


This Time Is The Las Time

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, BURNS CIGARETTES, Big Brother Dean, Blood and Torture, Dean to the Rescue, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Panic, Hospitalization, House Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Impala, Kidnapping Sam, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychological Torture, Rehabilitation, Sam Has Panic Attacks, Sexual Abuse, Shocked Dean, Shocked Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 67,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: Pues Sam ya no es el mismo....  y Dean se topa con el después de 8 años de no verle....</p>
<p>ESTE FIC ES UNO DE LOS VIEJOS, UNO DE LOS PRIMEROS QUE ESCRIBI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> gracias a Nocturnalfox por los arts y separadores y por ayudarme en las lagunas mentales.

 

                                                    

  
  
  
  
Hace ocho años no ve a Dean y piensa en él todos los días, piensa en lo que hubiese sido su vida junto a él y hoy mismo, desea con todas sus fuerzas haberse quedado, cazar monstruos que le aterran mucho menos de lo que esta aterrado el volver a casa, a su propio departamento, con su novio.  


  
Han pasado años desde la primera vez que paso... pero aun hoy en día no sabe cómo es que continuo, que es lo que lo ata a Zack, él es... era un cazador... el agarraba armas grandes y arremetía contra el enemigo. Pero ahora; no puede defenderse del hombre al que ama a pesar de que su hermano le enseño a pelear, le enseño a defenderse desde pequeño; ya ni siquiera sabe porque le quiere, trabaja en un café, de hecho, el café le pertenece... el antiguo dueño se lo regalo cuando lo salvo de un incendio... él, era esa clase de persona.  


  
No se lo esperaba, como no se esperaba conocer allí mismo a Zack un año después, trabar amistad y una noche de la manera más tonta enamorase de él, antes de que todo eso empezara Zack era tan dulce que le empalagaba e incluso se imaginaba lo que diría Dean por tan dulce y buena gente... que era.  


  
Los sucesos que le precedieron le cambiaron tanto que mucha gente se apartó de él pero no Sam, Zack andaba deprimido, furioso y parecía mirarle con envidia; un rencor que creció con reproches y maltratos verbales que un día empezó a creer reales y merecidos; muchas cosas que su padre le decía cuando Dean no estaba y que asimilo al punto de sentirme culpable por lo que le sucedía a su novio por más de no estar involucrado en los sucesos...  


  
Cuando Zack empezó a beber demasiado y a todas horas, todos los días, todo el tiempo... fue que le dio su primer golpe, uno que lo sorprendió tanto, porque el le amaba hasta el punto de que lo mantenía, le cocinaba, le lavaba la ropa, limpiaba para él... lo quería hasta el punto de que Zack podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, era tal su abandono para entonces que en ese mismo momento pido disculpas por lo que fuera hizo, a pesar de ser el herido...  


  
Mes tras mes, año tras año estaba tan atrapado en su vida de pareja que las golpizas no le sorprendían, seguro había olvidado algo fuera de lugar o olvidado llevarlo a algún lado, seguro algo mal había hecho...  


  
Fue su vecina Katty quien hizo la primera denuncia “Temo por ti Sam no te mereces esto...” pero él no podía enojarse con ella, sabía que eso estaba mal que no podía de dejarse tratar así pero era verlo y perdonarlo; dejar que le mienta y le bese dulcemente como lo hacía antes y …. perdonarlo.  


  
Una voz que siempre tuvo con él, pero en su cabeza ya no estaba, no después de ocho años, y ahora que está en el hospital con un brazo roto, la cara machacada y dos costillas rotas es que piensa más en Dean, en su voz diciéndole que ese levante que aún no terminaba; porque era de él aquella vos que le hacía enfurecer, era la voz de su hermano la que le daba fuerzas para enfrentarse a su padre, era su voz la que le decía como disparar, como tener dignidad, como juntar fuerza de voluntad.  
  


  
El Hospital de Palo Alto es muy bueno, contaba con el mejor servicio de emergencias, cuando terminaba en allí, Zack pasaba por él unos días después para recogerlo y llevarlo a casa, su novio lo acomodaba en la cama que aun comparten, cuando no está del todo borracho y le curaba las heridas en silencio, le da sopa en la cena porque es lo único que sabe hacer y aunque sepa espantoso se la traga para no disgustare.  


  
En el hospital las enfermeras son preciosas, hasta piensa que es un crimen que les den un uniforme tan tradicional porque no le quita lo erótico al tema, una de las enfermeras Yessica que es amiga de Katty otra amiga suya, trata de atenderlo ella cada vez que está en ese sitio, Yess es simpática, inteligente y muy hermosa; sus ojos verdes le hacen acordar a los de su hermano y sus chistes machistas... bueno, si no tuviese ese par de amigas turgentes y le interesaran las chicas tal vez saldría con ella, y si Zack no se hubiese aparecido en su vida tal vez estaría en el bando correcto.  


  
Pero esa noche Zack aparece por el hospital, de mal humor porque la cena no está en la mesa, porque el café está cerrado y porque hace cuatro días está en el hospital sin poder moverse, cuando llega a su cuarto empieza a gritar y a empujarlo y él se despierta de repente con su puño en la cara, solo siente un calor repentino que hierve lentamente sobre su ojo derecho. Y algo en la lejanía como gritos de mujeres y corridas por el pasillo.  


  
Da un respingo sobre sus costillas que le pasan factura inmediatamente retorciéndose sobre ellas intentando repeler el puño pero solo logra que este esquive su rostro y le pegue en el pecho, un policía detiene el resto de los ataques... el olor a alcohol por todo el cuarto le marea, Yessica se abalanza sobre él, lo abraza y lo contiene, Sam llora de dolor interno, externo y la rubia ve como le sangra el ojo, la chica sale de la habitación gritándole que le arresten que ella presentara cargos y arrastran a Zack fuera de hospital, llevándolo derechito a la comisaria.  


  
Sam esta acojonado, Zack va a estar muy enojado cuando llegue a casa y él no sabe que le hará pero tiene miedo, sentado derechito como le dijo Yess que se estuviese antes de que se fuese para que las cotillas se le acomoden un poco y no duelan tanto, con una mano en su regazo llora desesperadamente... él no quiere más eso y no sabe cómo salir de esa relación; si le viera Dean.... si le viera se enfadaría mucho con él, si le viera le daría asco en lo que se convirtió, un puto sumiso, víctima de su propio novio y encima de todo gay; seguro le escupe y lo golpea el también.  
  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~  


Dean Winchester termina un trabajo de postergaist a las afueras de la ciudad... salva a toda la familia Garrows de una muerte segura; pero debido a la mala leche del fantasma, termino en el hospital de Palo Alto, donde una rubiecita pecosa y de labios hinchados le curaba la mano, al menos  hasta que salió corriendo por una alarma en una habitación.  


  
Dean coqueteaba con la enfermera Yessica…. Algo, no recuerda el apellido, Que él está seguro tener en el bolsillo como recompensa de esa noche, pero cuando salió disparada a cumplir con su trabajo,  ve que tarda mucho intrigándole, se dirige donde la chica y tal vez arreglar para más tarde cuando su turno termine la pase a buscar.  


  
A lo lejos en el pasillo ve que sale de una habitación con dos policías sosteniendo a un sujeto que no parece darse cuenta de que golpea a un oficial y de que eso lo dejara metido en la celda por mas días de los que desearía, ríe un poco con la imagen y ve como Yessica despotrica que le denunciara, que no lo quiere volver a ver en su vida y un montón de improperios que no creyó oír jamás de una niña como ella, jamás. Hay un leve hilo de sangre que sale de la habitación donde la rubia estaba, le llama la atención, se acerca a la puerta y un llanto de dolor escapa de la oscura habitación.  


  
Mira a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie le vea cuando da dos pasos dentro de la habitación, no logra ver mucho, hay alguien en la cama, es una persona enorme y solo le escucha llorar, parece estar completamente roto y sabe que sus movimientos no han sido detectados, pero en el instante que decide salir de allí, la persona que tiene el rostro enterrado en su mano dice algo que le hiela la sangre...  
  


  
\- Deeaaannn...sniff… -  


 

  
Escuchar se timbre en la voz tan rota, apagada y sin nada de la fuerza que alguna vez le caracterizo, es algo que no le cabe en la cabeza y mucho menos en el alma. Después de ocho años de no verle, de añorarlo y desear volver a encontrarse, aunque sea solo un segundo, encontrarlo de esta manera es lo peor que le pudo haber sucedido, Sam, el listo, orgulloso y cabezota, el que no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie, ni siquiera por él, su hermano menor yace en la cama de hospital frente a él, llorando como un niño pequeño y asustado, sangrante y lastimado en más de un sentido, los cuales no quiere llegar a imaginar porque no lo soportaría.  


\- ¡Deeeaan! - solloza lo más fuerte que su maltratada voz le permite, llamándole como si estuviera a kilómetros y kilómetros de allí y no a solo unos pasos.

 

Sam está deseando ver a su hermano para que le proteja una vez más, como siempre solía hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo desea que sus ruegos no sean escuchados, no quiere ni imaginar lo que su hermano le diría si lo viera ahora, incapaz de defenderse de un simple hombre, cuando años atrás era capaz de matar y enfrentarse a las peores pesadillas de la gente sin parpadear, ni retroceder; si Dean viera en lo que se ha convertido se molestaría, le insultaría y lo despreciaría, porque para colmo se enteraría de que es gay y la sola idea de que la persona que más ha querido en la vida le repudie, duele más que todos los golpes que Zack le pueda dar.  


  
Dean está paralizado en la puerta, sus movimientos son lentos y más aun cuando desliza la palma de la mano por la pared, intentando encender el swich y su mirada verde se clava en la persona en la cama de hospital, un yeso es lo primero que ve cuando la luz se enciende. La sangre que gotea pesada del ojo derecho se escurre por la bata de hospital, las sábanas blancas...manchadas.

 

Su boca se abre y un fuerte nudo se asienta en su garganta; no puede creer lo que ve... el cabello despeinado de su hermanito mucho más largo de lo que recordaba, la mirada perdida y los ojos muy abiertos de Samuel, que no dan crédito de lo que ven, casi aterrados, Dean parado en la puerta con la cazadora de cuero de su padre puesta.  
  
  
\- No... - alcanza a decir en un susurro apenas audible.

 

Su más grande miedo se hace realidad al ver la cara de su hermano con la perplejidad pintada en su rostro, solo que por motivos diferentes a los que él cree, sin embargo, el miedo puede con él, la vergüenza y el dolor de dejarse ver así... tan roto. Se cubre lo más rápido que puede con las sábanas blancas, esperando que en cuanto las retire Dean ya no este y eso solo haya sido una alucinación causada por la combinación de los fármacos y la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, pero al deslizar las mantas Dean sigue ahí y se acerca lentamente hacia él.

 

\- ¡¡No, no, no, no debes estar aquí, no eres real, vete!! - grita con verdadero terror sin importarle el dolor que le cruza el cuerpo debido a sus costillas rotas.  
  
  
\- Sammy... - Dean alza una mano hacia él... la sangre del rostro de su hermano mancha más aun la sabana, tanto como esta absorbe rápido el rojo líquido. Esta temblando... no puede ser su Sam… él nunca le temería a él - Sam no soy un demonio. soy yo...que... - sujeta la sabana, pero este la retiene, el creyendo que ha sido atacado por alguna cosa sobrenatural.  
  
\- No, no eres real, no eres real, no eres real. - repite como un hechizo con el cual lograra alejar todo aquello que lo asusta, pero al sentir como intenta arrebatarle la sabana con la que le cubre se da cuenta de que todo es real y en verdad, esta viviendo su peor pesadilla, la que se le ha vuelto realidad, lo único que puede hacer ante esa horrible situación es intentar cubrirse y ocultar su vergüenza. - ¡NO ME VEAS! - grita presa del pánico que crece incontrolable en su interior.  
  
\- ¿Que? ¿De que hablas?... ¡Sam! - Dean lucha contra Sam para arrebatarle la sabana y mirar a sos ojos; miles de preguntas se le vienen a la cabeza y no le dejan ver lo que hace. La tela que lo cubre de pies a cabezas a su hermano se rasga en un sonido seco que deja tieso y encogido sobre sí mismo a Sam, Dean no hace más que mirarlo atónito, estático cuando la enfermera le pega un grito.  
  
\- ¡¡Hey!! ¡Qué crees que haces! ¡¡¡Suéltalo!!!! - Yessica tira de su brazo usando toda su fuerza para apartarlo de la cama y de Sam, voltea a ver al herido chico y este se lanza a sus brazos llorando. - Ya Sam, ya estoy aquí...- la chica mira a Dean con todo el dio - Sera mejor que te vayas o llamare a la policía y tú y tu amigo abusador compartirán celda. - masculla la rubia con el rostro al rojo vivo de la impotencia que le da la situación de Sam.  
  
  
Dean está sorprendido por el repentino arrebato de la mujer, a la cual no creía capaz de ser tan intimidante, pero lo que en verdad lo tiene descolocado es la forma en la que Sam se aferra a ella en busca de protección, y sin poder evitarlo siente como el corazón se le encoge porque sabe que él es que debería estar en el lugar de la enfermera.  


  
\- ¿Que abusadores? - pregunta de vuelta cuando se encuentra la voz. - Dios no quiero hacerle daño es mi hermano. - suelta sin poder creer lo irreal que resulta todo aquello.  
  
\- ¿COMO? - la chica lo mira confundida, mira a Sam y de nuevo a su anterior paciente al que le tiraba los perros hace menos de quince minutos - ¿Sam? - le llama la enfermera pero el chico solo llora más y tiembla por completo en sus brazos - ¿¿Tu... no estas con Zack...?? - lo mira detenidamente intentando ver algún parentesco.  
  
\- No, al tipo ese ni lo conozco. - responde de inmediato intentando acercarse a su hermano.  
  
\- ¡Quédate donde estas! - le grita autoritaria y con los dientes encajados - No puedo permitir le hagan más daño a Sam y tú no te le pareces en nada, ¡Vete! - expulsa de su cuerpo la voz más firme que puede mantener.  
  
\- ¡No me iré! Es mi hermano y no lo voy a dejar solo con no sé qué tipo de gente, no cuando esta así. - suelta tajante con esa voz que hace temblar hasta a los demonios, señalando a Sam quien se estremece al escuchar los gritos por parte de ambos.  
  
\- ¡Solo lo alteras más, vete o llamo a seguridad! - la chica no cambia de opinión y se mantiene firme, Dean roda la cama dispuesto a sacarlo de los brazos de esa chica - ¡Oye!- la empuja lejos de su hermano y Sam está congelado.  
  
\- Llama a quien quieras pero no me iré, estoy más que seguro que cuando el director de este lugar se entere de que soy su hermano me dará preferencia a mí y no a una enfermerucha. - espeta de forma grosera, sabe que no debería hablarle así, pero ver a Sam así le rebasa y lo único que quiere estar ahí para cuidarlo y recomponerlo.  
  
  
Dean quita las sabanas y mantas del cuerpo de su hermano, tira de él con fuerza hasta tenerlo en brazos y se dispone a salir de allí, Sam pelea, no quiere, no sabe ni como hace para sujetarlo así. Pero una vez más la chica se interpone en su camino impidiéndole salir.

 

\- ¡Apártate de mi camino! - gruñe mirando con odio a la mujer.  
  
\- ¡¡No dejalo!! - el pequeño cuerpo de la chica estira su brazos frente a la puerta como si eso impidiera salir de allí con su hermano.  
  
\- ¡Basta! - grita Sam a pesar del dolor amenazante en sus costillas rotas  le produce, más porque su hermano a lastimado más sin querer, pero de alguna forma a pesar de ello, se siente bien en aquellos brazos, sintiendo una seguridad que desde hace años creía olvidada, como le calor de esas manos invaden rápidamente cara pedazo de piel que sostiene. - Vete Yess. - susurra ahogando un poco su dolor.  
  
\- ¡¡Pero Sam!! - la chica no entiende nada mira a Dean y este esta tan seguro de sí, que su rostro no se mueve para nada. Exhala derrotada y con un dedo en el aire mira a Dean - Si le haces daño, si veo un solo moretón más…no sabes de lo que soy capaz...hermanito...¡Ja! si claro - murmura la última parte, se voltea y sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta de un golpe.  


  
Dean tampoco entiende mucho de la situación, pero al ver el gesto de dolor en la cara de su hermano decide devolverlo a la cama con el mayor cuidado del que es capaz.  


  
\- ¿Qué haces... aquí? - pregunta el menor mientras se oculta una vez más con las sabanas manchadas con su sangre, el tono asustado en su voz no pasa desapercibido para Dean quien se le acerca una vez más con cierta duda, no quiere asustarlo más de lo que ya está.  
  
\- Trabajo....un postergaist…tu, ¿Porque estas así, estas cazando solo? - masculla acomodando las rotas sabanas y buscando donde sentarse.

 

  
Sam no sabe que contestar, no quiere que se entere de lo que ha pasado con él en esos ocho años, pero tampoco es capaz de mentirle, Dean le descubriría en el momento en que las palabras salieran de su boca. La mano de su hermano acaricia su mejilla como cuando eran niños y Sam se asustaba como los rayos en las noches de tormenta, un gesto que siempre lo calmaba, pero ahora solo consigue que se ponga tenso al instante, su cuerpo rígido y su respiración pesada, errática, le indican a Dean que algo va muy mal, no es normal que Sam reaccione así ante su contacto, ni al de nadie.  


\- Sam dilo. - se sienta recto en la silla con los brazos cruzados - Lo averiguare de todos modos…- Dean nota que Sam intenta encontrar algo a su alrededor que le evite esa respuesta – Ok, le preguntare a la enfermera entrometida y gritona, que parece conocerte muy bien y seguro me da lujo de detalles... - dice firme amagando a levantarse de la silla cuando la mirada de Sam se clava en él.  
  
\- No, por favor no lo hagas, no quiero que me odies. - suplica rompiendo a llorar nuevamente. - Por favor Dean, no.… no vayas. – ruega.  
  
\- ¿Odiarte Sam? De que rayos hablas, ¿Como podría hacer algo así, es que no me conoces? ¿Dime que paso? ¿Cómo es que estas así? Y dilo ya... - la voz de Dean era tan ruda que cuando atino a acercarse un paso más cerca de donde estaba, Sam se contrajo, cerrando los ojos con la mano sana cubriéndose el rostro, como si le fuese a pegarle, solo por no darle las respuestas que quiere - ¡Demonios Sam! ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?... - le toma de la muñeca y le baja la mano, pero no lo suelta, sentándose en la cama a mirarle más detenidamente.  
  
\- No puedo Dean... no me obligues. - intentar liberarse de su hermano, pero es imposible, así que no lucha, sabe que es inútil, solo se encoge sobre sí mismo intentando desaparecer, pero el agarre de Dean lo mantiene anclado a la realidad. - Solo no te vayas por favor. - ruega intentando no temblar de miedo cuando la mano de su hermano se levanta y se acerca a su dolorido cuerpo.  
  
\- No, no lo entiendo Sam... - sus manos le acarician el rostro, el cuello y nota algunas elevaciones, marcas que él está seguro no tenía antes. - Ok... no me iré, ni te obligare... pero si me entero de quien o que te hizo esto…ya está muerto y aun no lo sabe. - Dean fue determinante, lo tenía pegado a su frente y luego le beso el pelo, el niño tenía los ojos tan fuertemente cerrados que no pudo desear más borrarle todo ese dolor, pero no sabía que lo había ocasionado, no sabía porque reaccionaba así solo se maldecida por no haberlo seguirlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad... así esto jamás hubiese pasado.

 

  
Sentir a Dean tan cerca, cuidándole como siempre hizo que algo del viejo Sam volviera… no la parte luchadora que no le tenía miedo a nada, pero si esa parte que sentía que nada podía hacerle daño en aquellos brazos que le acunaban tiernamente. De forma inconsciente se acercó más al cuerpo de Dean buscando un poco más de calor, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, sumido en un sueño tranquilo que no había sido capaz de tener desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
  
  
Los tenues rayos del sol se colaban por la habitación, su brazo enyesado le recordaba no moverse mucho, las costillas parecían no existir porque ese día no las sentía rechinar debajo de su piel; respiro hondo probándose hasta donde llegaba su movilidad cuando un aroma familiar le hizo procesar todo lo que la noche anterior había trascurrido, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que vio era aquel colgante protector que hacía de Dean uno en un billón.  


  
Levanto la cabeza y más despejado, lo miro, no podía creer que se haya olvidado de las pecas de su hermano, de sus largas pestañas y la recia semi barba de dos días que traía, ya muy crecida para su gusto, Dean reposaba apenas en la cama, sirviéndole de almohada a Sam, que se percató de que rodeaba a Dean con su brazo enyesado y a su vez Dean le cubría la espalda y sujetaba las costillas allí donde Zack le atino para rompérselas, la mano cálida lo dejo pensativo, estaba protegido con él; dejo que su cabeza volviera a su lugar en el pecho de su hermano y sus ojos vagaran por las luces tempranas de la mañana.

  
  
Unas horas después Sam escucho como Yessica entraba en el cuarto con una bandeja en las manos, la miro y le sonrío tímido, apenas una leve mueca, pero al menos lo intento. La chica miro a Dean dormido y sujetándolo, con un pie sosteniéndole medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y medio cuerpo en la cama.  


 

\- ¿Tu hermano eh? - dijo susurrando con una ceja arqueada y dejando la bandeja con el desayuno para dos que se robó de la cocina en la mesita corrediza.

\- Si...- Sam no quería ahondar en el tema, pero al mirar otra vez a Yess, esta tenia ladeada la cabeza con esa expresión de explicaciones ahora o veras y no supo callar.

\- Sam.…- gruño por lo bajo la rubia que ya traía su ropa de calle y mirando a Dean se acercó más - Dime la verdad ¿Somos amigos no? ¿Es o no tu hermano? – espero inquieta.

\- Si... hace ocho años no le veo...- dijo apenas en un hilo de sonido.

\- Sam ¿Porque no dijiste nada de tener familia, eh? - el reprocho de manera maternal.

\- Yo no me... despedí de ellos... muy bien, mi padre no quería que venga a la universidad y bueno no fue un ...- callo mirando a Dean de repente que reposaba a su espalda, recordando lo bien que podía fingir dormir, pero parecía no ser el caso, ya no recordaba bien como diferenciar la verdad o la mentira, el fingir un estado, suspiro cansado.

\- Que... no saben ellos que eres gay...- susurro más cerca, a Sam se le heló la sangre y casi salta de la cama al oírle pronunciar esas palabras, y atino a taparle la boca a Yess con su mano sana.

\- ¡Yess! - susurro asustado con los ojos abiertos de par en par lo más que podía debajo del hinchazón de los mismos.

\- Uhmm...Sam....no tiene nada de malo…- Sam le cubrió los carnosos labios y la rubia frunció el ceño ofendida ya.

\- No Yess, tu no conoces a mi hermano. - la dejo ir y miro la comida parecía deliciosa pero el nudo de su estómago parecía encariñado con él porque hacía días no podía probar bocado, sonrío levemente al recordar el enorme apetito te Dean y como arrasaba con todo cuando eran más jóvenes.

\- Ya... mi turno termino hace una hora, pero no quería despertarlos y aproveche la hora del desayuno...- comento apenas acomodándolas cosas en la habitación después de que Zack decidiera pasarse a saludar...- Así que ya me voy a casa, a dormir escasas cuatro horas para volver en la noche...- lo miro y con unas mantas limpias y sabanas sin manchas en las manos que coloco sobre Sam quitando las otras.

\- Gracias Yess...- la miro con cariño y ella asintió antes de alzar su mano y agitarla antes de desvanecerse en la puerta.

 

  
Volteo hacía su hermano encontrándoselo dormido aun, bueno eso creía él porque Dean se había despertado horas atrás cuando Sam apenas abrió los ojos; pero él era un cazador y si Sam no le decía que era lo que le había pasado de una manera u otra se enteraría. Sam miro la comida, la ventana y a Dean y solo tenía fuerzas para recostarse y dormir y como su hermano estaba en medio de la cama pues no le quedaba más opción que acurrucarse a su lado, casi sobre él y sentirse como un niño de nuevo bajo la protección del enorme cazador.  


  
Dean abrió los ojos pensando detenidamente, uniendo cabos con la nueva información que había escuchado de la boquifloja de la enfermera, cerro lo ojos y se dejó estrechar por Sam, no entendía como su hermano pensaba que le odiaría por sus gustos, dios él le había criado y desde chico noto las miradas de su hermano para con ambos sexos; pero que se hubiese decidido por uno en particular no le asombraba en nada; demonio él no se decidía aun pero de allí a odiarlo... y quien carajos era ese Zack...y si tenía algo que ver con el miedo de Sam, lo mataba, lo enterraba vivo y escucharía feliz y con una botella en la mano los gritos desesperados llenos de tierra y falta de aire.  


  
Por ahora solo se limitaría a estar con su hermanito, a esperar a que se habrá solo, el corazón dio un fuerte golpe en su pecho al pensar que el culpable de todo eso era el tipo que saco la policía de allí, ese renacuajo, dios tenía una ganas tremendas de despotricar, de destrozar la habitación pero tenía que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas, y para Sam nada sucedía, el seguía dormido mientras trazaba líneas de rabia por el estado en el que encontró a su hermano después de tantos años y la culpa de dejarlo desprotegido frente al mundo le masticaba el corazón de manera ponzoñosa.  
  
  
  
  
continuara....  



	2. Chapter 2

Dean está a punto de perder la paciencia, no es que tenga mucha tampoco, pero la recuperación de Sam es lenta; el chico no quiere comer y lo poco que come es solo esa cosa verde que odia. Samuel ha tenido mucha suerte con respecto a huirle a la verdad y de su hermano, les han interrumpido cada vez que el tema salta de improviso, Dean tampoco puede acercarse demasiado como tampoco precipitadamente porque enseguida se contorsiona instintivamente a cubrirse, siempre esperando represarías por cualquier motivo.

 

No sabe cómo ocurrió esto pero se culpa por no haberlo acompañado cuando decidió irse, Samuel esta irreconocible, no hay una pizca del chico cabeza dura, terco, peleador, encuestador de cosmopolitan y de sentimientos, inquisidor de datos, amante de los libros y la informática, curioso irremediable, tierno y alegre. 

 

Dean traga duro al verle vestirse para llevarlo a casa, no puede pagarse más días de estadía en el hospital y no quiere que le ayude con la ropa, no lo entiende, él lo vistió toda su vida, lo alimento, lo vio crecer, por dios, le cambio lo pañales por dos largos años de Deannys y Dingis por que no podía pronunciar bien su nombre con algunos dientes nuevos y otros a punto de salirle.

 

Pero aun con todos esos recuerdos Sam es incapaz de permitir que Dean se le acerque, está demasiado asustado por lo que pueda pensar del como para dejar que siquiera le ponga una mano encima, de hecho apenas y puede tolerar que le mire con esos ojos verdes cargados con lo que a Sam le parece falsa preocupación y no el asco que realmente siente por él.

 

\- ¿Podrías darte la vuelta? - pregunta con un hilo de voz, está por cambiarse la camisa y no quiere que Dean vea los moretones que adornan el resto de su piel.  
\- ¿Perdón..? - los ojos de Dean están como dos platos el ¿¿De verdad le está pidiendo eso??.  
\- ¿Podrías darte la vuelta o salir? Quiero cambiarme la camisa. - reitera un poco más firme pero aun con la vergüenza y el miedo tiñendo su diminuta voz, de la cual no queda ni rastro de aquel tono amenazador e intimidante que solía tener.  
\- ¡Demonios! - Dean sale pisando fuerte y azota la puerta, su paciencia ya escasa se fue de juerga, y realmente necesita aire.

 

Dean está en el pasillo encontrando el mejor lugar para descargar su frustración, cuando ve a la enfermera Yessica, peleando con un tipo.

 

El alboroto llama su atención y se acerca a ellos, logrando escuchar las últimas palabras de la enfermera antes de darle un golpe seco al chico de ojos verdes, que intentaba entrar por todos los medios hacia la zona de las habitaciones.

 

\- Lárgate de aquí Zack, no vas a volver a ponerle una mano encima, bastardo. - le gruño con todo el odio que su pequeño cuerpo podía generar, lanzando las palabras con tal desdén y furia, que por un momento Dean retrocedió, escuchando segundos después como la nariz del chico crujía contra el puño de la joven rubia, que momentos después se quejaba por el dolor que eso le causo.

 

Dean no entiende, pero ve caer la sangre de la nariz del ese tío, lo mira fijo pero no puede verle bien la cara, Yessica lo empuja fuera de la sala y unos guardias lo llevan a la salida;   
pero no logra girarse por completo cuando se topa con su hermanito con los ojos aterrados, temblando de miedo, pálido como un papel.

 

Es una expresión que ha visto muchas veces, tal vez demasiadas a lo largo de su vida pero nunca en Sam, nunca en su hermano que era una de las personas más valientes que había conocido, incluso a veces más que el...

 

Lo toma entre su manos suavemente e intenta que le mire pero este automáticamente los cierra. Dean está más perdido que antes, que fue lo que lo puso así, si el ya no estaba con él en la habitación, que fue lo que le perturbo a este grado de terror, su cabeza no lo racionalizo y le abrazo, no lo pensó ni siquiera supo cómo lo rodeo, supuso que su instinto de hermano, supuso que no habría otra manera de confortarle, de sacarle de ese pozo.

 

Pero Sam se revolvió entre sus brazos luchando por liberarse, lastimándose en el proceso, aumentando el daño en sus costillas.

 

\- ¡NO! - le grita, luchando cada vez con menos fuerza y sintiendo como su cuerpo tiembla sin que pueda evitarlo. - No me toques. - esta vez las lágrimas corren por su rostro, dándole un aspecto aún más roto que antes.  
\- Shh... Sammy ….shhh, ya.....- no le soltó; no quería que se lastime más en este ataque de histeria que lo descoloco aún más solo por abrazarle, el llanto se hizo más fuerte pero no dejo que se cayera cuando noto como las piernas de Sammy cedían.

 

Lo sujeto fuertemente pegándolo a sí mismo y lo guío por el pasillo opuesto al estacionamiento trasero...

 

\- En algún momento tendrás que decirme que es lo que pasa Sammy...- susurro bajito más para el que para su hermano.

 

Cansado de luchar contra el abrazo de su hermano, Sam se dejó guiar por el pasillo, pero sin poder detener las lágrimas, el solo recuerdo de Zack tan cerca de él lo llenaba de miedo y de una sensación incontenible de pedirle perdón, sabía que no debía decirle nada después de lo que había hecho, pero se había vuelto algo tan normal entre ellos que no podía evitar hacerlo y eso era lo que más miedo le daba, el no poder alejarse de ese hombre después de todo el daño le había hecho, borrando todo rastro de lo que alguna vez fue.

 

Sam tenia metido muy dentro que era su culpa, que habían sido sus errores, el chico que era Zack había desaparecido por su culpa. El dulce, bueno y cariñoso de su novio, ya no estaba dejando al vil, manipulador y violento Efron; Dean le sujetaba y saber lo que diría Dean, solo le hacían dar ganas de huir, correr hacia Zack y pedir perdón para que le resguarde de su hermano.

 

Pero el agarre de Dean le impedía salir corriendo en su busca, en lugar de eso le conducía de nuevo a la habitación donde ambos se encerraron en lo que a Sam se le pasaba el miedo y el llanto que Dean aún no se podía explicar. El cazador aun no lograba atar todos los cabos de esa historia, estaba demasiado preocupado para caer en cuenta que ese tipo era el mismo que había visto el día que encontró a Sam, el mismo al que sacaban a empujones del cuarto de su hermano, junto con varias amenazas por parte de la misma enfermera.

 

Lo sentó en la cama sin apartarse de él, no quería perder el terreno ganado, por lo menos ahora dejaba que le rodee los hombros, que le abrase un poco pero Sam seguía llorando, moqueando, perturbado, metió una mano en el bolsillo sacando el celular... lo abrió y Sam se congelo. Pensó inmediatamente que llamaría a su padre; Sam apenas respira mientras Dean revisa el teléfono y presionaba las teclas.

 

\- ¿¡Que haces!? - dice asustado apartándose del todo.  
\- ¿¿Eh?? Nada yo...- Dean intenta saber el porqué de su nueva reacción.  
\- ¡¡No quiero que papa se entere de esto Dean!!- le grita sus ojos claros, opacos, aterrados.  
\- Sam.- Dean no sabe cómo decir lo que está apunto de decir.  
\- No, Dean, papa no se tiene que enterar el, el...- cierra los ojos y oculta su cara en su mano sana.  
\- …El murió hace años...- susurra dolido, Sam reacciona de inmediato mirándolo incrédulo, el hombre soldado, el hombre de hierro ...muerto.  
\- ¿Como?... ¿Papá esta...? - ni siquiera puede mencionarlo, está en shock por la noticia y el miedo que aun circula en su cuerpo no ayuda en nada para que su mente pueda asimilar las palabras de su hermano sin sentirse culpable.  
\- Si Sam.… lo siento no estas como para recibir estas noticias... - Dean quería coserse la boca con alambre de espino.   
\- Murió odiándome, ¿Verdad? - dice de repente recordando la última conversación con su padre, que más bien fue una pelea que les llevo a no hablarse durante todos esos años.  
\- ¿¿Como?? ¡¡Sam no!! ¿Porque había de hacerlo? ¡Te adoraba! - lo dijo de tal manera que Sam salto en el lugar, dolido de que lo primero que pensara fuera eso.  
\- No fue lo que me dijo cuándo me fui y... y les abandone. - sin siquiera darse cuenta Sam se ha recargado en Dean en un acto reflejo, una costumbre olvidada por tantos años lejos de él, que ahora ha vuelto con más fuerza que antes, siempre buscando su protección y cariño.  
\- Sam. La verdad... - resoplo - Luego de que te fuiste... ambos casi terminamos muertos... por una manada de hombres lobo... - miro el techo recordando...- Y cuando salimos de allí, apenas entramos a la habitación empezó a reír como un desquiciado. Yo temí que su cabeza por fin se hubiese hundido en la locura y solo dijo...- lo miro con la mirada verde orgullosa. - ...."Qué bueno que Sammy es más listo y me mando al demonio con lo de la caza ....no me hubiese perdonado que le pasara algo así..." me agarro del hombro y me zamarreo y se fue al baño ...murmurando ...”Sam abogado, Sam doctor, Sam arquitecto...Sam...podría ser lo que quisiera...” - termino con una enorme sonrisa.

 

 

Sus palabras en lugar de confortarlo y hacerle sentir mejor lo hieren, haciéndole saber que no es merecedor de tal orgullo por parte su padre, merece su odio, su desprecio por todo lo que ha permitido que le hagan. Si John Winchester le viera en esos momentos de seguro le escupiría a la cara, aunque quizás ni siquiera sea merecedor de eso.

 

\- Él también me odiaría, el más que nadie. - dice sin pensarlo, solo dejando escapar las palabras como el agua que ya no puede ser contenida por una frágil presa, todo es demasiado doloroso, demasiado humillante y a veces... solo demasiado.

\- ¡¡Ya basta Sam!! ¡No es así! ¡¡Deja ese pensamiento a un lado y escuchame!! - grito envalentonándose sobre él, dejando muy cerca su rostro furioso resultado de esas palabras.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me digas cuanto es que te he decepcionado? ¿O para echarme en cara tantos años de ignorarte? - el resquicio de enojo en su voz es un acto reflejo, otro recuerdo de las riñas con su hermano, un vestigio más de lo que ya, no es. - Solo déjame Dean, no quiero joderte la vida más de lo que ya lo he hecho. -

\- ¡¡Cuando me la has jodido Sam!!! ¡¡¡Jamás me has decepcionado en la vida!!! ¡¡Y no creo que haya nada que me decepcione de ti nunca!!! - le grito en la cara y Sam se levantó a refutarle dejando su miedo atrás enfrentándole.

\- ¡Entonces atrévete a decirme que no me odias por haberte abandonado a tu suerte!, ¡Por haberte dejado solo cuando te jure jamás separarme de ti!! - grita dejando el miedo atrás, dejándose envolver por el sentimiento liberador que la furia y el reproche le dan, aunque al final sabe que nada de eso importa, porque cuando Dean se vaya y le dé la espalda volverá a ser ese niño asustado y roto que encontró días atrás tirado en esa maldita cama de hospital.

\- La verdad estaba muy cabreado contigo pero ....fue un alivio saber que ya no estabas en ese infierno día y noche..- dijo suavemente con media sonrisa...- Bienvenido de vuelta Sam... es un gusto verte enojado hermanito....- sonrío ampliamente guiñándole un ojo, tomo la mochila y abrió la puerta - Sera mejor que nos vayamos...o al impala le van a salir raíces.- y salió de allí dejando a Sam descolocado sin saber bien que había sido eso. Era liberador en cierta forma...

 

Sam salió de la habitación con paso lento, asomando primero por fuera de la puerta en busca de su hermano al que logro ver a unos metros de él, en el marco de la puerta de cristal que daba hacia el estacionamiento, quien le mantenía abierta una de las puertas haciéndole un ademán con la mano libre para que pasara primero. Una débil sonrisa escapo de sus labios, ese era su hermano todo bromas y juegos pesados para con él, era un alivio que después de tantos años Dean siguiera siendo el mismo hombre del cual siempre... de hecho no sabía bien lo que en su momento sintió por Dean, al menos ahora ya no lo tiene tan claro pero está seguro que esa fue una de las razones por las que se fue.

 

 

Continuara......


	3. Chapter 3

El impala llevaba una semana estacionado, apenas lo avistaron estaba lleno de hojas marrones, polvo y ramillas, vio la cara de Dean despotricando y en un insulto a la madre naturaleza, Sam se encogía de hombros, un pequeño respingo que noto como innecesario pero que no pudo evitar por el tono alto del insulto a la sabia naturaleza.

 

En un instante estaban en un auto lavado y Dean dijo que sería más divertido ver como pasaba el auto por dentro de la maquina lavadora que esperar fuera de ella a que el auto salga, Sam no objeto sobre ello de hecho no dijo nada, solo que quedo sentado en su asiento mirando cómo iba entrando en esas enormes fauces mecánicas de rodillos y jabón.

 

Si el pudiera entrar en una maquina así...lavarse y quedar libre de suciedad, de culpa, de miedos, de ser lo que es y ser el Samuel que su hermano crío... rememoro años atrás y un sonido lo saco de esos lindos recuerdos donde suele refugiarse...

 

Dean tenía un montón de comida chatarra, sándwich, y refrescos entre los dos, el rompiendo como un niño la bolsa de refritos y desparramado todo por el asiento con esa sonrisa enorme e infantil, metiéndose todo a la boca, había olvidado lo cerdo que era ...le hace gracia.

 

Eso lo pone de malas de nuevo, no recuerda la última vez que algo le hizo gracia algo o le hizo reír, mira de nuevo como el jabón cae por los vidrios, como el cepillo refriega el capo...y escucha a su hermano masticar como bestia hambrienta...cuando eran chicos se retaban a comer porquerías para ver quien enfermaba primero. Claro que, él era el primero en sentirse mal, por eso detesta esa comida, le gusta sentirse bien después de comer... le gustaría sentirse así por más tiempo. Solo estar bien.

 

 

\- Eh Sam! no me dejes comer solo, anda...- Dean le agarra de la mano y le deposita un sándwich de atún.  
\- Yo no tengo hambre ...Dean. - su voz parece no tener fuerza alguna, pero intenta que salga con fuerza pero parece que esa fuerza se le escapa a través del aliento.  
\- Ya bueno, igual te he comprado esa basura verde...- Dean manotea algo en el asiento trasero, poniendo frente a él una bandeja plástica y glicinas de salvado. - Toma, si ya que no puedo hacer que comas comida de persona, me conformo con la de conejo - no sabe cómo pronunciaba las palabras con toda esa comida semi masticada en ella, pero el detalle...le encoje el corazón... instalando algo cálido que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, no recuerda cuando fue que alguien, quien fuera tuviese un gesto así con él.

 

 

Para cuando el impala está listo, ellos ya estaban almorzados, Dean vagaba por las calles de la ciudad intentando convencer a Sam de que le diga donde vive pero el castaño se reúsa; solo con las leves señas de incomodidad y miedo el cazador se para frente un café, el símbolo en el cartel le dice que esta donde debe.

 

El café está en una esquina, está cerrado y algunas personas discuten justo enfrente cuando abrirá, apaga el motor y mira a Sam que fija su vista en la parte superior del lugar donde las ventanas están pasivas parece evidente que nadie está allí pero Sam, mira con recelo la ventana abierta en un lateral.

 

El mayor respira hondo, se toma su tiempo para no enojarse por cualquier gilipollez que diga Sam, espera a que anochezca y el sentado esperando una respuesta y si suben o no a su casa, por un momento todo ese tiempo se pregunta si Sammy lo quiere o no en su vida, pero con gran esfuerzo lo hecha a un lado y asegura la decisión de no dejarle solo nunca más, de recuperar al chico que el crío y romper con el tipo retraído, miedoso y aterrado de todo que se encuentra a su lado.

 

 

\- Sabes. Si esta desordenada o hecha un pocilga no me importa...se puede arreglar...- habla en general intentando sacar una palabra de su hermanito y que se despegue un poco del asiento donde se ha sumergido las últimas cuatro horas.  
\- De... de que hablas...- la duda esta en su voz no puede dejar de mirar los espejos retrovisores y sus alrededores por miedo de ver allí a Zack y de cierto modo le extraña.  
\- Tu casa Sam...por qué no quieres entrar... es por mí?? - lo mira pero nota que no le presta nada de atención, la verdad prefiere que le siga que esperarle más.- ok, yo pienso entrar, quieras o no... - Dean sale del auto y camina media calle.

 

Sam no procesa aun que se hace su hermano, su corazón está golpeando dolorosamente en su interior y la desesperación de que Zack este borracho e inconsciente dentro del departamento le aterra más si Dean le encuentra allí.

 

\- Dean!! no, espera!!! - está gritando en algún momento salió del auto y corre hacia el pero las costillas y su yeso del brazo derecho no le deja mucha movilidad para alcanzarle, ve como su hermanos saca las ganzúas de su chaqueta y abre la puerta.

 

No le alcanza, Dean ya está arriba al final de la escareas y el apenas si ha llegado a la puerta. Esta sudando frío, y la ropa que lleva no le abriga del miedo que siente. Cuando por fin esta allí Dean ya ha abierto la puerta de su departamento; entra apenas, con más cautela que otra cosa, mira entre los sillones y la cocina donde Zack generalmente esta inconsistente luego de sus largas cesiones de bebidas blancas.

 

\- Eh! Sam no esta tan mal...porque hay dos habitaciones uh? ¿Vives con alguien??- pregunta inocente notando al instante cual es la de Sam y cual la del desconocido compañero.

 

Sam revisa la cocina cerciorándose de que Zack no este, sin escuchar lo que su hermano dice, mientras que Dean pasa por el baño. Deteniéndose instantáneamente al notar todo roto y la sangre por doquier, entra en él, pateando pedazos del inodoro y de la bañadera, los vidrios del espejo, toallas y pedazos de tela que parece haber sido de esas camisas floreadas que le gustan a Sam...

 

Un dolor crece a paso agigantados, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que ese fue el lugar donde atacaron a Sam, busca huellas rastros de azufre o algo que le indique que fue lo que le dejo a su hermanito pequeño así de herido... pero nada, solo una huella en medio de la sangre una huella de zapatilla pero Sam no usa esa clase de zapatillas, y piensa que es de la persona que vive con él, piensa que debe ser de la persona que le hayo, y algo en él le dice que está siendo ingenuo, pero la parte que le da la firmeza para agarrar ese pedazo de camisa desgarrada, le dice que solo Sam puede confirmar sus miedos o aliviarlos.

 

Sam respira un poco aliviado de que su novio no esté pero la pregunta de que si estará a dos cuadras más abajo por la calle en el bar de Carlson's le preocupa más porque podría decidir llegar para dormir y eso le pone un alerta en la cabeza, olvidándose de todo especialmente de que su hermano esta allí con él y se pone a lavarlos platos para que cuando llegue no se enfade con él, el piensa que debería pasar el trapeador y dejar oliendo bien la sala y ordenar el cuarto de su novio y asegurarse de que la traba de su alcoba este en buen estado.

 

Se apresura con su mano buena, pero le cuesta agacharse sobre el fregadero, es muy alto y no está cómodo limpiando el primer plato con la punta de los dedos, antes eso no era problema solo se inclinaba un poco y nada más, estaba metido en su pensamientos de orden para que Zack no se enfade que no presto atención a su hermano que le miraba atentamente con el reproche en la punta de la lengua.

 

 

\- ¿Sam. que rayos crees que haces?- la forma de decirlo era tan grabe que por un momento pensó que era Zack y por otro lado recordó que su hermano estaba en la casa y no supo que hacer.  
\- ¿Eh? Yo nada limpio..- soltó el plato torpemente con su mano llena de jabón y este e le resbala cayéndose al piso.

 

Dean se acerca tranquilo dispuesto a decirle que es tonto que con solo un brazo y las manos llenas de jabón es catastrófico ponerse a limpiar que a él unos platos sucios no le molestan, pero al acercarse Sam, este suelta un letanía de lo siento e intenta apresurado a recoger los pedasos, pero cuando Dean le toma de la mano para que no se corte, este salta asustado tropezando y quedando con la espalda contra la mesada y sentado en el piso, Dean que no le ha soltado la mano, nota el temblor que le recorre el miedo de las represarías que su Sammy espera nuevamente.

 

Un montón de razones se le acumulan en la cabeza en un solo instante, a base de esa misma reacción, es la de una víctima de abuso doméstico, lo vio con ese fantasma que a pesar de haber muerto aun temía de su esposo fallecido.

 

Pateo los trozos del plato lejos quitándolo de su camino y levanto a Sammy del piso; Sam solo decía que lo sentía y el solo le abrazo, froto su mejilla contra la de Sam y dejo que se relajara unos instantes en sus brazos, cuando noto que ya no se disculpaba y se relajaba tan solo un poco le dijo que no quería que se lastime, menciona algo fuera el tema, sobre su cuarto y lo llevo allí, lo ayudo a recostarse y le hablo de lo que había estado haciendo esos años, hasta que una de sus anécdotas con Christal una chica sureña, en un pantano de florida, el causo gracia al pequeño y lo escucho reír a carcajadas.

 

Una hora después Sammy estaba dormido sobre su brazo mientras miraban la tele, un programa de nenas pero a Sam le gustaba el canal del Gurmet y así que le dio gusto, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que a Sam lo acosaba una persona en particular y la otra persona que vivía en esa casa aun no aparecía.

 

Eran las 3 de la mañana y eran estaba de vigilancia, miraba a través de las cortinas intentando ver si alguien se acercaba al departamento con intención de entrar, pero nada ni un solo ademán, no había fotos, no había nada que le diera un pista de esa persona; reviso de arriba abajo la habitación de enfrente a la de su hermanito pero solo encontró algunas camisetas con manchas de sangre y botellas vacías de vodka y ron, algo fuerte para cualquiera y más en esa cantidad.

 

Lo que sabía era que alguien, según la enfermera que dejo de parecerle apetecible en el instante que se interpuso entre su hermanito y el, decía que unos abusadores lo habían atacado y que Sam era gay y que tenía miedo de todo y de todos especialmente de él, lo que le resultaba aún más extraño.

 

Podía entender que pensara que él es un troglodita y muy machista; su padre le crío así pero no lo juzgaría por las preferencia que tuviese y no a Sammy. Él había tenido sus aventurillas, pero no era de esos que discriminaban a cuanto gay se le apareciera por enfrente.

 

Y si se enteraba de que algún matón por dárselas de muy macho se había ensañado con su hermanito, lo mataba. Nada de amenazas, ni reprimendas, unos cuantos tiros en brazos y piernas y viviría solo para recordar no hacerlo más.

 

 

La noche paso tranquila y las luces de un nuevo día llegaban al departamento de Sam, el abrió los ojos asustado al encontrarse rodeado; Sam se asustó pensando que era Zack y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido, volteo lentamente su cabeza y se topó con Dean...

 

Lo miro unos minutos mientras la luz del sol pegaba en su rostro de manera mágica, y noto algunas pecas en su piel que destacaban más que otras y que con otro tipo de luz no se ven más que con la de la mañana, los brazos de Dean apretaron su agarre, pegándolo más a su cuerpo, la habitación estaba fría pero esa cama y Dean estaban tibios y acogedores. 

 

Tenía tantas ganas de quedarse allí y se acurruco un poco más todo lo que su brazo derecho le permitía, casi hundiendo la nariz en el cuello de Dean y respirando de su hermano.

 

La verdad no se sentía tan bien hace mucho tiempo, pero era de día y tenía que llamar a sus camareras y abrir el café, ya no le quedaba dinero y Zack... el pensamiento repentino en su novio lo entristeció y todo su mundo con Dean en el, se hundió en la oscuridad; al no ser lo suficientemente bueno para que Zack no beba, para que le ame lo suficiente para dejar la bebida y para que no lo golpee, para no cáusale todo eso a Zack.

 

Se desprendió de Dean y camino lento al baño mirando el piso, tenía que limpiar eso antes de que Dean viese los escombros y la sangre...

 

Pero cuando entro al baño... todo estaba limpio, había un inodoro nuevo y la bañadera estaba arreglada, el espejo, lo azulejos, las toallas y las cortinas estaban en perfecto estado, mirando con detenimiento como las marcas de polvillo blanco decoraban el lugar se notaba que una mano experta había pasado por allí y noto la huellas de ese mismo polvillo salir del baño y meterse en su cuarto.

 

Miro a su hermano desde la puerta, noto que Dean estaba todo vestido lleno de polvillo blanco de los azulejos de su baño, con la botas puestas, él había arreglado todo el baño mientras él dormía.... luego se metió a dormir junto a él...

 

Sam estaba maravillado con su hermano mayor...y solo se quedó mirándolo con esa sensación con la que despertaba siempre cuando Dean cuidaba de el en su niñez. 

 

Pero el sonido de la puerta le heló la sangre, la persona que entro y le miraba desde la sala tiro las llaves sobre la mesa de café y le dirigió unas palabras que no pudo habitar acatar.

 

\- ¿No me saludas Sammy? Ven y dale a tu amor un beso...- la mirada brillante y verde lo miro audaz, esperándolo sonriente y con los brazos abiertos.

 

CONTINUARA....


	4. Chapter 4

Sam se acercó lento, si veía a Dean en su cama y él con ese piyama que le gustaba tanto a Zack, más que nada porque le provocaba quitárselo, lo mataba, esta vez sí lo mataba agolpes.

 

Con la cabeza baja continuo sus pasos hacia Zack y ese lo abrazo, su cuerpo tieso empezó a reaccionar como siempre al cálido cuerpo de su novio, respondió al abraso y Zackary tomo su mentón y lo levanto para besarlo dulcemente como lo hacía siempre; Sam lo acepto, acepto sus disculpas por pegarle y le beso otra vez, pero de manera más urgente empujándolo contra la pared refregándose en el.

 

 

\- Vamos a tu cuarto Sam... déjame mimarte...¿Si?- lo besaba entre palabra y palabra y Sam tiene que decirle que no, pero Zack no lo dejaba, no sabía porque ese sentía tan débil con el pero lo arrastraba hacia su cuarto y la imagen de Dean allí, dormido apacible, lo ponía cada vez más incómodo y temía cual fuera la reacción de Dean al verle besar a su chico y como de golpes le dejaría Zack si lo veía allí.  
\- ¡No espera!, no puedo...- dijo apartado lo un poco y al chico parecía subirse le el mal humor tan rápido que le dio mucho miedo rechazarlo.  
\- ¿Porque Sam?...- pregunto mirándolo fijo, casi lo atravesaba con el brillo que desprendían esos ojos...  
\- Yo, yo, no puedo estoy con las costillas rotas...Zack..- dijo tímido contra su rostro, aun preso por la pared y el cuerpo de su novio.  
\- No mientas ...Sammy... ¿¿No será porque hay otro tipo allí?? ¿¿No será porque te estuvo follando toda la noche?? - soltó con toda la furia, los dientes apretados y la mandíbula encajada...- Lo vi entrar en el departamento, lo vi toda la noche entrar y salir de aquí, vi cómo se acostaba varias veces en tu cama. - las palabras se le caían de la boca y el corazón de Sam ya no tenía más fuerza para latir del miedo que le corría por la piel.  
\- ¡¡¿Que?!! ¡No!¡No! ¡Zack, no tu no entiendes el!!...hmmmm - Zack le tapó la boca y le apretó las costillas con su mano libre- ¡¡UHHMMM!!!!!- grito Sammy por el dolor, pero el sonido fue mitigado por la mano de Zack que amortiguo el quejido.  
\- ¡Sh! ¡Sh! ¡Sh! ¡Shhh! Sam, no me hagas lastimarte como siempre, no me hagas buscar a Yess para partirle la cara por hacerme arrestar y hacerla echar del hospital, no me hagas agarra mi bat y destrozarle la cabeza a tu amigo por meterse en tu cama. - a Sam se le caían las lágrimas de miedo y de dolor físico, la mano de Zack le estrujaba las costillas y sus rodillas iban cediendo sin quererlo.- ...No grites amor, solo ponte de rodillas y no les pasara nada, ¿Ok?- asintió, temía por él, por los otros y no quería que nada les pase a sus amigos, ni a Dean, así que lentamente accedió, arrodillándose frente a él y vio como Zack sonreía y le mostraba lo empalmado que estaba, mientras deslizaba la cremallera lentamente abriéndola frente a los ojos de Sam.

 

Pero la voz de Dean se coló por los oídos de su novio y cuando Sam ya estaba a punto de complacerle de rodillas entre él y la pared, este lo empujo azotándolo contra el suelo pero no tardo en levantarse Zack apresurándose para tomar el bat de encima de la repisa y se dirigió al cuarto, Sam no podía respirar, callo sobre sus costillas rotas y el dolor no le dejaba advertirle a Dean de nada.

 

Zack entro raudo y violento al cuarto pero allí no había nadie, nada, según lo que había escuchado, el tipo este llamaba a su novio por su diminutivo, lo cual le hizo hervir la sangre, solo él podía llamarle así, solo él le podía quererle y solo él se lo follaba.

 

 

Cuando bajo el bat y quiso salir de allí, Dean lo derrumbo de un solo golpe en mitad de la cara, rompiéndole la nariz y tirándole algunos dientes de seguro, el cazador se erguía frente a él como una muralla, estaba decidido a recuperar a su hermano y nadie ponía a Sam Winchester de rodillas y menos con amenazas. 

Esto cruzaba por la cabeza del mayor de los Winchester, mientras que por la cabeza de Sam al ver los rápidos y feroces movimientos de Dean temió por Zack, incluso ya ni sus previas palabras hacia él, ponían un hilo de cordura y sensatez a su cerebro.

 

\- ¡Dean no, no le pegues...! - tosió un hilo de sangre que callo en la baldosa beige.  
\- ¿¿Que?? ¡Sam! Este enano piensa que puede golpearte, amenazarte ¡Y usarte! Me importa un comino su bienestar, le voy a partir TODOS los huesos, uno por uno...- soltó con odio, abalanzándose sobre el chico con todos los músculos de su cuerpo entraban en tensión, diestros para descargar la furia que le sobre cogía, nadie hacia lo que ese bastardo había hecho con su Sammy.

 

Sam hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para levantarse y caminar donde Zack y su hermano estaban, al apoyarse en la puerta la luz del sol no le dejo ver bien pero el sonido del cuerpo de su novio retumbaba debajo del puño de Dean.

 

\- DEAN!! ¡BASTA!! ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!!- Pero el puño de su hermano caía con rabia y odio sobre la cara de Zack, desfigurando el semblante de este, cubriéndolo con la sangre que emanaba de su ceja rota y su nariz sangrante. Dean no planeaba detenerse, él nunca había permitido que alguien le pusiera una mano encima a Sam, su Sammy, ni siquiera su padre, a quien enfrentaba cada vez que eso sucedía y que la verdad era muy contadas las veces, y si no se lo permitía ni a su padre por que hacerlo con alguien como ese tapón de alberca. 

 

 

Su rabia era solo un reflejo del amor que sentía por su hermano, ese sentimiento que siempre le había llevado a cuidar de el sin que nadie se lo pidiera, era su deber, su trabajo, su necesidad.

 

Pero sin darse cuenta las manos del propio Sam lo alejaron de ese bastardo, haciéndolo caer de espaldas contra el piso debido a la fuerza que su hermano aun poseía, pero que no se atrevía a usar para defenderse, su ira creció aún más si eso era posible; no entendía como era capaz de proteger a esa escoria cuando le había lastimado tanto.

 

 

\- ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?¡ - pregunto preso de la indignación. - ¿Por qué lo defiendes?  
\- ¡¡Lo quiero!! - soltó de inmediato, sin medir ni una sola letra de sus palabras, arrastrando a el cuerpo inconsciente de Zack hasta su regazo, soltando lágrimas sobre el ensangrentado rostro, tirando de su camisa intentando despertarlo.

 

La cara de Dean no era otra que la del desconcierto puro, las palabras de su hermano habían taladrado en su mente congelándolo en su sitio, pero al mismo tiempo aun no las comprendía del todo, o más bien se negaba a hacerlo, era imposible para el asimilar que su hermano amara a una persona que le hacía tanto daño, que lo había convertido en una simple y desvalida sombra del hombre que alguna vez fue.

 

\- ¿Que dijiste? - exclamo con un hilo de voz, la incredulidad tiñendo su tono y el odio brillando en sus ojos verdes, oscurecidos por la repentina furia que le invadía el cuerpo, reavivada por las estúpidas palabras de Sam.  
\- ¡¡Lo que escuchaste!! - se animó a decir, casi con prepotencia en la voz, con un desafío del que Dean estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, pero Sam no lo noto - ...Que lo quiero, soy suyo y de nadie más y si eso te asquea ya sabes donde está la puerta ....Dean...- dijo más temerosamente al ver como su hermano se levantaba con cada una de sus palabras sobre sus pies y le miraba de esa manera que tanto le dolía siempre.  
\- No me da asco Sammy. - soltó de pronto, presa del coraje que esa escena le provocaba. - Me da pena y me decepciona en lo que te ha convertido. - soltó sin ver el impacto de sus palabras, girándose sobre si para salir de ahí, no dejando que su hermano viera lo afectado que estaba

 

 

El corazón del pequeño estallaba en su pecho, desecho por las palabras de su hermano, si, él sabía que sería así, se convenció de ello por mucho tiempo, pero escuchar las palabras directamente de él no fue duro, fue desbastador, y le faltaba el aire por ellas, sabia también que no le volvería a ver y cerro su puño sobre la ensangrentada camisa de Zack, aferrándose a lo único que tenía; él no podía discernir porque lo quería, pero estaba seguro de que era lo único que tenía, lo único normal que la vida le había dado a pesar de los altercados y enfados del mismo.

 

Miro su rostro desecho por la brutalidad que Dean descargo en el e intento pensar porque tanto enojo, porque tanta violencia; se recordó a sí mismo en el espejo antes de romperlo y verse tan herido, antes de llamar a Katty para que lo lleve al hospital, le acaricio el pelo y escucho un quejido sordo, no podía llevarlo al hospital, Yess estaba allí y seguro... seguro, no lo atendía o lo mataba alegando algún fallo, si, la conocía lo suficiente para saber lo vengativa que es la chica. 

 

 

La puerta resonó en el departamento al cerrarse con desgano, ¿Cómo un día tan lindo se desfiguro en tal caso? Él quería sorprender a Sam arreglando daños externos, como el baño antes de que se despierte, pero fue a él lo que lo sorprendió al escuchar esa voz llamando a Sam "amor", esa voz obligándolo, amenazándolo, causándole dolor; bajaba los escalones con toda la rabia, se detuvo a golpear el muro para extraer ese odio profundo que le causaba las palabras "amor" dichas por ese sujeto, ¡Ja!  
¿Qué sabe el de amor, eh? ¿Acaso cuido toda su vida a una sola persona como su tesoro personal? ¿Salvo a ese niño de miles de peligros a pesar de las ordenes de su padre? ¿Le limpio los mocos? ¿Le beso las rodillas cuando callo de la primera bicicleta que tuvo?, ¿Lo vio enamorarse por primera vez?, ¿Eh?, ¿Acaso estuvo allí? Como osa Sam decir que el que el...¡¡Demonios!! ¡Que él le pertenece!! Si solo es suyo y nadie más que suyo, ¡Maldición! Debería estar estudiando, debería estar comprometido con una chica como Yess... no, todo roto y cuidando de ser bastardo.

 

 

Pero no, se hallaba hundido hasta el cuello de mierda, a causa de un mal nacido que no hacia otra cosa que lastimarlo y borrar todo rastro de lo que alguna vez fue Sam Winchester, su Sammy, su hermano, la única persona que amaba en todo ese maldito y jodido mundo.

 

Levanto la mirada y bajo el deslumbrante sol, el impala destellaba comunicándose con él, como solo el podía, y solo un Winchester podría entender del único lugar que considero su casa, que su bebe le decía que lo recuperara... sea cual sea el coste ; el tenía que traer al viejo Sam de vuelta; la rubia chismosa llego a su cabeza otra vez, hurgo en su bolsillo, tomo las llaves y camino hasta su princesa, se montó en ella y condujo al hospital; si había escuchado bien Yessica ya estaría en su turno nuevamente, necesitaba llenar los agujeros de la vida de Sam que le carcomían por dentro como gusanos pútridos y reprochadores, Sam era suyo, él debía estar en su vida y cuidarlo pero aun así lo dejo marchar sin él, de verdad creyó que estaría mejor así, que no necesitaba más su ayuda viendo lo grande y tan listo que se había vuelto; pero tal parece que se equivocó...

 

 

Espero con la desesperación a flor de piel, tanto en realidad giraba como un trompo desbocado en la sala de espera de personal, y tragaba un asqueroso café de la maquina cuando la enfermera entro por la puerta y se lo quedo mirando como si....si su piel fuera lila, caminara con cojera y de su boca solo salieran los reclamos de sesos para el almuerzo.

 

 

\- Tengo que hablar contigo. - soltó acercándose completamente a ella serio como una tumba.  
\- Donde esta Sam. - el ceño fruncido le indicaba a Dean que la chica esperaba que le dijera que en la sala de urgencias, pero el solo negó rotundo su gesto.  
\- Mira ese Zack es el novio de mi hermanito lo entiendo, ¿Pero lo que no comprendo es que aun esta con él?! ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? ¿Porque deja que esto le pase?? ¡No, no me entra en la cabeza, ese Sam no es el que yo crie!! - soltó en un grito desesperado mientras recorría la diminuta sala de descanso.  
\- ¡Hey! - la chica lo tomo de la cazadora y lo mantuvo quieto un segundo – ¿¡Donde esta Sam!? - lo miro con determinación.  
\- En su departamento, con el bastardo y desfigurado de Zack - Dean se sentó en la silla blanca cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos - No se ni que hago aquí pidiéndote respuestas.- acoto cansado la cabeza no le daba más, toda esa situación jamás se la habría imaginado era para el demasiado inverosímil e errática para ser cierta.  
\- ¿Lo dejaste con Zack? ¡¡Estás loco!! ¡¡Lo golpeara de nuevo!! - le reclamo estaba enfadada la pequeña chica podía sentirse en el aire el enfado.  
\- No creo que pueda moverse por el momento - dijo tan rápidamente que la enfermera se tomó unos minutos para procesarla.  
\- ¿Porque no? -acoto.  
\- Bueno, la última vez que lo vi estaba desmayado junto a Sam, antes de que este me echara de su casa. - se hundió en la silla se hundió en sus hombros, tenía que sacara Sam de este poso y no sabía como.  
\- ¿Golpeaste a Zack? - la chica se sentó junto a él atónita - Te diría que eres mi héroe, si no tuviese el efecto contrario en Sam... - soltó el aire con angustia y Dean la miro sin entender. - Si ya, entiendo esa mirada y entiendo la situación de Sam y poner en el papel de víctima al victimario solo hace que la real víctima solo sienta pena y se aferre más al hostigador de todo este embrollo... - dijo como si de un libro se tratase y Dean no entendió nada de nada – Dios santo …- soltó y se levantó con su escueto uniforma blanco y le dijo – Mira, Katty sabe la historia completa, y lo que dije antes.... en resumen, es que Sam estará más arraigado a Zack ahora que antes...si entendiste eso, ¿no? - lo miro dudando y Dean lo entendió desde el principio pero quería golpearse a sí mismo por idiota.  
\- Donde encuentro a Katty...- dijo levantándose pesadamente ya sin ganas de más sorpresas, pero sabía que se le venía algo más gordo por delante y el como siempre, tenía que seguir adelante y enfrentarlo.

 

 

La rubia saco un piloncito de rasetes y anoto la dirección allí, se la tendió y lo miro atentamente, al ver como el dolor de ver a su hermano así le mataba algo en lo más hondo, el acaricio una mejilla en forma de consuelo y Dean salió de sus pensamientos, fijado se en esos enormes ojos verdes y la comprensión y consuelo que le brindaban.

 

\- Gracias. – atino a decir antes de marcharse de allí, dejando a la enfermera atrás.

 

 

La dirección era de una veterinaria a una cuadras del departamento de Sam, la fachada era antigua y de ladrillos a la vista, los ventanales mostraban la gente del lado de adentro esperando ser atendidos con su mascota; recordó que Sam siempre quiso un perrito era pasarse por enfrente de algún local de venta de pichichos y el ya estaba colgado del cristal como una sopapa, se quedó mirando en la vitrina a los labradores dorados, marrones y negros, de no más de dos mases, a través del vidrio y la ilusión de ver a su hermano de siete, diez, doce y diecisiete años colgado del vidrio, se le hicieron un batallón de sonrisas y hoyuelos pidiéndole un condenado perro, pero lo que no veía en ese mar de Sammys, era el Sam de ahora, el no pedía nada solo en un rincón esperando una reprimenda.

 

El nudo en su garganta se intensifico y el odio a ese tapón de piso creció sin medida, la desesperación y la angustia hacían estragos en él, casi se le cae una lágrima de dolor por toda la jodida situación cuando una chica, menudita y de enormes ojos cafés, le pregunto si estaba bien, Dean salió rápidamente de su congoja disimulando a la perfección una sonrisa diestra y respondió con la mano que estaba todo bien y siguió mirando la vitrina.

 

La chica salió del local, camino hasta el borde de la acera y volvió a colocarse justo a su lado, Dean se sentía incómodo solo quería sacarse ese pesar de adentro, solo y alejado de todo el mundo, pero esa mujer de pelo castaño claro y ondulado lo miraba sin mirarlo, traía una bata blanca y un lapicero en el bolsillo.

 

 

\- A Sam le gusta ese....- señalo con alegría y picardía algo que parecía no poder evitar a la hora de hablar.  
\- ¿Disculpa? - Dean la observo, detenidamente esta vez notando los gruesos labios y las pecas en le puente de su nariz toda su imagen era risueña y muy sureña.  
\- A tu hermano Sam, ¿Eres Dean verdad?, a Sam le gusta ese perrito de allí, está enamorado de él pero él dice que no puede tenerlo porque Zack es alérgico, aunque en lo personal ese tipo es alérgico a ser buena gente - dijo como susurrando para que nadie le escuche hablar mal de alguien como si fuese algo fuera de lugar para ella.  
\- Tu eres..- dudo de donde había salido esa chica tan rara.  
\- Soy Katty, un placer. - le tendió la mano con una sonrisa enorme y sus ojos cerrados, sin miedo alguno, tan confiados que le parecía mentira conocer a alguien así.  
\- Dean -  
\- Lo sé -  
\- Disculpa… -  
\- Yessica me aviso que venias, me dio una descripción completa pero como no soy buena distinguiendo porque soy daltónica me confundí de sujeto cinco veces ya ja ja ja ja ja - aun le sostenía la mano mientras hablaba y parecía no querer soltarle.  
\- JA! eres todo un personaje, cierto? - le sonriendo encantador.  
\- Puedes apostar a que soy más rara aun, ven pasa a la clínica tenemos que hablar, no? - tiro de su mano y lo metió dentro, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de asentir o aceptar.

 

 

La chica iba saludando gente y solo le soltó solo un momento para tomar al cachorro revoltoso del corral de la vitrina, el cual tenía un pañuelo ranchero amarillo al cuello y era de color marrón chocolate brillante, lo volvió a agarrar de la mano y saludando a todos lo llevo a la trastienda con el cachorro en el otro brazo y de allí a unas escaleras, que conducían al piso de arriba, todo trascurrió muy rápido tal cual era esa chica, la paredes celestes con líneas verde oscuro trasversales decoraban el pasillo que llevaba a la única puerta lila el fondo, le entrego al cachorro el cual se le quedo mirando como esperando una explicación de a donde lo llevaban y quienes eran ellos y Dean pareció entenderle, porque hizo un movimiento con los hombros diciendo que no tenía ni idea de a donde lo llevaba esa chica.

 

 

Cuando al fin abrió la puerta esta era la entrada aun departamento amplio y lila, digno de la dueña lleno de fotografiaras y peluches adornos raros y lindos y lleno de color y de sillones mullidos y suaves a la vista y la cocina era parecida a la de Sam, eso era raro la misma isla fletante dividiendo el ambiente, una cocina de chef de seis hornillas y todo de acero inoxidable y mármol crema, con lo detalles en madera oscura.

 

Dean se quedó contemplando la cocina, no eran parecidas eran idénticas.

 

\- Sam me la monto el año que lo conocí, en ese entonces Zack no existía, él era la comidilla del pueblo cuando salvo a el viejo Jacksonville, el anciano odiaba a todo el mundo y a pesar de haber tenido altercados con Sammy antes, este se sorprendió tanto de que aun así después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar lo salvara del incendio, por eso le regalo el café y por eso conoció a Zack.... - la chica se detuvo frente a la cafetera, sopesando esa parte de la historia, Dean se había acercado y soltado al perrito en el departamento. - En fin...es un tema en el que tendremos que ahondar si quieres saber que paso con tu hermano - se volteo con dos tazas de café y Dean se sentó en el taburete en frente de la isla flotante - ...solo te pido paciencia...es que me duele haber sido testigo de cómo Sam cambio, tan radicalmente y no saber o no tener idea de cómo detener esto... - tristemente se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.  
\- De acuerdo … - respiro hondo - Tu dime todo lo que sepas y yo tratare de no agarrar la Colt y matar al sujeto... - dijo intentando aminorar las noticias con una broma que no le salió como él quería, porque parecía que era en serio lo de pegarle un tiro a Zack y no estaba tan lejos la línea para que el hiciera eso.  
\- Ok, no sé qué es un Colt, pero supongo que por como terminaste la oración es un arma...en fin.- tomo un sorbo del café y lo miro - todo empezó con el café...- dejo la taza en la mesada de mármol y se levantó caminando por la cocina, buscando algo con que acompañar el café.

 

 

Dean no la apresuro, dejo que se tomara su tiempo para contar la historia que odiaría esté en la vida de su hermano, respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse, el café no ayudaba pero el perrito lo distraía, a cada rato encontraba algo que le gustaba y se lo depositaba a sus pies, como si él se lo fuese aguardar, la chica trajo unos pastelillos y saco una torta de frambuesas de la heladera y serbia un pedazo en cada platito mientras contaba como lo conoció a Sam.

 

 

 

CONTINUARA.....


	5. Chapter 5

\- Cuando conocí a Sam, estaba en la facultad cursando lenguas muertas 2, con el profesor Mac Mayers, el desgraciado pensó que por ser como soy podría aprovecharse de su puesto para meterme mano, cuando Sam apareció… - respiro hondo tratando de agrupar las palabras en algo entendible y cronológico.- Sam le sacaba una cabeza y un poco más al profesor, que a mí me superase por completo era obvio, pero no fue necesaria palabra alguna, Sam solo se acercó como una sombra silenciosa, sin pedir permiso y ni sentir la intrusión dentro del aula donde me había acorralado Mayers, solo se paró junto a él, pegándole el susto de su vida con su altura y la mirada vacía y cabreada, ¡Te juro que podría amedrentar a los muertos con esa mirada! - se dirigió a Dean mostrando una sonrisa, como si hubiese sido ayer que sucedió, directamente a los ojos con un asombro y una idolatría que él mismo había sentido por su hermanito.

\- El tipo sin apartar la mirada de Sam, retiro sus manos de mi como si le quemara, Sam me coloco la camisa, el suéter y mi campera y Mayers solo de repente reacciono, le dijo de todo menos bonito.... Sam después de ponerme mi bolso atravesado sobre me abrigo, dio dos pasos y estampo al profesor en la pizarra con una sola mano y de la corbata lo levanto como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase; yo estaba muy asustada, shockeada con todo lo que estaba pasando y solo miraba lo que ocurría a mi alrededor incapaz de discernir, si eso, me estaba pasando o no, solo sé que me salvaron y mi cuerpo aun temblaba como un papel. - bebió de su café, instando a Dean a probar el suyo. – Ni siquiera sé porque tome esa clase... yo estudiaba veterinaria, por dios santo. Solo agradezco a dios que Sam estuviese allí o que pasara por allí, la verdad no tengo ni idea de donde había salido, pero yo lo agradecía, cuando termino de golpear al profesor y amenazarle con una voz sepulcral, que si la dirigía a mí me meaba... - se volteo a Dean y le puso la mano en su antebrazo para acentuar sus siguientes palabras.  
\- Lo siento, muy gráfico y asqueroso, pero en ese momento creí que si me haría encima, si me hablaba con ese tono.- continuo finalizando su café y dejándolo a un lado, se reclino en la mesa mirando a Dean y comiendo un pedazo de su pai de frambuesas; - ...Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Sam tiraba de mi por los pasillos, yo no había notado como me había aferrado a su mano y me dejaba llevar sin más, cuando me sentó en un taburete y me puso una taza de Té en frene, ya estábamos en un café, lo mire y me miro y con sus enormes manos me seco las lágrimas que yo no sabía que había derramado, el semblante vacío y aterrador ya no estaba, solo unos enormes, rasgados y claros ojos de cachorrillo que me miraban dulcemente y con pena, me dijo “lamento no haber llegado antes Katty”, me largue a llorar como una condenada. Así fue como lo conocí, él era un tipo alegre y fuerte, decidido y capaz de hacer hazañas que una persona normal no podría, no por miedo o falta de reacción... - suspiro mirando el techo. - Extraño a ese chico...- comió más pastel.

 

\- ¿Y cuándo cambio? O sea como como es que...- Dean que hasta ese momento había estado callado, rompió el silencio sabiendo que el chico que describía Katty si era su hermano y no el que ahora estaba con Zack.

 

\- ¿¿Conoció a Zack?? Fue en ese mismo café, el café que le regalo el viejo y maldito de Jacksonville...- exhalo le estaba costando llegara a esa parte – Yo... después de eso, iba seguido al café con mis amigas o sola, a estudiar o a pasar el rato, cuando Sam empezó a restaurar el departamento de arriba, cuando el café marchaba a todo vapor y las ganancias superaban sus expectativas, se di el lujo de tirar abajo el viejo departamento y hacerlo todo de cero. Él solo, él levanto las paredes y coloco las cañerías, la instalación de luz y gas, según lo reglamentado por el municipio, y todo de un montón de libros que leía por las noches mientras no estudiaba derecho, tardo todo un año en terminarlo, pero lo hizo solo, en ese tiempo él vivía conmigo y fue cuando me instalo la cocina, cuando aún estudiaba, trabajaba y construía su vida, salía con amigos y tenía una vida normal... era más que eso, era el modelo de hombre que cualquiera desearía tener a su lado.- la voz de Katty se iba cerrando en un nudo cuando la parte que Dean no quería escuchar se acercaba, lo miro y continuo...  
\- Hasta que llego Zack... Sam tenía sus dudas con respecto a relacionarse de esa manera con un chico, tenía sus reservas, pero Zack no, y él no era como es ahora tampoco, antes cuando empezaron su relación, eran de lo más lindo verlos juntos, jugando por el café a echarse miradas, rosándose o a los empujones, yo era feliz de verles tan bien, pero de un día para el otro. Cuando la madre de Zack murió y se quedó dos meses en su pueblo natal, el volvió cambiado, Zack ya no estaba en el café, ni atendiendo mesas y Sam estaba gris, preocupado, con la vista siempre en la puerta, angustiado, supe que en la universidad Zack empezó a tener altercados con todo el mundo, hasta que empezó una discusión con un profesor y lo golpeo y lo echaron del establecimiento a base de patadas y órdenes judiciales, desde entones Sam había contratado más camareras para que manejaran el lugar sin él, cuando los negocios se iban a pique... más que nada porque la mayor atracción del lugar, no era la decoración, era Sam, que su palpable buen humor y deslumbrante sonrisa hacía sentir a todos bien, pero lo peor fue cuando Sam se vio obligado a estar en el café por la enfermedad de una de sus empleadas y cuando apareció el tenia...- trago con dolor y lágrimas en sus ojos avellana. - Moretones por todos lados... un ojo negro, el labio partido y magulladuras en las muñecas y cuello, me horrorice y Sam me pidió que no me exaltara, que no era nada y que él estaba acostumbrado a los golpes... lo mire estupefacta, le pregunte “¡¿Como que acostumbrado Sam?! ¡No es correcto! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! Le reclame y cuando me dijo que Zack, casi me muero. - las lágrimas gruesas corrían en cámara lenta por sus mejillas haciendo relucir sus facciones.

 

Dean tenía el corazón en la garganta, si su hermano estaba acostumbrado a ello, a los moretones, a los golpes, pero no de esa índole, no de un motivo conyugal, domestico... sino de demonios y vampiros y hombres lobos que le dificultaban la vida no muriéndose rápidamente en su presencia.

 

\- Cuando Sam desapareció de nuevo por semanas y el café estaba cerrado y no había nadie en su departamento, me asuste, me asusté mucho, un día tres semanas después, mi amiga Yess me contó de un chico que apareció en el hospital con los dedos rotos y la cara hecha una mora de lo hinchada y lastimada que la tenía, más la infección que traía en la piel destrozada, apenas se veía el color de los ojos del chico, el comentario no me llego para nada, yo seguía pensando en mi amigo desaparecido, cuando el nombre de Sam Winchester salió de los labios de mi amiga; inmediatamente la asalte con preguntas y Yess a pesar de estar en su día libre me llevo al hospital porque el chico con la mandíbula quebrada en dos partes y la mano entablillada y enyesada seguía allí - Dean tembló... ¿¿Sam había estado más de una vez en el hospital?? ¿¿Herido de esa manera?? La pequeña morena percibió su desesperación, la angustia cuando se llevó a mano a la boca tratando de controlarse y le tomo de la mano, sujetándola fuertemente y continuo...  
\- Cuando llegue, Sam me vio y se echó a llorar, lo abrase y él me pedía que me fuera, que no quería que lo viera así, pero lo mande al demonio y me quede con él, desde entonces Yessica me avisa cada vez que él está allí y yo lo voy a ver y le consuelo, solo una vez puede denunciar a Zack porque Sam no se enteró y cuando lo hizo me lo recrimino, dejando de hablarme por tres meses, cuando Zack volvió a mandarlo al hospital con el cráneo partido y sin 4 dientes que se los colocaron con cirugía un mes después, yo empecé a verle de nuevo, Yess para entonces se había transformado en una amiga más que cuidaba de él, en lo que le era posible y lo que Sam se dejaba cuidar, impidiendo que Zack viese a Sam antes de que se recuperara de las lecciones si se aparecía por el hospital... en total estos últimos cinco años... Sam ha ido y venido por la sala de urgencias y pagado fortunas en la atención médica, más veces de lo que desearía jamás....- Dean lloraba, apretando los dientes y los puños con cada palabra.

La vida de su hermanito había sido destrozada por un maldito con problemas, que nada tenían que ver con él, Katty lo miro sorprendida el rubio estaba helado, su mano que aún estaba entre la suya fría como el hielo y el agua salada que caía de sus ojos dejando -sin poder evitarlo- surcos de dolor a su paso, le partieron el alma a la chica ...se dio cuenta de todo lo que quería a su hermano en ese momento pero él seguía perdido en las palabras, en los hechos, en un remolino de circunstancias que lo llevaron a su hermano a no saber cómo decir que no, a cómo defenderse de un mal sano amor...

Las palabras de su hermano le llegaron como golpe seco en la frene, aturdiéndolo, “él quería a Zack” a pesar de los años de tortura psicología y física, él quería al bastardo... la veterinaria lo tenía envuelto en sus pequeños brazos con toda la fuerza que podía imprimir en su consuelo, y no era mucha, pero él se hundió un momento en ese pequeño hombro, y en ese pelo hondeado y negro. 

Sin poder evitarlo, el nudo en la garganta de Dean era tan grande que apenas podía respirar, solo de imaginar a su hermanito solo, golpeado, maltratado de más maneras que solo las visibles para no acudir por ayuda, por vergüenza, a estar solo mientras el cazaba y festejaba triunfos por las carreteras... sin preocupaciones; le lleno de culpa, era su deber mantener a Sam a salvo y era su deber cuidarle ahora, lo había alejado de su vista donde sabía que estaba seguro, solo porque pensó... que era mejor es que tuviera una vida normal, pero esa vida normal se había desfigurado completamente.

 

Cuando se separó de la chica se secó los rastros de su lágrimas con la cazadora de su padre como pudo y el cachorrillo lloraba a sus pies, lo tomo, lo levanto y lo presiono contra su pecho acariciando sus orejas... miro a la veterinaria más calmado y soltó un profundo.

 

\- Gracias...- su garganta raspando esa palabra más de lo que pretendía.

 

 

Horas más tarde, donde monto guardia, vio salir del departamento a Zack cojeando y sujetando una bolsa de hielo en su cara, ya había oscurecido y no sería vista su imagen entrando a hurtadillas, con el sigilo característico de su entrenamiento de toda la vida, se escabullo dentro del departamento; abrir las puertas fue fácil, pero la casa olía extraño, olía a sangre derramada, alcohol y habanos...¿Habanos? ¿En serio?, pensó para sí mismo, camino lentamente por el lugar sin hacer un solo ruido, esperando que Sam no se haya marchado de allí, pero las habitaciones estaban vacías no había nadie en el departamento, las gotas de sangre del rostro de Zack aún estaban allí y algunas nuevas marcas sobre la cama, supuso que Sam lo arrastro a su cama para curarlo; pero si lo recordaba bien Zack salió del departamento con una bolsa de hielo en la cara.

 

Volteo para salir del cuarto de Sam y la lámpara que estaba sobre la cómoda no estaba, miro el piso creyendo que él, al caer de espaldas la habría tirado y los trozos de la misma estarían regados por la superficie, pero no, había nada allí, miro detrás de la cómoda y el enchufe de la lámpara estaba conectado al toma corriente saltando chispas contra la madera del mueble.

 

Dean frunció el ceño pero era de lo más raro, salió del cuarto y entro en el de Zack, las mantas de su cama no estaban y la caja de herramientas que había debajo de su cama tampoco, siguió revisando el lugar y las cosas que había memorizado la noche anterior al estar de vigilia, habían cambiado, algunas cosas ya no ataban y no las encontraba por ningún lado.

 

De repente desde la cocina se escuchó como una toz apagada llegaba de algún lado del departamento, el corazón se le agito, se pateó mentalmente al no revisar el baño, corrió con desesperación al cuarto de baño y la cerradura de la misma estaba congelada, su respiración se cortó cuando entro y la luz de todas las lámparas que habían desaparecido en la casa estaban apuntando a Sam.

 

Un aire acondicionado colocado lejos de el para que no pudiera alcanzarlo funcionaba en la mínima temperatura, su hermanito estaba atado al inodoro, nuevos hematomas en su rostro y sus costillas, aunque esto último no podía asegurarlo porque Sam no le dejaba ver su cuerpo, las lastimaduras cortes y magullones a lo largo del abdomen, terminaron por desplomarlo, Sam tenía los ojos enrojecidos y achicados por toda la luz cegadora que le apuntaba solo a él, como si de un interrogatorio se tratase, lastimando sus ojos y su mente, estaba semi desnudo con los bóxers solamente, temblando de frío por el aparato que el apuntaba también.

 

Rápidamente lo desato y le saco la mordaza de la boca, el castaño solo dijo el nombre del bastardo que lo puso allí, marcando su mente y su alma con sus atrocidades, afirmando su dependencia, cuando Sam en busca de calor se arrimó a su cuerpo y por debajo de la cazadora abrazo al rubio, este se estremeció por la baja temperatura del cuerpo de su Sammy, le saco las ataduras del cuello que colgaban de un perchero, colgando del barral de la ducha y lo levanto completamente sacándolo de allí, el cuerpo frágil, desnudo y frío se refugiaba en él, perdido, su cabeza nublada y confusa lo llamaba por él nombre de Zack, lo dejo en la cama y tomo el ron que el enano maldito tenia escondido en la habitación.

Lo vacío sobre el cuerpo de Sam inmediatamente casi hasta la mitad, froto con el calor del fuerte alcohol sobre la helada piel, en unos primeros auxilios para la hipotermia de su hermano; sus finos labios azules lo ponían nervioso, froto con esmero las largas piernas notando los fuertes músculos y lo firmes que estaban, los brazos bien definidos y equilibrada musculatura, ese no era el cuerpo de alguien débil o sumiso... al pasar sus manos sobre el torso desnudo y sobre algunos vendajes de sus costillas lastimadas, Sam se quejó por el alcohol, el ardor y el soltó una palabras de aliento para que resistiera.

 

 

Sam al escucharle se estremeció, reconociendo a su hermano mayor por la voz... incrédulo de que este allí y huyo de su tacto inmediatamente con el cuerpo tembloroso y helado, lo retuvo de los tobillos y el tacto le hizo voltear, a ver la textura extraña de los mismos... las marcas circulares rojas e infectadas casi le hacen botar el corazón por la boca, Zack le había quemado con el habano mientras lo tenía atado, dejando un centenar de marcas alrededor de ellos como una pulsera de dolor, una esclava en recordatorio de a quien pertenecía.

 

Sam seguía luchando y Dean le hablo dulcemente, no sabía de donde salió ese sentimiento que no reflejaba el dolor de verlo así, que tanto le abrumaba, con suaves palabras Sam se dejó arrastrar por la cama y aproximarse a su hermano mayor, relajándose solo un poco, dejando a Dean recorrer su cuerpo con más alcohol frotando la piel para darle calor, rápidamente lo vistió a regañadientes y con Sam sentado en el borde de la cama y medio vestido, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dijo que jamás lo abandonara, incluso si llegase a odiarle, Sam no entendía claramente eso, aún estaba con la cabeza abombada y difusa por el frío, solo la mirada verde cálida y el puente de la nariz lleno de pecas apenas visibles le hacía volar donde su hermano mayor y él eran pequeños donde le cuidaba de todo y de todos como en un sueño que apenas entendia.

 

 

Abrigo bien al niño que temblaba más levemente entre sus brazos y teniendo todo lo que él creía necesario en un bolso, se lo monto en la espalda y camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida, de la pesadilla en carne viva en la que Sam estaba atrapado.

 

 

Pero las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles, Zack abrió la puerta en ese momento con la cara llena de curitas y gasas cubriendo las heridas que le había hecho él, la palpitante furia que le recorrió a los dos al verse solamente, lleno el aire de electricidad, Zack entro a la casa sin cerrar la puerta desafiando a Dean a pasar si se atrevía, Dean solo tenía una mano libre para enfrentarle y en ella tenía el bolso de su hermano.

 

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas con mi chico? - dijo tan sereno que Dean podría haber vomitado allí mismo si el tono de voz no fuera tan melodioso, como el canto de una serpiente.

\- ¿Y tú a donde crees...? - le respondió.  
\- Es mío y no te lo llevaras... – el cabreo empezaba a flotar le por la piel y parecía más amenazante a pesar de su baja esturara.  
\- Intenta detenerme. – nada podría amedrentarle ahora no después de todo lo vivido.  
\- ¿¿De verdad crees que podrás enfrentarme tan cargado como estas??- rio balanceándose sobre su eje acercándose a su arma predilecta.  
\- Tu... ¿¿No tienes idea de lo que es un Winchester cierto??-  
\- Oh.... sí que lose, el culito de tu hermano es la delicia en carne y hueso. - la rabia de Dean creció descomunalmente ante esas palabras - Y ese culito es solo mío para follármelo. - Zack tomo el bat de hierro que estaba junto a la puerta y lo balanceo frente a Dean como probando el peso del objeto.  
\- Pues no tienes idea de nada capullo y a mí no me amenazan con el mismo bat dos veces. - Dean suelta el bolso y desenfunda la Colt en una milésima de segundo.

 

Zack mira el arma antigua y se carcajeo, como si fuese un chiste que quiere pegarle un tiro con esa arma, la veía tan vieja del año en que los cowboys fueron bautizados cowboys, el cañón largo y plateado, fino y de tambor, con un mango de madera curtido por los años, parecía que aun gatilla, pero seguro le reventaba en las manos, pensó el ebrio de Zack.

 

El novio de Sam se abalanzo sobre Dean y su hermano inconsciente, el sonido de la bala atravesaba la carne en consecuencia a la explosión del gatillo que lanzo la munición, retumbando en la sala, formando un eco sordo de humo y pólvora, Dean quería matarle de verdad que sí, quería tortúrale como le habían enseñado en el infierno, quería degollarle y colgarlo de una pica para drenarle la sangre, hacer jirones con su piel, descargar la rabia, la furia de que ese tipo haya tocado a su hermano de todas las maneras posibles, no solo física o sexualmente, si no psíquicamente como lo había dejado, ciego y helándose, solo para remarcar su punto.

 

Le despreciaba con cada fibra de su ser, pero no volvería a ponerlo en papel de víctima, el hombro de Zack manchaba la pared mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba sobre esta, el impulso del proyectil lo había desplazado hacia atrás, unos diez pasos y su hombro destrozado no dejaba de brotar liquido como una represa de sangre a puros borbotones.

 

 

\- ¡¡Arrhhhhh!! ¡¡Que has hecho!! ¡¡Mi hombro!! - grito y lloro con desesperación.  
\- ¡Sabes que te mereces algo peor! Bastardo, no me hagas volver a verte, la próxima no dudare en meterte una bala en el estómago y eso sí que duele. Maricón de mierda. - sentencio recargando con un salto a Sam mejor en su espalda, tomo el bolso lentamente mientras Zack gritaba el nombre de Sam para que lo ayudase. - Nunca más te ayudara, recuperare al chico que crie y ni tu ni dios lo apartaran de mí, de nuevo. - salió por la puerta, pateando al tipo a su paso, llevándose a Sam sobre su espalda.

 

Cruzando la puerta de calle del departamento con Sam a cuestas, noto la noche cerrada, solo lo había dejado solo doce horas, doce malditas horas en la que no creyó necesitarlo y mira lo que le pasa, recuerda a Katty y las veces que Sam había desaparecido, incluso del departamento, se imaginó situaciones similares en cualquier rincón de motel, donde no se molestan en saber quién eres y que le harás a la persona que te acompaña dentro de la habitación.

 

Pensamientos rodeados de miedo que habrá sentido, el dolor interno y externo y la desesperación de necesitar aferrarte a alguien, porque no había nadie más allí para él, que su propio instigador.

 

Una vez más se repudió por eso, tanto como Sam le pertenecía, él le pertenecía a Sam para no sentirse solo, ni abandonado a la buena de dios, pero había fallado y no había conseguido su principal objetivo al dejarlo ir... desprotegido.

 

Metió a Sam con cuidado en el auto, su brazo enyesado apestaba a ron y lo mismo pasaba con el vendaje de sus costillas, la camiseta y jeans aun impregnados del fuerte líquido, el cual le proporcionaban una capa de calor que le serviría para contrarrestar la hipotermia de su cuerpo hasta llegar a destino, tenía que sacar a Sam de la ciudad; ya con el chico recostado en la parte trasera del impala se sintió más aliviado por tener a Sam en su interior, resguardado de todo mal y más aun cuando tomo la carretera y se dirigió lejos de todo eso.

 

Tomo el celular y marco los dos números más recientes de su agenda, dos chicas atendieron el teléfono y tuvo una conversacional con ambas, dándoles a entender que sacaría a Sam de la ciudad y lo llevaría al último lugar seguro que conocía, donde pasaba algunos días de vacaciones de vez en cuando, las chicas asintieron que les parecía lo correcto. Y Yess se ofreció a ir a checar a Zack junto con Katty ambas rieron de manera perturbadora, esta vez fue el quien no quiso saber ningún detalle de lo que planeaban, apago el móvil después de eso. Conduciría sin descanso solo haciendo paradas ocasionales y comprado todo lo necesario para no tener que acercarse a la civilización, el tiempo que sea necesario para desintoxicar a Sam de ese amor mal sano, dependiente y violento.

 

 

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

En el camino solo se detuvo para hacer compras, lleno el baúl de comida seca y enlatada, cuando Sam tuvo una temperatura normal lo coloco en el asiento del copiloto, llenando la parte trasera de suministros, para su larga temporada en las montañas, a más de dos mil kilómetros de cualquier lado... Bobby lo llamaba su lugar de relax, para él era un paraíso de árboles gigantes, exageradamente altos, que no dejaban ver la cabaña desde ninguna perspectiva y el lugar es más lindo que un hotel de lujo, “Y tú en que pensabas que gastado mi dinero hijo??” menciono Bobby la primera vez que lo llevo.

 

Cuando aparcaron él estaba molido, cuatro días sin dormir era su límite; lo primero que hizo esa noche fue llevar a dentro de la casa a Sam y recostarlo en el cuarto principal, era una habitación enorme y Sammy parecía pequeño en ella, la cama de dos plazas y media, alta y mullida era una delicia solo con verla, la madera pulida del piso y la que formaban las paredes le daban un aire cálido a la habitación, le saco toda la ropa, lo desnudo... le cambio las vendas después de limpiarlo con una toalla con agua tibia y lo tapo.

 

Le latía la cabeza por la falta de sueño, bajo de la primera planta y se dirijo al Impala luego de dejar en la puerta todos los suministros -ya lo acomodaría mañana o pasado- volvió al auto y le saco el carburador, y las llaves... los metió donde Bobby le recomendó esconder las cosas si lo necesitaba, Sam jamás los hallaría allí si intentaba escapar.

 

Se quitó la cazadora y la colgó del perchero junto a la puerta, se meso la sien, el dolor no se calmaría hasta que cerrara los ojos, camino hasta el cuarto de huéspedes donde había dormido antes y fue devastadora la sorpresa para el cansado cazador...

 

Su hermosa cama, mullida y que olía a algodones y lirios estaba destrozada por una familia de mapaches... la ventana estaba atravesada con una rama que seguro se deprendió de algún árbol, en alguna tormenta pasada, dejando la habitación expuesta a las inclemencias del clima, por lo cual estos bichos con anteojos aprovecharon para tener familia en su adorada cama de ensueño.

 

Una nueva puntada en la nuca lo hizo desistir de enojarse ...no tenía fuerzas, suspiro y cerró la puerta con llave, camino escaleras arriba entro a la habitación de Sam, se desvistió quedándose solo en bóxers y su camiseta y se metió en la cama, su hermano estaba tibio y la cama sí que era el sueño dorado para los agotados y cansados cazadores del mundo, solo tardo una milésima de segundo para caer redondo en un sueño profundo.

 

En la mañana la cantidad de luz solar que entraba por los ventanales era la justa para un despertar dulce, Bobby no había escatimado en hacer la casa con cierto ángulo para que la luz del amanecer no pegara de lleno y con inclemencia en la habitaciones...

 

Sam sintió el picor en su rostro de las heridas nuevas y algo de fiebre por la exposición al frío, al que Zack lo había sometido... recuerda que lo sacaba de allí, de ese baño al que no podrá volver a mirar de la misma manera, recuerda que no era el quien le propinaba los cuidados para sacarle la gélida caricia que le congelaba la piel y sus huesos... era Dean; Dean lo saco de allí, quería ponerse a llorar de la impotencia, de que su hermano lo viese así, que ...que viese lo que el dejaba que Zack hiciera con él.

 

Fue allí cuando noto que estaba en una cama, los ojos los sentía pesados seguramente por la fiebre que percibía como un ardor en su nariz y sus mejillas, tanteo con su mano y en ella se enredó una camiseta, levanto levemente la mirada y la boca de su hermano le desboco el corazón, su aliento le pegaba en el rostro y tiraba abajo su poca confianza para no mirarlo más, para no acercarse a él... era la tercera vez que despertaba en sus brazos y no recordaba mejor refugio que ese. Pero no tenía opción el “tenia” que salir de allí y volver con Zack y rogar que no esté enfadado...

 

El no podía, no podía quedarse allí... miro a su alrededor algo mareado y se deslizo de la enorme cama, Sam pensó que Dean seguro se había colado a la fuerza a ese lugar, era demasiado bonito, muy arreglado... parecía un hotel de lujo con tendencias decorativas campestres, camino lentamente mientras se sostenía de la pared con su mano semi sana, al bajar las escaleras vio el tiradero de cosas enfrente a la puerta, todos los suministros que podrían servir para meses y meses; largos y de invierno pero su mente se distrajo cuando vio al impala por la ventana de la puerta.

 

Apresurado pero en silencio abrió y cerró la puerta de entrada saliendo de la casa, un frío viento pego en su espalda desnuda, corrió en bóxers a donde estaba el auto negro y se subió a él … y se percató de que no tenía las llaves, busco por allí... en la guantera... debajo del asiento y en el retrovisor y nada, decidió usar los cables del auto y darle arranque como Dean le había enseñado pero …nada, los cables se tocaban, hacían chispas pero nada.

 

Se preocupó tanto por el impala y lo que pudiese sucederle para que no arrancase y abrió el capo del auto, miro atentamente... pero el de autos no sabía nada, un carraspeo lo asusto. Levanto la mirada y allí estaba su hermano mayor... una corriente espantosa de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo, se quedó allí estático con el pelo en la cara y solo uno de sus ojos se le alcanzaban a ver, mirando la figura de Dean en el pórtico con los brazos cursados.

 

El mayo suspiro y camino lentamente hasta el, notando como si de una pequeña ardilla se tratase, asustada del haber sido descubierto, intentando huir de su hermano, de esa casa, con el impala... a los brazos de Zack, pero no había rabia o bronca en el rostro de su hermano, Sam pudo identificar el cansancio, las ojeras y la paciencia para con el...

 

\- Hey Sammy... - dijo su hermano cerrando el capo del auto... desarmando su miedo por completo.

 

Sam no respondió, aun temblaba esperaba represarías por su actos, represarías que llegan como una caricia en el rostro, un brazo que el rodeaba la cintura y lo llevaba lentamente dentro de la casa, Sam no quito su vista de su hermano mayor, dejo que lo metiera en la cama de nuevo, lo peinara un poco, y se acurrucara junto a él.

\- Te haría el desayuno Sam, pero estoy muerto...ahhhh - bostezo - Cuatro días manejando sin dormir son mi limite hermanito...- lo abrazo y le beso el cabello.

Sam estaba en blanco, por primera vez en años... sus claras intenciones de huir no fueron castigadas, estaba de nuevo en brazos de su hermano y un recuerdo de niños le llego dándole paz y cobijo a su intranquilo corazón.

 

****---0---****

 

\-------El humo de un puro lo ahogo, el olor saturado y espeso le rodeaba, el dolor en sus tobillos es intenso, está sujeto no puede moverse, tiene miedo aun así el dolor no pasa, no puede respirar por el humo, el frío y la cuerda en su cuello.  
Intenta llamara a Zack suplicar que le perdone, pero su garganta no emite sonido, todo empieza a girar y a transformarse en un remolino, está en medio de un huracán dentro de su baño, cuando los gigantescos ojos de Zack se abren en la pared y su boca le grita “mío maldita sea!!”----

 

Sam despierta de un sobresalto y sus costillas crujen, recalcando el mal movimiento en la habitación vacía, le cuesta unos segundos ubicarse pero aun así no puede evitar gritar el nombre de su novio cuando escucha y ve como el picaporte se mueve y la puerta se abre.

 

\- ¡¿Zack?!... ¡Zack! - se sienta en la cama y con su brazo enyesado retira las sabanas, pero antes de que pueda bajar de la cama y ayudar a su novio a entrar en la habitación.  
\- No Sammy... solo soy yo... te traje el desayuno/cena – empuja la puerta con la espalda y entra sin cerrar la misma.  
\- ¿¿DEAN?? ¿¿Como?? ¿¿Cuando?? ¿¿Dónde estoy??- le pregunta, mira su cuerpo y nota que solo lleva su bóxers y su rostro enrojece se cubre tan rápido como puede, las laceraciones de años mal curadas y las nuevas que adornan su pecho.  
\- ¿No te acuerdas nada de esta mañana?- le pregunta poniendo una bandeja con patitas sobre su regazo.  
\- Tu, tú te fuiste yo te....eche....y Zack....no, esta mañana no ... ¿Qué día es hoy Dean? - se agarró de su cabello con la mamo que antes era su mano sana, sintió un pinchazo de dolor, miro su mano vendada y por debajo de la venda se veían las marcas de los puros que su novio había tomado por costumbre fumar desde el último año.- ¿Dónde está Zack?- miro a su hermano buscando que no le diga que lo hirió otra vez, porque el enojo de su pareja será mucho más grande y caería en él.  
\- No lo sé... cuando volví al departamento, pensé que no estaban allí, pero cuando escache los ruidos en el baño....- Dean se sentó en la cama corto algo de pan y le puso jalea y mantequilla de maní -la favorita de Sam- y continuo - solo atine a sacarte de allí Sam... y te traje aquí...estamos a cuatro días de distancia de todo...- termino por darle el pan y hacer uno para él, sin mirar a su hermanito.  
\- ¿¿Y Zack??-  
\- No lo sé no estaba allí...- mintió.  
\- Tengo que volver Dean y....¿¿Por qué hablas de distancia en días??- lo miro escrutando el rostro de su hermano intentando saber que era lo que sucedía que es lo que hacia allí.  
\- Puedes intentarlo Sam. - Dean levanto su verde y cálida mirada, al hombre herido entre las blancas mantas. – Pero no creo que puedas encender el impala, y si quieres medidas de medición... mas exactas, está en la única que te voy a dar... estamos a 2.000 Km de cualquier civilización, a pies de la montaña, en medio de un bosque profundo, es muy difícil salir de aquí sin un trasporte...- bajo la mirada y comió su pan con mantequilla  
\- ¿¿Cómo?? ¿Me, me, tienes aquí secuestrado? - Sam se aceleró, ni siquiera presto atención a la comida, a pesar de que hacia un par de días no probaba un buen bocado de nada solido.- ¡¡Dean!! ¡¡No puedes!! ¡¡No puedes aislarme!! No soy ¡¡No puedes alejar me de Zack!! No, no, no puedo creer lo que escucho ...¡¡Eres un maldito!!!- arrojo la bandeja contra la pared pero Dean seguía comiendo su pan sentado frente a él.  
\- Lo siento Sam, no esperaba que fuera contra tu voluntad no ser más martirizado por ese bastardo, pero ten por segur esto...- levanto la mirada, se levantó de la cama – Recuperare al cabrón obstinado, amante de los animales y las familias normales, ¡¡Cueste lo que me cueste!!- levanto la voz en un gruñido amenazante que hizo temblar a Sam, en muchos aspectos.

 

El rubio salió de la habitación dando un portazo, del otro lado se notaban las cosas rompiéndose y los puños de Dean golpeando la pared para después entrar en un silencio agónico, de espera por mas furia de su hermano mayor, pensó que ahora le tocaba a él ser el objeto de descarga de Dean, que abriría la puerta y lo llenaría de golpes y maldiciones denigrantes... siempre era el mismo proceso.

 

Momentos después mientras tiembla debajo de las sabanas en la oscuridad de su cuarto, Dean entra a la habitación lentamente con la cabeza a gachas y los hombros anchos contracturados por la posición en la que esta, enciende las luces y tiene un palo en la mano, la imagen de Zack parpadea sobre la de Dean que se acerca a la cama.

\- Lo siento... no debí gritarte. – Sam pierde su aliento al escuchar eso, Dean no llega a la cama en ningún momento y Sam sale de su escondite atónito por las palabras y lo lejos que se escucha su hermano, cuando enfoca al mismo este está recogiendo los pedazos de platos tazas y vaso de jugo de naranja que le había traído para desayunar juntos.

 

Algo en él se enciende... no sabe que es, se siente como una luz y algo de su boca purga por salir.

 

\- Dean yo...lo siento...deja eso yo lo recojo. -  
\- Si, como si pudieras con el brazo enyesado, eres un criajo Sam, siempre tengo que andar recogiendo los pedazos de tus rabietas... - protesta con un tono burlón y Sam cae redondo ante ese familiar tono.  
\- ¡¡Mierda Dean no soy un lisiado, no soy criajo y yo no tengo rabietas ni berrinches!!- se quejó como un niño en toda regla. Dean río y ese sonido era lo más lindo que Sam había escuchado en años. - ¿De qué te ríes? No te rías de mi ¡¡Dean!!- su hermano se levantó con todo ya recogido y en la bolsa de papel y volteo hacia él, se acercó y le dijo.  
\- Eres un niñato Sammy- deposito un beso en su pelo y se fue alegando traer la cena dentro de un rato.

 

Algo tibio cedió unos centímetros más en él, la puerta no estaba cerrada. Su hermano no le encerraba, se bufaba de él, le prepara la comida como cuando era niño, cuida de él y lo aleja de cualquier cosa que lo pueda llegar a lastimar... el miedo parece un extraño ahora, ese sujeto que lo acompaño desde hace cinco años, dándole la capacidad de presentir cuando algo malo pasaría, el miedo ya no estaba lo había dejado solo...

Y sin Zack... ¿Como viviría? Su hermano lo protege de él como si fuese uno de los demonios que persiguió toda su vida, la vida de la que huyo a todo vapor a pesar de dejar lo más valioso que tuvo nunca.

 

Solo por algo de libertad, miro sus manos, su cuerpo...

 

¿Qué libertad? ¿¿La había tenido alguna vez?? Sin su novio controlándolo, buscándolo en cada rincón... él no tenía libertad... ¿Entonces porque ese fue del lado de Dean?

 

Levanta la mirada a la puerta y el recuerdo de su padre le pega tan fuerte como los golpes de su novio, Zack y su padre se parecen tanto ahora... de verdad pensó que podría hacer a Zack amarlo lo suficiente para no lastimarlo más...

 

Se acurruca y se larga a llorar, él no quiere eso, el no quiero un sujeto como ese … tan parecido a su padre, es solo quiere que le quieran, que le amen, pensó que si se iba lejos de Dean lo tendría… pero no.

 

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

El sonido del agua hirviendo llena la habitación, la boquilla de la cerveza se posa en sus labios mientras da un profundo trago, han pasado solo unas dos horas desde que dejo a Sam arriba metido en la cama, quiere ir y patearle el culo para sacarlo de su angustia, de su dolor y de su auto compasión, la cual le es ridícula.

 

Pero sabe que solo Sam puede salir de eso, él tiene que impulsarse fuera de la cama, a ser más que una bolsa de box, así que se concentra en hacer algo bien rico según su paladar, hace tiempo que no cocina, no desde que Sam dejo la casa por así decir, de ese hotelucho donde Vivian con su padre.

 

Fueron varios años después que se enteró de la violencia verbal de su padre para con Sam. 

Era una noche como otras o peor, habían perdido a más de 15 niñas de un colegio de monjas a las afueras de un inmenso bosque donde un par de warewolfs se dieron un festín con ellas y fueron lo más difícil que había cazado en años.

 

Habían vuelto de la caza bastante lastimados pero triunfantes y su padre hablaba de lo aliviado que estaba de que Sam no estuviese allí; Dean se sentía muy solo sin su hermano, no tenía con quien hablar, ni con quien jugar bromas, a nadie a quien sacar de quicio o escaparse de su padre para pasar el rato, pero se adaptaba muy a su pesar.

 

Pero cuando la bebida supero a su padre, no fueron el alivio lo que más destacaba en su forma de hablar, hablo con desprecio, con asco de su hermanito, le echaba la culpa de no tener a su madre con él, de ser una distracción continua para su hijo mayor y allí mismo Dean intento pararlo… Decirle que ya había tomado mucho y que debía irse a dormir la mona, que la bebida le hacía decir disparates, pero el hombre se embraveció de la nada.

 

Le reclamo lo protector que era con él y lo que él se vio forzado a fastidiar a su hermanito para que de una vez por todas se fuese, si, él estaba orgulloso de que Sam estuviese en la universidad, si estaba orgullosos de que el pudiera ser más que un simple cazador, pero estaba más agradecido de que se alejara de Dean y sus eternas miradas para con él.

 

Dean no lo entendía eran más dichos de borrachos cuando su padre continuo con sus palabras hirientes...

 

– Tu no lo entiendes…– dijo Jhon siendo empujado por su hijo mayor hacia la habitación.

– Si lo entiendo, esta como una cuba señor. – dijo ya cansado de tanta ebriedad de su parte.

– La manera que te miraba, no solo era admiración Dean...– le dijo casi escupiéndoselo en la cara.

– ¿Cómo? Sam es Sam papa ya deja eso. – lo empujo a la cama sin lograr tumbarlo y Jhon se dio la vuelta y lo miro en la oscuridad.

– No…. ¡Él no te miraba como hermano, no podía permitir que una fruta podrida como el contaminara a mi soldado perfecto Dean!!…– su padre le palmeo la cara, sin percatarse del shock que esas palabras resultaron para él. – Mi soldado perfecto… ¿Aunque yo muera… tu seguirás con mi legado…? – Dean se horrorizo, ¿Quería que siga con eso más allá del demonio de ojos amarillos? ¿En verdad quería eso?

– Papa yo no creo que…– parpadeo, pensando en como tumbarlo y que tantas palabras ebrias cesasen.

– Sam estaba maldito en el instante en que dejo su cuna, en esa desgraciada noche Dean, y tu preocupación por el, como la mía no valían la pena. – refunfuño entre dientes la habitación llena de olor a whisky.

– ¡¡Sam vale la pena y más papa!! – argumento ya más enfadado que otra cosa.

– ¡¡No hijo!! ¡Es un fenómeno!! Él no es como tu… perfecto…cazador …– la lengua se le empezó a trabar

– Papa no lo soy y ya basta no quiero oírte más. –

– Pues lo harás, ¡No podía dejar que tu hermano se enamorara más de ti!! ¡Me escuchas!! ¡Es una aberración!!! ¡Y él es un desgraciado por permitírselo!!– dijo cayendo de la borrachera –…el no vale…la pena…– dijo tambaleándose sentado en su cama. – El no vale nada, jamás lo hizo…– termino de dormirse con su hijo mayor mirándolo horrorizado de que su padre de verdad crea eso…

 

Salió de esa habitación, y se sentó en la precaria mesita de la cocina, y nada podía importarle más que olvidar esa conversación con su padre, una que no se repitió y la que murió en el silencio de la conciencia de Jhon el día que el demonio de ojos amarillos lo mato y él al demonio dejándolo solo por completo.

 

Pero él no cree nada de eso, él saca de la heladera algo verde y lo lava para cortarlo y hacer una ensalada por si Sam no quiere comer sus pastas a la Dean, con salsa roja, salchichas, bacon y carne cortada a cuchillo.

 

Pues si su hermano hubiese sentido algo as por él alguna vez, no se habría ido, no lo habría dejado solo como lo dejo, y si él pudiera sentir algo así por su hermano…. Se detuvo a pensarlo y no veía nada de malo en eso, tal vez su padre se equivocó de fruta podrida, y el único con el valor de que eso no pasara era Sam…

 

Sacudió la cabeza, eso era de otro mundo, uno muy bizarro si cabía decirlo, y ese vacío tan conocido por el creció unos centímetros rasgando sus costillas desde el interior, era algo que n sentía desde que Sam lo dejo solo con su padre, pero él tenía que dejar eso de lado y concentrarse en Sam, ayudarlo a superar a ese imbécil de Zack.

 

Golpeo el cuchillo contra la tabla donde cortaba la ensalada, y se maldijo, solo pensar que Zack dominaba de ese modo a su Sam, le producía una rabia desmedida, una que le costaba guardarse, disimular y ocultar.

 

Respiro hondo y sintió una respiración leve a unos diez pasos de distancia, volteo rápidamente y en un rincón ocultando su enorme figura con un muro estaba Sam.

 

– ¡Eh! Sammy ¿¿Tienes hambre??– su semblante se ilumino al verle fuera de la cama.

– Algo...– dijo cohibido detrás de ese muro como un perrito asustado.

– Pues siéntate la pasta a la Dean ya casi esta…– menciono dándole la espalda y la confianza para sentarse en la mesa frente a la cocina.

– No sé si pueda con la pasta Dean…– 

– Bueno…tengo una alternativa, pero primero tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo Sammy

– Pero –

– Anda – volteo a verle y le sonrió – ¿Por mi si? –

– ¡Dean! –

– ¿Qué?

– No pongas esas caras, por dios...– Sam voltea a otro lado para evitar sentir vergüenza ajena pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso y se cubre los ojos intentando no mirarlo más. – No tengo seis años. –

– ¿A no? –

– No – replica.

– Ok, ok, súper hombre, lo que tú digas... pero entones intentaras comer, aunque sea dos bocados o no te daré postre…– dijo campante terminando de poner la salsa sobre la pasta.

– No creo que el postre sea suficiente motivo para poder comer eso que llamas “pasta a la Dean”, Dean –

– Pues tendré que tirar el pastel de sidra entonces...quien se lo va a comer. – hizo mueca de asco.

 

Sam levanto la vista de su muñeca a la cual analizaba en ese momento y miro la enorme espalda de su hermano subiendo hasta su nuca, analizando sus palabras, él no podía creer que se acordara de eso…

 

– Pas… ¿¿¿Pastel de sidra???–

– Yehp –

– Pero como…–

– Oh vamos cualquier cabeza hueca puede acordarse del postre favorito de su hermanito… – Dean se voltea a verlo y camina hasta la mesa con dos platos llenos de comida.

– No todos… – dijo cabizbajo y el estómago se le hacía un nudo, era mucha la comida que Dean pretendía llevase a su estómago.

– Porque no empiezas con medio bocado primero Sam… ve despacio. Y si lo haces bien te recompensare...– dé dijo con una enorme sonrisa y miel en su voz.

 

Algo en Sam siempre se veía reconfortado por esa sonrisa, ya no recordaba bien que parte de su ser era o porque la había olvidado, pero era agradable ese calor suave en su frio cuerpo. Tomo el tenedor y enrosco con su mano izquierda un poco de comida, pero al ser diestro se le complicaba mantener el tenedor y su contenido dentro del plato.

 

– Oh demonios… ¡Deja! Estas manchando todo y eso que no soy la Margaret Tacher de la limpieza pero limpiar este desastre ya es mucho para mi… – dijo Dean con la mirada sorprendida de Sam sobre él, que Dean supiera quién era Margaret Tacher le asustaba.

 

Su hermano tomo el tenedor enrosco una pequeña porción de pasta y se la tendió, él lo miro y se sintió como un niño pequeño de nuevo, abrió la boca con miedo de vomitar incluso esa pequeña parte de su cena y cerro sus labios alrededor de la comida para que Dean sacara el tenedor de entre sus labios y lo viera masticar con aprensión.

 

Dean lo mira y el pelo de Sam le cae sobre la cara, el chico necesita un baño, pero no quiere decirlo directamente, aunque sabe que en algún momento se le va a escapar, pero no quiere hacerlo parecer como un descalificativo, toma otro bocado del plato de Sam y se lo pone cerca de la cara.

 

– Anda Sam uno chiquito más y tendrás tu pastel de sidra…– la mirada gris de Sam se levantó con ilusión por primera vez en mucho tiempo y abrió la boca para recibir el bocado. – ¡Eso! ¡Adentro! muy bien... – Dean soltó el tenedor en el plato de su hermano y se levantó para sacar del refrigerador el pedazo de pastel que le prometió.

– ¿En serio vas a darme pastel? –

– Si, ¿Porque no? ¡Te comiste lo que te pedí ¿No? Veras como mañana te sientes un poco mejor y te da más hambre… – le dijo poniendo el pastel frene a él y dedicándose a comer su propia comida.

 

Sam levanto con su mano el pedazo de pastel extremadamente generoso cubierto por crema chantillí y se lo metió a la boca, parecía que veía lucecitas de colores y chispitas saltaban de su cerebro, hacia años y años que no probaba un pastel de sidra tan rico, lo disfruto tanto y se lo comió tan deprisa y con tantas ansias del dulzor y la suave textura que termino completamente manchado.

 

Su sonrisa apenas se definía por tanta crema en su rostro, se lamia los dedos de los restos de su premio y se le escapaban tontas risitas incrédulas, levanto la mirada a su hermano y el como si nada seguía comiendo su cena, espero a que terminara pero mientras tanto sacaba de su camiseta un poco del pastel de sidra que le había quedado, intentando no desperdiciar ni un ápice el cual devoro como “si fuese” un Winchester, la sensación de esas palabras cruzando por su cabeza ralentizaron sus movimientos analizándolas; vagaron por un momento eterno en él; él es un Winchester, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía como uno. 

 

– ¡Pero qué demonios…Sam! – el menor de los hermanos salto en su silla y levanto la mirada hacia su hermano.

– ¿Que…que pasa…? – dijo acojonado viendo el ceño fruncido de su hermano sobre él. Se metió su dedo índice a la boca con los restos de crema de su camiseta.

– ¿¡Pero que le hiciste al cuarto de pastel que te di!? ¿¡Y por qué esta todo encima de ti?!– dijo levantándose tomando una servilleta de papel de la mesa y acercándose a su hermano – ¡¡Luego me dices que no tienes 6 años!! ¡¡Mírate la cara donde aprendiste a comer así!! – lo sostiene para limpiarle la cara con la servilleta de papel, retrocediendo casi veinte años o más, en su propia capacidad de mantenerse limpio de niño.

– De ti…– soltó su primera broma en mucho tiempo.

– Ja,ja. Yo no soy tan cerdo; ya te metes en el baño. – hablo decidido con la excusa perfecta para sacarle ese aspecto tan abandonado.

– Si, si lo eres, pero Dean no tengo ganas... de bañarme... – el puchero que le dedico, Dean no lo había visto en mucho tiempo y algo en él se puso muy feliz de repente.

– Ya, si, y yo no quiero vivir con pie grande en estado salvaje. ¡Ya a la bañadera! – lo levanto del brazo sano.

– Pero Dean... – su hermano mayor lo empujaba hasta el cuarto de baño de su recamara.

– Nada, yo no duermo contigo con esas fachas y lleno de merengue por todos lados. – Dean lo levanto de la silla tirando de su brazo y encaminándolo al cuarto de baño.

 

Fueron solo uno o dos minutos y lo que Dean termino de poner el agua hasta la mitad de la bañadera calculando la masa corporal de su hermanito para que el agua no cayera fuera, y otro más para sacarle toda la ropa, Sam a diferencia de días anteriores no se quejó, se dejó hacer y cuidar por Dean, que repitiera en su letanía de no soy un bebe…una y otra vez no ayudaba.

 

Dean se arrodillo a un lado y con las mangas de la camisa enroscadas hasta sus codos, coloco jabón líquido en la esponja y empezó a tallar la espalda de Sam, quien intentaba limpiarse por delante sin lastimar más sus heridas, Dean lo observo como miraba cada una de ellas como si las apreciara y como su rostro, hasta hacia instantes iluminado, se ensombrecía con recuerdos que él quería que olvidase.

 

Tomo la esponja de su hermano tenía en su mano y la arrojo por encima de su hombro, Sam lo miro a los ojos y estaban de un verde intenso y brillante, estaba demasiado cerca y le dijo algo que lo descoloco.

 

– Si sigues pensando en cada una de ellas no terminaras jamás de curarte. – las palabras salieron secas de su garganta, pero no podía ser más sutil que eso.

 

Sam se vio tomado por el yeso y tironeado de el para que le diera espacio y le fuera más fácil de limpiar, le paso la esponja por el cuello, detrás de las orejas, el pecho y los hombro a lo bruto, raspando la mugre que tenía pegada desde el hospital, le limpio la muñeca lacerada pero medianamente sana, suavemente paso su mano por las costillas y sus lados, casi se ahoga cuando el bestia de su hermano le levantó una pierna desde el tobillo y le tallo la planta de los pies y siguió ese largo recorrido hasta las rodillas, luego le lanzo la esponja y le dijo que de esa zona se ocupaba él solito, mientras el no solo avergonzado continuo con la tarea de limpiarse vio cómo su hermano se iba y volvía de la planta baja, entraba al baño con unos cuantos frascos de shampoo entre los brazos y los lanzo en el armario de ese baño, tomado uno para su uso inmediato.

 

– Haber Sam… ponte de pie… vamos a enjuagarte. – dijo como si nada parado a un lado de la bañadera y destapando el frasco de shampoo.

– ¿Eh? – Sam con el pelo en la cara duro de sucio lo miro espantado. – No Dean mira, yo… ya puedo solo…– replico ante la orden.

– Si, ya, solo levántate. – Dean parecía inflexible, él ya había decidido como terminar el baño y parecía que aceptaría un no, al respecto.

– Que no, estoy desnudo. – las mejillas le ardían.

– ¡Y quien crees que te metió allí o te desnudo en primer lugar Sam! Déjate de gilipolleces y levántate…– su voz firme y profunda no le asusto para nada.

– ¡¿¡¿Dean?!?! – su hermano mayor tiro de él y lo levanto de la bañadera, el jabón se escurría por su cuerpo como el agua que antes le cubría la mitad del cuerpo.

 

No sabe cómo describir la sensación de estar tan al descubierto con su hermano mayor frente a él, el cubriéndose su hombría con la mano izquierda, con el yeso envuelto en ese plástico que le coloco Dean y con la cabeza a gachas mientras Dean le frota con ganas el cabello.

 

El corazón parecía que se le saldría en cualquier momento, estaba tan jodidamente avergonzado que prefirió dejar los ojos bien cerrados y no pensar en la mirada de su hermano sobre su cuerpo.

 

Estaba altamente confundido, lejos de todo el mal que podría ocasionarle el mundo, resguardado de Zack en aquella montaña solo con su hermano mayor…

 

Cuando las manos de Dean ya no estaba sobe su cabello una corriente electica le surco la piel, lleno de jabón intento abrir los ojos y vio apenas como su hermano abría la ducha y la graduaba para él y así terminar de limpiarle.

 

Tantos cuidados y detalles eran extraños, únicos y sin duda eran solo para él, se sentía especial, querido y apreciado y eso lo hacía sentir como si tuviese una nube en el estómago, lleno, laxo, era raro, no eran mariposas como cuando te enamoras, era una nube sin duda, era suave, ligero, tierno y protector, no podía creer el mismo le de estos calificativos a su hermano.

 

Lo que recuerda de él era exactamente como esto, pero a una escala menor por ser más pequeños, más inocentes y el aun no sabía lo que ocurría en la oscuridad, aun compartían los juguetes de las cajas de cereales y aun así Dean pasaba hambre para que el pudiera comer bien.

 

Si, su hermano no había cambiado ni un poco.

 

continuara....


	8. Chapter 8

Dos noches después de una rutina clásica, más que normal, Sam podía sentir como sus nervios que permanecían de punta se relajaban lentamente pero lo hacían, era un alivio y Dean parecía saber siempre que hacer, que decir para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, de sus heridas …esas que parecían desvanecerse en su piel al dejarlas reposar en el olvido, las costillas ya no le dolían tanto y los masajes en su espalda que le daba su hermano todas las tardes lo dejaban durmiendo tan relajadamente, dejándolo sin querer en siestas dulces…

 

Dean por sobre todas las cosas no tenía un solo aspecto en que se pareciera a Zack y eso sin duda le beneficiaba dentro de su maltratada cabeza… que sin proponérselo se preguntaba si su novio comía, si dormía, si lo extrañaba, más por las noches cuando las cosas estaban calmadas y Zack se acurrucaba junto a él, a pesar de sus miedos y le daba esos gramos de cariño que lo ataban tan ciegamente a su pareja.

 

Ese día no había sido distinto de otros, el tiempo pasaba sin notarlo ya con una semana en su haber, sin su amante y agresor lejos de él, empezaba a extrañarlo; él sabía que no debería y que Dean se percataba de esos leves pensamientos, gruñéndole o cambiando de tema tan rápidamente que lo mantenía con la cabeza ocupada en otra cosa, como el arreglarle ese viejo computador a Bobby o la laptop que Dean estropeo con jalea.

 

Sam no entiende como llego la jalea al disco rígido pero con la paciencia que siempre le identifico y con sus incansables deseos de meterse en internet pudo limpiarla sin dañarla y hacerla funcionar.

 

Esa noche después de cenar Dean estaba nervioso, lo vio cerrar bien todas las ventanas y puertas colocar trabas de madera en el exterior de las mismas, y ser más previsor con aquellas más cercanas a los árboles para que no sucederá lo mismo que en su cuarto, su preciada cama seguía en posesión de los animalitos del bosque, según Dean los mapaches no querían irse y contadas veces lo vio entrar a ese cuarto para salir lastimado lleno de rasguños de esas bestias pequeñas y peludas, refunfuñando algo como “puedo matar criters que lanzan púas venenosas, ruedan por el piso a toda velocidad y cresen mucho si comen de más, pero no a unos condenados mapaches, demonios!”…haciendo lo sonreír de la tozudez de su hermano mayor.

 

Según Dean había escuchado una tormenta eléctrica se acercaba, lo había escuchado en la radio del auto mientras limpiaba a su bebe, ellos seguían durmiendo en la misma cama sin ponerse en quisquillosos en ningún momento, a pesar de que Sam se acurrucaba junto a Dean y a este parecía no molestarle para nada.

 

Pero entrada la madrugada luego de horas de sueño, un fuerte relámpago cayó cerca de la casa y despertó a Sam, que se quedó sentado en la cama viendo como las luces de la tormenta eléctrica continuaban, lejanas pero con mucha continuidad, volteo para despertar a Dean y que lo tranquilice y le llame nena por asustarse de un relámpago, como si fuese la función específica de su hermano para con él y lo que vio en el rostro de su hermano lo dejo helado.

 

Dean estaba cubierto de sudor, las lágrimas se le caían de sus ojos cerrados y apretaba los dientes como resistiendo la peor de las torturas, Sam estaba perplejo con la imagen, se acomodó mejor intentando percibir a que se debía su mal sueño cuando noto los puños de su hermano cerrados con desespero sobre las sabanas…

 

La tensión en su cuerpo era inmensa y su hermano no estaba teniendo un mal sueño, era una pesadilla, una pesadilla oscura y dolorosa de la que no podía salir; fue a estirar su mano y noto que en el hombro derecho de su hermano había una cicatriz, una quemadura para ser preciso, la curiosidad le pudo como hacia años no la sentía picar en su interior, retirando parte de la tela de la camiseta, descubrió su hombro y su rostro quedo en blanco…

 

Era una mano, una mano un poco más pequeña que la de él, pero sin duda la de un hombre, en ese momento miles de preguntas se le vinieron a la mente, era cierto que él se alejó, que él no supo más de su familia en los últimos 8 años, y se dio cuenta de que en ese tiempo no solo su padre había muerto, Dean había estado cazando solo.

 

Enfrentándose a seres sobrenaturales… demonios, bichos con demasiados dientes y garras, brujas y quien sabe que más, él sabe que hay más y que de seguro su hermano salvo la vida de muchos o lo intento, y él estaba allí compadeciéndose de sí mismo, estaba a punto de despertarlo solo para que calmara el leve temblor que le dejo el susto de un rayo colisionando con la tierra….

 

¿Era acaso tan egoísta?

 

 

–¡¡¡ALEJATE DE MI!!!– grito entre dientes aun dormido su hermano, sobresaltándolo por completo casi saltando de la cama al escuchar tan feroz grito.

 

Sam reacciono y lo sostuvo, con su mano izquierda apoyada contra el pecho de Dean lo llamo suavemente, al ver que no reaccionaba ante los sonidos de su voz, le pego un grito llamándole, los ojos de Dean se abrieron inmediatamente después de eso, quedando sentado en la cama con el rostro de Sam justo enfrente del suyo…

 

– …Yo, yo…– Dean estaba agitado, le costaba atraer el aire hacia sus pulmones.

– Era una pesadilla Dean ya… mírame… estas bien, a salvo, ¿Ok?... – le dijo frotando su cuello con el pulgar, intentando aliviarlo.

– Se… se supone que el que te cuida soy yo… – dijo rindiéndose y poniendo su rostro entre sus manos, dejándose confortar...

– Si lo sé... pero puedo cuidarte un poco yo ¿No? ¿De vez en cuando? – más culpa se añadía a la pila que mortificaba a Sam, pero él podía con eso, podía con el dolor de Dean y su desesperación….

– Se lo difícil que es… sacarte de la cabeza, a quien te hace daño Sam…. He estado allí… y no es tan bonito como lo pintan…– se recostó y tiro de Sam repentinamente arrastrándolo sobre él, abrazándolo.

 

Sam se sorprendió al ser arrastrado de repente como una extensión de Dean y terminar recostado sobre su pecho, escuchando su agitado corazón; se escuchaba como si le doliera, a él le dolía escuchar ese latido tan duro y seco del otro lado de las costillas.

 

– ¿Allí? ¿Dean?... a que te refieres… – el contacto de Sam contra su cuerpo lo relajaba más rápido de lo que él pensaba, y sus ojos se cerraban…

– El… infierno… es más seco en esta… época del año…y hay más sangre por todos lados…– dijo sin darse cuenta, cayendo dormido otra vez, esta vez en un lugar más placentero que el de sus recuerdos, un lugar donde Sam lo abraza y se preocupa por el…

 

Sam levanto la cabeza ante las palabras de Dean, lo miro y lo vio dormirse, “¿¿El infierno??...” “¿No es tan bonito como lo pintan?” “¿Es más seco en esta época del año?”, la mente de Sam tejía lazos invisibles en las palabras que soltó su hermano mientras se dormía….

 

El infierno… Dean había estado… Sam sacudió su cabeza, no podía ser, para eso Dean tendría que haber muerto, para eso su hermano tendría que haber vendido su alma o haber sido arrastrado hasta allá por algún demonio, después de todos los sacrificios que el hizo, por la humanidad… dejando su vida atrás, nadie podría condenarlo al infierno, fijo su mirada en las gotitas de sudor que recorrían el rostro de su hermano después de la pesadilla…

 

Y si… 

 

Su hermano si hubiese muerto…

 

Un escalofrió lo recorrió y se abrazó a Dean con desesperación, de repente la mano de Dean le acaricio la nuca y levanto su cabeza, seguía dormido o eso creía el, la idea de que Dean muriese y que él no se enterarse nunca, hizo que su corazón se contrajera, apretó a Dean con su yeso y contuvo el aire… un pensamiento se fortaleció en su mente. 

 

“No quería apartarse de su hermano nunca más”.

 

 

La mañana siguiente se presentó fría y llovía a cantaros, por suerte no tenían nada más que hacer que desayunar y mirar la televisión o limpiar el arsenal empolvado de Bobby tenía bajo la casa, se acomodó como pudo en el sofá, que por alguna razón era muy incómodo comparado con la cama y se sentó a hacer zapping, no había nada interesante, Dean llego después de lavar los platos y se sentó junto a él, de hecho se sentó muy pegado a él, no le molesto pero lo siguió con la mirada buscando esa sonrisilla picara que pone al molestarlo adrede, solo para su sorpresa no había nada, Dean no hablo hasta que le pidió dejar un canal en especial.

 

Cuando dejo de verlo y miro la pantalla plana que colgaba de la pared de madera, vio que era una novela en español, Sam frunció el ceño y Dean empezó a contarle de que iba la historia y que llevaba dos años siguiéndola, Sam abrió los ojos como platos ante tal confirmación y la información extra de sus gustos por las telenovelas mal actuadas y sobre actuadas...

 

Pasaron la hora mirando las escenas consecutivas hasta que finalizo con un beso del hijastro Darío, al hermanastro Sebastián, el menor de los hermanos adoptado por caridad según la madrastra del otro, pero que por alguna razón se sentían bien juntos y no podían ocultar más su cariño…

 

Sam se sintió raro con eso, y Dean no lo podía creer el desenlace, estaba caminando nervioso y diciéndole a Sam en castellano como era eso posible y la gorda que se iba a armar cuando Miramar se enterase de ese amor…

 

Sam le sonreía incrédulo por la manera de reaccionar de Dean, de verdad había disfrutado ese capítulo y andaba todo emocionado como una fanática, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver como su rostro cambiaba drásticamente al de cazador sin motivo aparente...

 

– ¿Dean que pasa? – pregunto al ver que miraba algo detrás de él.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – si esa era su voz de cazador, sepulcral y recia.

– Hola Dean, Sam. – Sam voltea a ver quién más se dirigió a ellos y pone a su hermano en ese estado, topándose con un hombre de gabardina, tan rápido como su yeso se lo permite se levanta del sillón y retrocede hasta donde esta Dean con la mirada fiera.

– Vete Castiel, olvídate de que existo…– reclamo. El angel dando os paso rodeando el sillón.

– Eso no es posible Dean – el hombre miro una revista en la mesa de café a un lado del sillón sin tocarla solo reclinándose sobre ella.

– ¡¡Si, si lo es, vete!! – Dean grita y pone a Sam detrás de él preguntándose que era ese sujeto.

– Lo siento, pero en Nebraska unos niños, unos 30 niños que necesitan que los salves...– el hombre se acerca con su brazo en alto y sus dedos apuntando a su cabeza…y Dean lo esquiva.

– Mierda si sabes que están en peligro porque no los salvas tú! – exclamo. Sam horrorizándose con esos detalles de tantas víctimas.

– No puedo interferir con los humanos Dean, tú lo sabes…– el ángel, parado firme le miraba con los ojos entre cerrados a los dos.

– Si, pero prefieres interferir en mi vida. – Dean se llevó la mano a la frente.

– No hay nadie más. –

– Hay miles de cazadores allá afuera. – recalco, porque él sabía que no era el único en el mundo que se dedicaba a eso.

– Ninguno sobreviviría como tú. – la mirada de su herma se clavaba en el hombre de gabardina con inusual ponzoña.

 

El silencio se hace grande y profundo, y no quiere pensar que por no salir a esa casa alguien morirá, no quiere y se agarra de la cabeza mientras lucha consigo mismo, por una vez quiere pensar en su familia, en él, y que en ocho años no ha descansado más de dos días…

 

– He estado evitando venir a buscarte… pero esto te requiere… lo siento Dean, pero no queda otra opción…– replico intentando convencerlo.

– ¡¡Deja de meterte en mi cabeza Cass!!– sabía que el ángel haba irado en ella por ese cosquilleo en la base de su nuca, Castiel había mencionado alguna vez que era la sensación de sus pumas cerca de él. – Una vez… una vez dijiste que harías lo que fuera por mí. – sentencio Dean intentando encontrar otro modo de solucionar eso.

– Así es. – respondió sin miramientos el ángel.

– Haz esto. – pidió su hermano, el no entendía que sucedía, había perdido toda la percepción de cazador.

– No puedo. – era cortante su respuesta.  
– ¡¡Si puedes, te lo estoy pidiendo, maldito ángel! – Sam mira la espalda de su hermano sorprendiéndose y de nuevo a ese sujeto incapaz de procesar el hecho o el origen de ese ser… fuese angelical.

– No quiero. – Castiel miro a su alrededor con algo de vergüenza por decirlo de esa manera, pero no le correspondía, él solo podía salvar nada más que a Dean.

– ¡Por qué! – el ángel le miro, pero no ahondo en sus propios motivos.

– No me corresponde…– Dean lo medito un segundo y podía… podía intentarlo, no sabe cómo reaccionaría el ángel, no había pasado mucho tiempo con el, pero…

– Si haces esto… te daré tres días… tres días donde podrás preguntarme cualquier cosa y me esmerare por contestarte todo, peor no mientras duermo y nada de meterse en mi cabeza o leerle el pensamiento…. – le dijo ilusionado de poder negociar esto con el ser divino…

– ¿Me estas…chantajeando? – el ángel entre cerro lo ojos, Sam no creía que accediera con algo así… pero que podía ofrecerle a un ángel para que hiciera lo que pedía…

– Dean no creo que…– Sam susurra cerca de la nuca de su hermano.

– Acepto…– medio segundo después el ángel ya no estaba y Dean suspiro liberando la tensión…

– ¿A dónde fue? – pregunto Sam.

– No sé, no me importa, mientras haga lo que se supone que yo…rayos, odio a ese tío…– refunfuño, caminado con bronca a la cocina.

– ¿Dean…? - Sam le siguió.

– ¿Si? – el cazador levanta la mirada a su hermanito de dos metros.

– De… ¿Dónde conoces a un ángel? – miles de recuerdo despiadados de su parte y la figura del ángel arrancándolo de las llamas lo perturban un poco, pero se recupera al ver la preocupación de su hermano.

– De por ahí… – vuelve al salón huyendo de Sam, se sienta en el sofá y se remueve, no había notado lo incomodo de este antes.

– ¿Y siempre lleva la gabardina? – 

– Desde que me topé con el… pero no te confundas él no tiene ese aspecto, eso que vistes, es solo una vasija…– Dean más relajado y con la mirada verde y trasparente lo ve sentarse mientras las preguntas se caen una tras otra de sus labios.

 

Dean sonríe levemente ante este hecho, el Sam curioso es sin duda su favorito, solo cuando no pregunta sobre el…

 

– ¿Vasija? –

– El hombre de ojos azules se llama Jimmy, un vendedor de aire en una ciudad en creo Ashton Indiana…– Dean se tocaba las rodillas y se preguntaba cuando Castiel devolvería al pobre hombre a su familia…

– ¿Cómo lo conociste…? – volvió a preguntar, sentado de lado en el sillón mirándole de frente.

– ¿A Jimmy? Yo no lo conozco a ese tío...- respondió tomando el ando de la televisión buscando algo que ver.

– No Dean al ángel. – tenia apuro por saber cómo, cuándo, dónde y porque y no podía esperar a que Dean se pensara sus respuestas.

– ¿A Cass? – Dean miro la tele y se pensó su respuesta.

– Lo conocí… cuando… uhmmm, ¡Sabes muero de hambre!...– Dean se levantó raudo y se fue a la cocina.

 

Sam estaba descolocado, pero era impresión suya o Dean no quería hablar de eso… había pasado tanto tiempo desde que su hermano no le rehuía… hacia demasiado que él no preguntaba nada de su hermano, no desde que se fue de casa o de ese motel en todo caso, Sam se levantó arrastrando la escayola por el respaldo del sofá y le siguió.

 

– ¡Dean! – lo llamo, dando toda la vuelta de nuevo al sofá.

– Sam por favor, no quiero hablar de mi ¿Ok? –

– ¿Pero, por qué? – se sentó en la barra frente a las hornillas donde su hermano se puso a prepararse algo.

– Solo…por favor ahora no…– lo dijo ladeando la cabeza sin verle realmente.

– Bueno… ¿Podemos hablar, del ángel? – Sam se lo pensó tal vez podría sacarle las respuestas por otro ángulo.

– Ja… que quieres saber de él, no creo tener toda la info. al respecto no por lo menos para saciar tu mente al menos. – sonrió abriendo la heladera sacando algo para acompañar lo que quería comer  
.  
– ¡¡Hay más??... tu sabes...¿Ángeles?–

– Hasta donde yo sé todo el puto cielo está plagado de ellos. –

– ¿En serio? ¿El cielo existe? – estaba anonadado, se preguntaba como seria.

– Si bueno, no es tan bonito en esta época el año…– eso volvió a descolocar a Sam… ese tipo de respuesta.

– ¿Tu… estuviste allí? – Dean callo unos momentos interminables…

– ¡¡Demonios!! Que es lo que quieres saber Sam. – volteo a verlo de frente tan rápido y con tal determinación para hacerle frente que Sam casi se cae del banquillo y eso que estaban a unos dos metros de distancia.

– Cuando… porque... Donde… – Sam no se desidia como formular esa pregunta.

– ¡¿Cuándo, dónde y porque, que Sam?! – había fuego en su mirada, no le asustaba, le perturbaba que podía sentir la respuesta sobre su piel al sentir esa mirada enfocada en él.

– Como es que moriste Dean…– la voz rota de Sam esperando que no haya respuesta a esto, que lo negara, lo mantuvo con la cabeza a gachas… ocultando su rostro detrás de su cabello.

– Sam quien te dijo que morí… estoy aquí mismo… – se río esperando sacarle hierro al asunto, pero su voz tembló levemente, un temblor que solo Sam podría haber notado y así o hizo.

– Dean la verdad…– quería creerle, quería aceptar la evasión a la respuesta de su hermano.

– No quieres la verdad Sam…– dijo volviéndose sobre el sándwich que no tenía ni pies, ni cabeza, ni sentido porque solo estaba apilando cosas que o combinaban.

– ¡No! ¡Pero la necesito! ¡Solo pensar que moriste en algún momento y que yo no me entere! ¡Que estaba demasiado lejos para saberlo, me destroza! ¡No quiero eso! ¡No quiero ser incapaz de ayudarte si lo necesitas!… – Dean sorprendido trastabillo hacia el costado con esas palabras, sosteniéndose de la mesada, mirándolo por sobre su hombro y el rostro de su pequeño hermano estaba mojado, se refregaba con su mano buena la cara, sin lograr limpiar las lágrimas de su desazón.

 

– Paso… hace cinco años… papa había muerto. Y un demonio lo mantuvo vivo unas semanas sin que me diera cuenta… y cuando lo descubrí, decidió que yo era muy difícil de matar y que… iría a por ti con su traje de padre ... Y le rogué que no… estaba muy mal herido… no habría podido evitar que llegara a ti, y le vendí mi alma para qué jamás ningún demonio se te acercara o te hiciera algún mal, supuestamente me daría 30 años como en cualquier otro trato… pero solo medio uno…– la voz de Dean era oscura, rasposa y Sam no salía de su estupor… por las acciones de su hermano siempre para protegerle – Pase cuatro meses humanos…en él; en el… en el infierno… – dijo metiendo su semi sandwich en la heladera con un nudo en el estómago como para comerlo ahora…

– ¿Meses humanos? – repico unos minutos más tarde.

– El tiempo corre diferente allá…– fu su respuesta más o menos risueña y llena de dolor.

– Cuanto fue…– dios, su boca no se detenía, solo seguía preguntando, a pesar del sudor frio que corría por su espalda.  
– Cuarenta años…– dijo posando todo su peso sobre sus palmas, hundiendo su cabeza sobre sus hombros, sintiendo la superficie fría del mármol en la piel.

– Cuarenta… como…–

– ¿Cómo Salí? – sonrió, dietes blancos asomándose de su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos recordando cada minuto de su estancia allí y Sam poda notarlo con claridad.

– Si. – Sam lloraba, afligido porque no cabía en él, el que su hermano haya pasado por ello.

– Cas. – fue su respuesta.

– ¿Cass? –

– Si Cas, Castiel me saco de allí cuando se enteró de que me habían arrastrado… hasta allí…– era mejor no profundizar en los porque de ello.

– Y si él, Te ayudo. Te saco de allí ¿Porque lo odias? –

– ¡Dios eres una puta máquina de hacer preguntas!, ¿Nunca te cansas de preguntar? – se volteo a mirarlo aun sosteniéndose del mármol.

– No.–

– Ja… si no fuera por lo desnudo que me siento ahora sería gracioso verte actuar como antes…–

– Dean…–

– Sam lo que sucede es que el ángel se cree mi puto dueño o mi news leter de malas noticias y espera que yo salve a el mundo entero… de todo… solo que, ya no quiero, nadie ha venido a salvarme nunca de nada, excepto el y ya deberle me jode…– una solitaria lagrima se resbalo de sus pestañas y la seco rápidamente haciendo como que nunca paso.

 

Dean está a punto de desquitar su bronca con la heladera y encajarle un puñetazo cuando siente que lo abraza una escayola por la cintura y un brazo cruza su pecho, no escucho a su hermanito levantar su torpe peso y llegar hasta el, también siente como la cabeza de Sam reposa en el hueco de su cuello y el cálido abrazo derrumba partes de él que no sabía que tenía….

 

Un aliento en específico se escapa de su cuerpo y una par de lágrimas que no sabía que se guardaba se le resbalan, se las seca nerviosamente pero no tiene fuerza para apartar a Sam, para hacerse el duro por más tiempo y deja que lo abrase, se siente bien, se siente seguro y se pregunta si él había llegado hasta allí inconscientemente solo para que Sam lo abrase y le diga que no puede estar sin el… dios, es ahora que se da cuenta y es ahora que desea que sea así, y que para su hermano solo exista el.

 

– Esta hecho…– dice el ángel que se los queda mirando unos instantes en que ambos se separan de repente y de un salto.

– ¡¡MIERDA CASS, PERO QUE COÑOS!! – grita el cazador. Sam esta perplejo y completamente rojo al verse atrapado por la mirada penetrante del ángel que no se le ocurre mejor cosa que empezar con su rueda de preguntas.

– ¿Porque se abrazaban? – dice torciendo su cabeza y con la expresión relajada.

– ¡Que mierda te importa! – dice Dean de repente completamente a la defensiva mientras que Sam se aleja y se va a la sala intentando ignorar a ese tío…

– Dijiste que si hacia lo que me pedías responderías a mis preguntas fueran las que fueran…– Dean golpe la mesada, maldiciendo se por el rango tan amplio de esa frase…

– Ok que quieres saber, lo principal…–

– ¿Porque tu hermano pequeño te abrazaba? – Sam se muere de la vergüenza en la sala al escuchar eso…

– ¡Eso no Cass! –  
– Porque no. –

– ¡Por qué no! –

– Pero Dean…–

– ¡¡Pero Dean nada!!! Salvaste o no a eso niños en primer lugar. – lo mira como un general a un soldado y Castiel piensa que no debería, pero le responde…

– Si, todos a salvo, pero no dejaban de tocarme las alas…– Dean trastabilla, una de sus rodillas pierde su fuerza y se agarra de la mesa.

– ¿Como? –

– Si las alas...– el ángel no entiende porque esa reacción y está apunto de preguntar por qué pero Dean lo corta.

– Y como coños hicieron eso…– 

– Lo niños pueden verme… completito, inclusive mis alas, aunque en este envase…– se toca la gabardina. – les causo curiosidad también…– dijo más consiente de Jimmy que antes.

– Cass deberías devolver a ese tío por dios, su familia debe de estar flipando de colores con su desaparición…–

– Ya lo he hecho… esto es solo una copia…– se toca el pecho por encima de la gabardina, sin apartar la mirada de Dean.  
– ¿En serio? –

– Si, medite unos meses lo que me habías dicho antes de devolverlo y tenías razón…– le dijo siguiendo a Dean a la sala.

 

El cazador revisa los cajones y encuentra papel y una pluma a tinta, la mira pensando en los gustos raros de Bobby a la hora de escribir, pero se las tiende al ángel que no las coge hasta que Dean le insiste…

 

– Y para que quiero esto yo...– dice el ángel…

– Tus preguntas son…muy directas y no las entiendo en su totalidad…– Dean miente y Sam lo sabe.

– ¿Como?–

– Exacto, así que anota todas y cada una de ellas en este papel y yo te las iré respondiendo ¿ok? – Dean le hace un ademán para que se siente en el escritorio.

 

Y a Castiel le suena esta acción como la de la madre que pone a dibujar a su hijo para que no le moleste mientras hace otra cosa, pero piensa que eso no puede ser, porque él no es un niño, no es el hijo de Dean y Dean no es una madre…

 

Así que el ángel toma asiento y lo mira…

 

– Necesitare más pergamino…– Dean abre los ojos y Sam intenta ocultar su risa y simpatía por lo inocente del ángel.

– Perg…papel cas, papel… pero te di seis hojas allí…– replica Dean.

– Tengo muchas preguntas…– Sam intenta guardarse la carcajada que le provocó eso y Dean lo mira mal.

– Oh demonios…–


	9. Chapter 9

Sam jamás en su vida se había reído tanto; el ángel mira interrogante al joven hermano de su cazador, pero no entiende el porqué de la risa, mientras que Dean está rojo como un tomate ya que cada una de las preguntas del ángel van directo a su vida y a lo que él hizo en algún momento de su vida.

 

Por alguna razón la lista no termino en manos de Dean sino de Sam, ya que le rehuía al cumplimiento de su palabra, así que Sam tomo las preguntas escritas en muchas hojas pero se dio cuenta de que estaban en un lenguaje para nada familiar para él, el ángel le confirmo que era el lenguaje de los ángeles, Sam lo observó y el ángel con un chasquido las trasformo los símbolos enoquianos en letras y palabras.

 

Así en voz alta Sam se puso a leer sin cuidado y noto que la primera era sobre el incansable libido de su hermano, y decía, algo así… “¿Cómo es que todo humano femenino lo excita?”, para cuando Sam termino de leer muy lentamente esto, miro al ángel que lo miraba y luego miro a Dean que se ahogaba con su cerveza.

 

– ¡¡CASS!! ¡Qué demonios tiene que ver eso contigo!! – le recamo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

– Eres el humano con el que paso más tiempo y no entiendo tu conducta o la de ninguno aun…– la mirada era fría, pero se notaba la duda a través de su voz.

 

Sam aguanto la risa y la respuesta no se hizo esperar, fue corta sencilla y directa “porque si” fue la susodicha y era obvio que no obtendría más que eso de su hermano, por lo que procedió con la segunda… “¿Por qué a la féminas les gusta que les digan obscenidades cuando copulan?”, a esto Sam se calló de la silla de la risa y Dean se puso rojo como un tomate.

 

– ¿¿¡Pero qué demonios!?? – vocalizo tragando apenas el amargo de la palta en su lengua.

– Que…– lo miro fijo, atento a la respuesta que nunca llego.

– Dime que no has estado presente en cada encuentro que he tenido…– dice con tono amenazante al ángel que ni se inmuta por este, ni por la mirada de asesino de cazador.

– Claro que sí, es mi deber vigilarte todo el tiempo en especial cuando no estás en guardia…– dijo completamente neutro, Dean golpeo la mesa cortando la risa de Sam que estaba desparramado en el piso, se levantó de un tirón y salió de la sala a completamente cabreado de haber sido el cineplex del ser divino, Sam se imaginó y visualizar al ángel intentando entender las razones de su hermano y el porqué de toda esa situación.

– ¿¿Dije algo malo?? – pregunta el ángel sacando la cabeza por el borde de la mesa a un hermano menor de cazador que seguía en el suelo agarrándose el estómago y respirando a grandes escalas intentando sacar la sonrisa.

– ¡No! ¡No!... es solo… – se seca las lágrimas –… Que no me lo esperaba….– Sam trago, he intento levantarse con su escayola a un lado, pero de repente sintió la mano del ángel sobre su antebrazo que lo levantaba sin esfuerzo alguno. – Gracias. – dijo Sam y le respondió por su hermano…– Y no Castiel, no todas las mujeres disfrutan de los improperios en esos… momentos…– carraspeo.  
– ¿¿NO??...pero ningún dejo de pedirlo…– dijo con más dudas en la cara que respuestas…– No entiendo a las humanas…– agarro el único renglón que le quedaba del papel y se disponía a escribir más preguntas y Sam lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre la de Castiel quien la miro y miro al menor de los Winchester…

– Eso es… porque las chicas con las que suele dormir mi hermano son chicas de bar, no son malas… pero solo quieren pasarla bien, hay otra clase de chicas a las que, bueno, si no las tratas como se debe de buenas a primeras ni siquiera podrías besarlas…– dijo intentando conversar las dudas en vez de leerlas una a una en el papel… o en todo caso en las veinte hojas ya escritas por el ángel.

– ¿Y cono distingues a esas chicas? – la atención del ángel se centraba en el joven que se mostraba muy abierto y paciente a sus interrogativas.

– Pues… no están en los bares…– finalizo sabiendo que esa era la única respuesta sencilla a esa pregunta.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte a ti el resto? – Sam abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Dean hacía rato que no estaba por los alrededores de la mesa e inspirando con calma asintió.

– ¿Porque a Dean no quiere cazar más? – Sam lo miro por largo minutos, el no sabía la respuesta de eso… pero si sabía que estaba cansado de ello…

– Este trabajo de cazador… te llega a volver loco Castiel, más si no tienes a que aferrarte, algo no maligno, no sobrenatural, si no lo tienes, no sobrevives…– dijo solemnemente intentando encontrar en las hojas de papel alguna pregunta que no se remita a Dean… separándolas por tema

 

El ángel se lo quedo mirando y no hablaron durante un rato sumergidos en el sonido del papel y la última respuesta que dejo pensativo al ángel.

 

Era de noche y Castiel miraba como Dean lo miraba mal desde la cama, Sam pasaba por su lado con cara de incomodidad, no por el ángel, sino que la escayola empezaba a escocer y él no tenía como rascarse a gusto, la verdad la presencia del ángel no le molestaba… era un ángel y que los mire dormir no se le hacía raro, se metió en la cama y vio como la mirada asesina de su hermano se clavaba en el ángel.

 

– Eh…¿Dean?–

– ¡¡YO NO PIENSO DORMIR ASI!! – dijo gritando y sin apartar la furiosa mirada de Castiel que solo ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

– ¿Prefieres que sea imperceptible y siga vigilando? – Sam abrió los ojos y miro al ángel más sorprendido aun.

– ERES UN PERVERTIDO Y NO TE SOPORTO ¡¡VETE!! – le grito pateando las sabanas de la cama, el ángel no lo comprendió y frunció el ceño, Dean que se había acercado a donde estaba, a los pies de la cama, lo agarro por el brazo y lo lanzo fuera del cuarto – Si quieres vigilar hazlo fuera de mi habitación. – azoto la puerta y sus pasos de ogro de regreso a la cama retumbaron en el cuarto.

– ¿Era eso necesario? – pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.

– Odio al tío, ¿Tiene que tener su fría mirada pegada a mi culo todo el día? ¿¿Todos los días?? – desde el otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un “si” y Sam lo agarro lo más fuerte que pudo para mantenerlo en la cama, paso su brazo por encima de sus hombros cruzando su pecho con su mano y tirando de él lo más fuerte que pudo, pero Dean estaba evocando toda su ira contra la puerta y el ser detrás de ella.

– ¡Eh! Tranquilo, tranquilo. – se abrazó a él instintivamente solo si no tuviese la escayola en medio de los dos, sería algo lindo tenerlo todo rodeado por sus brazos y piernas.

 

Sam frunció el ceño, ese pensamiento no era propio de él ¿O sí? Tal vez eran todas esas preguntas acerca de los hábitos sexuales de su hermano lo que lo ponían de ese tono tan cariñoso, como si su hermano el gran hombre, amo de las señoritas se fuera a fijar en él, Sam tenia a Dean enredado a él, ya tirados, extendidos en la cama hizo malabares para tapar a ambos y dormir.

 

– Lo odio…– dijo en un último gruñido dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Sam, resignándose al agarre confortable.

– Si, ya lo he notado…– respondió Sam perdido en sus propios demonios, justo sobre la oreja del otro.

 

Un rato después se acomodaba mejor para dormir, pero no demasiado lejos del otro, manteniendo aunque sea un mínimo de contacto cuerpo con cuerpo, Sam miraba la ventana, estaba de espaldas con el cuello hacia un lado, él es mas de estar de lado pero con la escayola no podía, Dean estaba desparramado a un lado con su cara pegada a su hombro y babeándolo.

 

Todo aquello le recordó momentos de su adolescencia donde Dean era el nuevo y brillante imán para mujeres maduras, no tan maduras y niñas de los alrededores, cualquiera alrededor de él, en realidad no importaba donde estuviesen, en un radio de 100 km toda mujer podía oler las feromonas alborotadas del recientemente cazador, tan joven y a los 17 ya tenía unas 20 tumbas escavadas, salía a cazar con su padre y él se quedaba esperando que Dean volviera en una pieza, aterrado de perderle, porque sabía que no podía contar con su padre, el único que se preocupaba de que comiera o durmiera a sus horas era Dean, quien le buscaba ropa o lo llevaba a la escuela, seguía siendo Dean.

 

Por eso la molestia de estar en algún parque o en la calle vagueando le molestaba tanto, Dean era el centro magnético de sexo, con su boca carnosa, sus brillante y aun aniñados enormes ojos verdes, que según él se habían oscurecido después de tantas aberraciones y muertes vistas, con su pelo rubio brillante y corto, su rostro lleno de pecas…

 

Sam volteo a ver el rostro de su hermano, y allí estaban, ciento de manchitas de color marrón tenues, flotando sobre su nariz, y pómulos, por eso a él le molestaba que todos le codiciaran con la mirada, en aquellos años como si su hermano solo fuera un trozo de carne, eso lo mantenía disgustado todo el día, y cuando se encontraba con su padre terminaba por estallar por controlador.

 

Inspiro, estaba cansado, pero con la vista en su hermano no se podría dormir nunca, él nunca dormía sobre su izquierda, pero con la escayola no le quedaba remedio, empujo a Dean y se acurruco sobre él, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su pecho y rodeándolo con el estúpido yeso que empezaba a molestarle sobre manera.

 

Una respiración fuerte y profunda de Dean se escuchó por sobre su cabeza mientras el seguí acomodándose, pero en vez de escuchar un “que estás haciendo” o “estas demasiado grande para esto Sammy”, Dean solo lo abrazo, lo estrecho y lo pego a su pecho por completo.

 

El don del sueño y la calidez del abrazo lo alejo de la realidad, estaba protegido esa palabra y esa sensación grabándose sobre sus heridas, Dean le quería… después de todo era su hermanito y creyó que nada importaría más mientras lo tuviese…

 

Pero para desgracia de él, un recuerdo antiguo lo asalto…dentro de su ensueño.

 

Acababa de cumplir los catorce, Dean le besaba el pelo y le ponía un pedazo de un pastel de chocolate frente a él, no sabía de donde lo había sacado pero era lo mejor del día, haber despertado ese día en una casa abandonada sin vidrios en las ventanas, con las paredes cayéndose a pedazos, el piso apenas si se mantenía en una sola pieza con lo podrido que estaba y ni siquiera tenían camas, habían despertado ambos envueltos en una manta solamente, usando la mochila de almohada y el a Dean como su almohada claro.

 

Su padre hacia días no estaba, estaba persiguiendo a una bruja y a su mascota un vampiro europeo, la verdad no le interesaba tanto, era su día y su hermano estaba allí con el… sonriéndole en un asqueroso lugar donde su padre los abandono para seguir con su interminable exterminio…de monstruos.

 

Pero después de charlar un rato entre risas y pastel, el pensando solo en Dean… jamás lo dejaría, seguro de que estaría con él hasta el final, este decidió que no podía celebrarlo correctamente si no tenían unas frías cervezas en la mano, por lo cual tiro de él hasta levantarlo del piso, le puso la chaqueta como si aún tuviera 5 y no supiera como hacerlo, mientras él lo miraba embobado, Dean era lo más lindo que tenía y lo admiraba por completo.

 

Lo empujo fuera de la caza y lo llevo al pueblo, lo dejo en la orilla de un laguito en mitad del parque sentado en una barandilla de concreto y desapareció de su vista; lo espero con ansias, para cuando llego ya era de noche, con un pack de cervezas en la mano y un rubia de unos 25 en la otra.

 

Sam lo miro asombrado, grito su nombre conforme se acercaba y le presento a su ligue, le dio las cervezas, probo cauteloso el primer sorbo y lo aborreció, a la tercera botellita –entre risas– ya no le parecía tan asqueroso, pero la rubia que los acompañaba no dejaba de sobarse sobre su hermano, hablándole al oído para que el pequeño no escuchase y de repente, con una expresión de sorpresa de parte de Dean, se levantó de su lado, le dijo que vaya a casa y que no le espere.

 

Él no había procesado bien eso, estaba borracho por primera vez y su hermano se marchaba… ¿A dónde iba? ¿Porque lo dejaba solo allí? No lo sabía, pero como lo habían entrenado… obedeció a regañadientes y entre bufidos, entrar a la desolada y abandonada casa no le hizo gracia, tenía frío, el cuerpo lo traía arrastrando, tambaleándose y el pensando en que su hermano no estaba.

 

Se sentó sobre la manta que habían compartido y se abrazó a sí mismo, hacía frío, y él pensó que tendría que acostumbrarse, después de todo su hermano era un hombre y parecía tener un poder sobre humano sobre todo lo que tuviera tetas, levanto las rodillas y las envolvió con sus brazos miro la abertura de la puerta, porque ni siquiera había puerta y no pego ojo en toda la noche.

 

La sensación de abandono de su padre termino por abrirse aún más profundamente en su alma después de esto, de que Dean no esté a su lado, en su cumpleaños, inspiro muchas veces para no ponerse a llorar después de todo, ya era un hombre y con sus catorce años cumplidos… empezaría a cazar y a cavar tumbas como su hermanos antes que él.

 

Las luces de la mañana entraban por la madera podrida de las paredes, y sus ojos rojos de no haberse cerrado en toda la noche lo lastimaban, tenía el rostro sucio y la cara surcada por lágrimas involuntarias, perdidos en los últimos años de su vida, deseando tener otra, construyéndose una imaginaria… donde iba al colegio todos los días, tenía una casa fija y estudiaba con ahínco para ir a Stanford y ser un abogado de renombre, todo eso cobraba fuerza abismal.

 

El teniendo una vida fuera de la caza, fuera del alcance de su padre, pero lejos de Dean y eso ya no le gusto, ni siquiera haba notado a la figura con la ropa desordenada apoyada en el marco de la habitación, cuando unas manos grandes y tibias le envolvieron el rostro y le obligaron a levantar la mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos de refulgente verde que le llamaban y después de unos segundos escucho su voz.

 

– ¿SAM? ¿SAMMY, QUE PASO?? ¿PORQUE ESTAS ASI? – Dean frotaba sus pulgares sobre sus mejillas borrando las marcas de tierra y lágrimas y lo miraba de arriba abajo buscando heridas y causas del porque su llanto.

– ¿Dean? – entrecerró los ojos y apunto de largarse a llora estuvo cuando Dean se sentó junto a él y lo acuno en su pecho como cuando era más pequeño.

– ¿Que paso Sammy…? ¿Dime estas bien? –

– No se…–

–Como que no sabes...–

– Me duele pero no sé dónde…– intento expresarse.

– ¿Es broma? – Dean lo aparto de él un poco para mirarle la cara y las lágrimas se le caían sin siquiera hacer fuerza para ello.

 

Sam inmediatamente se aferró a Dean, le abrazo como si de una bote salvavidas se tratase, aunque la mañana arrasaba con la destartalada construcción, Dean no había dicho nada pero Sam podía oler a lo mujer con la que su hermano mantuvo relaciones y no pudo evitar odiarla con toda el alma por apartarlo de él, sintió como los brazos de Dean lo rodeaban y lo acunaban, amaba eso y ahora se daba cuenta de que amaba a su hermano y sin desearlo ni preverlo sonrió y suspiro, el era su lugar seguro y acogedor, los brazos de su hermano.

 

Sam despertó sobresaltado con el corazón reventando en su pecho, rodeado por un gigantesco Dean, los recuerdos de su sueño desbordando de él, los sentimientos enterrados en años de negación y atosigo de su novio surgieron como si de lo más normal del mundo se tratara.

 

Trago con dolor y desprendió su mejilla del pecho de Dean y le miro, horrorizado y más asustado de sentir lo mismo que hacía años, había decidido no era bueno para nadie, ni para él, ni para Dean, ni para su difunto padre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hola si saben de mas tags que deberia agregar por favor no duden en comentarmelos.

El día siguiente estaba incomodo en todos sitios, el ángel lo seguía con preguntas de porque estaban allí y Dean lo sacaba de la casa a cada dos por tres y el ángel solo se volvía a meter, parecía un gato mañero.

 

Pero el sueño y los recuerdos consecuentes a su descubrimiento de esa mañana, se sentía nervioso, sentía su estómago revolotear por todo su cuerpo cuando Dean se le acercaba, o le revisaba las heridas ya casi cicatrizadas, no podía sostenerle la mirada y Dean solo le sonreía a él.

 

Estaba teniendo serias dudas y no recordaba cómo se lo había sacado de la cabeza, solo recordaba detalles que lo hacían seguirlo como perrito faldero, cosas que le hacían rabiar y después ir descubriendo que lo hacía adrede, “el hacerte enojar pone tus mejillas como manzanas Sam” escucho como el eco de su conciencia se dilataba con las palabras de su hermano a sus 16 años, le costaba respirar, porque si respiraba demasiado hondo el aroma de Dean se le metía por la nariz y una corriente eléctrica despertaba cada poro cada centro nervioso, cada pedazo de piel que automáticamente se ponía ansioso de que le tocara.

 

Y lo peor, que, sí es que hay un lado peor, Dean lo veía consternado y se le acercaba, lo tocaba y lo mecía como si fuera su cachorrito, se dormía con el abrazado, ¿¿Cómo evitar así respirar el mismo aire que el, si te tiene atrapado en un abrazo dulce, tierno y que te enciende por completo??

 

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Castiel dijo que tenía que ir a algún lado no recuerda cual. Ellos sin mucho que hacer y con Dean mas relajando con el ángel fuera de la casa, se dispusieron a ver una peli, peli de la que Dean se aburrió y se durmió, solo a él se le ocurre poner crimen y castigo.

 

Por lo cual él estaba recostado sobre Dean con la espalda pegada a su pecho, con la boca de su hermano sobre su oreja, respirando pausadamente mientras la actriz de la película se daba cuenta de la verdad. La jodida verdad… era que él estaba con un calentón de puta madre y no veía la forma de escaparse de ese brazo que descansaba sobre su pectoral, con las yemas de los dedos de su hermano sobre su pezón duro y sensible, que en cada movimiento en sueños lo rosaba sobre la áspera superficie de la camiseta de algodón.

 

El final de la película lo alienta salir del sofá, tiene el rostro rojo, el corazón desbocado y una excitación en su entrepierna que no recuerda alguna vez haberse excitado con tan poco y casi nada de tacto.

 

Se desliza con dificultad, Dean gruñe bajo, tan gutural que una corriente baja por su espalda haciendo imposible mantener su cuerpo en pie, pero se esfuerza; camina como una tabla de planchar todo el camino al baño de la habitación que comparten, cierra la puerta y le pone traba, está atrapado en ese lugar, se siente atrapado dentro de su cuerpo y ahora es por razones muy diferentes.

 

No ha prendido la luz del baño, la pequeña ventanita a un lado con la escasa luz rojiza del ocaso lo ilumina y él se acerca a la ducha, prefiere tomarla el solo a que su hermano lo vuelva a empujar a ella y lo desnude… al imagen de él completamente desnudo frente de su hermano mayor termina por ponerlo duro, intenta sacudirse la idea, pero suspira cansado, él se conoce lo suficiente para saber lo terco que es y lo que le cuesta sacarse a su hermano de la cabeza, más ahora que recuerda porque se fue de su lado.

 

Retira las prendas de su cuerpo mientras alista el agua caliente, el ambiente lleno de vapor con las luces anaranjadas de esa tarde lo cubrían, el agua esta deliciosa… así caliente y con la atmosfera relajada, no sabe cuándo fue que tomo un baño por gusto, se da la vuelta, el agua corre por su espalda, el cabello se le pega al rostro y estira el cuello disfrutando del agua como hacía mucho no hacía, mira por la ventana al bosque y lejos solo hay más bosque, el sol cayendo; se jabona y se acaricia ya por algo más fuerte que su instinto de satisfacción, su corazón golpea y baja la mirada a su hinchada razón del baño.

 

No tarda mucho en intentar satisfacerse, se toma con la mano izquierda, nunca lo había hecho con esa mano y no sabe si podrá porque el ritmo que a él le gusta lo marcaba la otra mano, traga e intenta concentrarse, siempre le gustaron las caricias, siempre se consideró alguien demasiado mimoso para ser un tío tan grande, pero ahora con los movimientos erráticos quiere acariciarse el pecho, el cuello, su abdomen y no puede… la escayola envuelta en ese plástico no lo ayuda en nada, con una expresión de necesitad y desesperación por sentirse ir en el orgasmo que no llega por los torpes toques lo abandona, deja de intentarlo, de todos modos la frustración hace magia bajando cosas que él no quiere ni recordar como subieron.

 

Sale con torpeza del baño con la toalla enroscada en a la cintura como mejor pudo ponérsela, ahora recuerda porque Dean lo ha estado ayudando a bañarse, su mano izquierda es de no creerse lo torpe que es, con el pelo pegado a la cara mira entre los mechones a su hermano tirado en la cama boca abajo, sin la camiseta que esta tirada en el piso, con los pantalones caídos por debajo de su trasero y de repente todo el deseo que se le esfumo en el cuarto de baño vuelve a él con ganas.

 

Hace acopio a la poca fuerza de voluntad que él cree reconocer, la cual ha estado ejercitando ultima mente, agarra con los dedos que sobre salen de la escayola la toalla, con la otra toma su ropa y sin pensarse como hará para vestirse, sale del cuarto. 

 

Baja las Escaleras, lo único que logra es ponerse son los calzoncillos que son más maleables, está luchando con la escayola y la camiseta cuando escucha un flap flap detrás de él, se da la vuelta lentamente viendo que tiene al ángel pegado a su espalda por el agujero de la camiseta atorada en su nariz, a milímetros de él mirándole como es que tiene la cabeza metida en la camiseta y en mitad de la escayola que cuelga por encima de su cabeza.

 

– Cas–

– Sam–

– Ohm… ¿Podrías darme una mano en vez de quedarte mirándome como no logro vestirme? – dijo con la voz neutra intentando ocultar su vergüenza del ángel.

– ¿Cómo? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo de arriba abajo, eso le pareció extraño, pero no se quiso atormentar era un ángel después de todo.

– Solo toma esta punta… y déjame…pasar el brazo…– dijo mientras Castiel tomaba la punta de la tela y Sam la atravesaba para ponérsela. – Ok tira para abajo un poco eso…gracias…uff tener el brazo roto es una putada. – comento.  
– ¿Qué es esto? – el ángel señala sus costillas levantando un poco la prenda que Sam acaba de ponerse las marcas en su costado no son las normales de caídas como las que presenta siempre Dean. y Sam instintivamente se cubre mirándolo con la cara pálida.

– Nada…no tengo nada ahí…– dice caminando por la estancia con los jeans en la mano viendo la manera de ponérselos.

– ¿Y eso de ahí? – dice señalando los tobillos con marcas de cigarros.

– No es nada Cas… ¿Porque no vas a despertar a Dean? – dijo distrayéndolo sin lograrlo en realidad..

– ¿Te lo has hecho cazando? –

– Si, si, Cas me lastime cazando…Ok, ahora… vete por favor…– dice metiendo ambas piernas en el pantalón que abierto en el suelo. El ángel mueve la mesa de café frente al sofá se agacha y toma la tela y la sube por las piernas de Sam, el chico se lo queda mirando y cuando llega a mitad de su muslo se asegura de que sus pies toquen en piso antes de terminar de subirlo y levanta la mirada, Sam esta atónito, el azul de sus ojos refleja algo que no sabría cómo decirlo, pero parece preocupación y enojo.

– No me mientas Sam, no me gusta, se siente raro… desagradable…– Sam traga en seco por esas palabras. – Prefiero preguntarte las razones que meterme en tu cabeza y averiguarlo por mi propia mano. – un frío recorre la espalda de Sam pensando que él podría ver lo que ha hecho en su vida o lo que le han hecho a él y recuerda que el ser arrodillado frente a él es un ángel, un ser poderoso y divino.

– Yo…–

– La verdad. – Sam tembló, el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos y él no había hablado con nadie… del porque o como es que Zack lo llevo tan lejos hasta el punto de culparse por ello ni siquiera con Dean…

– Mi novio me lo hizo…– susurro con el nudo en su garganta, y cerrando el puño cobre la cinturilla de jean.

– ¿Porque? – Sam levanto la mirada y la calvo en esos ojos azules.

– Po… Porque… creyó… que me estaba acostando con Dean…– estaba entrando en pánico, él no tenía idea de nada de lo que pensara el ángel, de su homosexualidad o que su novio le castigara así o que pensara que había cometido incesto.

– ¿Porque se lo permitiste? – las preguntas eran cortas y concisas y suponían una respuesta directa.

– Yo… no se… yo…– Castiel tomo el pantalón de Sam, lo levanto como si no pasara nada y se lo termino de colocar. Se sentó a su lado y volvió a preguntar.

– ¿Porque lo dejaste lastimarte Sam? – Samuel sentía miedo, un miedo completamente distinto porque era un miedo a sí mismo y no hacia el ángel, que le preguntaba sobre el porqué de su conducta, se mantenía sereno, neutro a su lado. Sam aparto la mirada rememorando, con el rostro dolido e intentando encontrar las palabras que le dieran a sí mismo una explicación.

– Creí... – volteo a verle y Castiel ladeo la cabeza – Que era mi culpa… que me lo merecía… después de todo papa… me había dicho las mismas palabras que Zack… y cuando las escuchas demasiado tiempo… te las crees, no es que quieras ser así, solo cuando más de una persona lo dice y esas personas jamás se han conocido… realmente crees que es así…– sollozo y se limpió la nariz con la muñeca.

– ¿Que palabras? – la curiosidad de Castiel parecía no tener limite ni saciedad.

– Que no era bueno…, que no servía para nada, más que para entorpecer a Dean, que sin ellos yo no era nada ni nadie y que no valía la pena quererme… – Sam parecía haber roto la fuente dentro de él, que no le dejaba ver lo que los demás le hacían a él, las palabras salían de su boca y ya no había preguntas, el solo siguió hablando de todo lo que le dolió el desprecio, los abusos y cada golpe en su alma, las lágrimas se le caían y el ángel lo miraba atento, cálido, intentando pasarle algo de paz.

 

Dean que se había despertado en el instante que escucho el aleteo de Castiel, se levantó de la cama enojado de que le interrumpiera la siesta, suficiente había tenido ese día despertarse en el sillón solo, algo mareado de sueño se fue al cuarto y escucho que Sam se bañaba solo, sonrió y se quieto la camiseta pensó que él podría darse un baño después de él pero se volvió a dormir en la cama, solo que ahora estaba despierto y con un ángel en su casa y lo quería afuera, la estaba pasando tan bien con Sammy sin el emplumado dando vueltas.

 

Bajaba los escalones cuando escucho que el ángel preguntaba por la marcas en el cuerpo de Sam y se quedó quieto, se preguntó si Sam podría mencionarlo, aceptarlo, se sentó en los escalones, espero escuchando atento cada palabra y cuando Castiel pidió la verdad, Dean pensó que era demasiado para Sam, planteo moverse, sacarlo a patadas de allí, pero cuando Sam empezó a hablar se contuvo… la mención de su padre le hizo hervir la sangre… lo que ese hombre le hizo a sus espaldas lo mataba, lo mataba porque él lo amo hasta el último suspiro, lo idolatro como un héroe y el solo lastimaba a su hermano cuando no miraba, marcaba psicológicamente a su tesoro, la única cosa que iluminaba sus días.

 

Se froto las manos intentando contener su rabia, pero cuando escucho sollozar a Sam fue suficiente para Dean, se levantó de donde estaba entrando en la sala como un tornado, Sam no lo vio venir, pero sintió su mano sobre su brazo, lo levanto el sofá mientras él se secaba las lágrimas que se le habían caído intentando que Dean no las viera.

 

La sorpresa fue que lo sacara a la terraza y lo dejara ahí mientras se dirigía al ángel entre gritos y amenazas.

 

Verlo salir con tanta energía y tan feroz lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos, encogerse de hombros cuando vio como la mano de su hermano se dirigía hacia él, cerró los ojos instintivamente, y lo único que sintió fue el tirón que el dio al tomar su mano y arrastrarle hacia el bosque que frío los recibió en ese atardecer.

 

Caminaron sin rumbo un buen raro hasta que el sol casi desaparecía sobre ellos…


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gracias por los comentarios se me habia pasado el colgar, ando en las nubes...

Su mano atrapada entre los dedos de Dean se sentía extraña, como si perteneciera a ese lugar, como si fuera parte de la mano de su hermano una extensión de él, aún estaba nervioso, no sabía si Dean había escuchado lo que decía, lo que creía de sí mismo, no sabía tampoco donde se dirigían, ya no veía la casa detrás de ellos ese bosque era espeso, tan tupido que a sus espaldas solo veía verde, arboles de trocos enormes, como tambien muy viejos y rocas afiladas.

 

Miro la nuca de Dean una vez más, el enojo de su hermano era palpable en todo su alrededor, pero por alguna razón no lo sentía contra él, ese enojo no era para él, no sabía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano y se moría de ganas de preguntar, era tarde, ya el sol estaba prácticamente estaba escondido detrás de las montañas y empezaba a estar más frio.

 

– ¿Dean? – lo llamo, pero su hermano solo se detuvo.

 

Frente a ellos un acantilado, era enorme tenía una cascada a un lado nunca escucho el sonido del agua desde la casa y supuso que estaban más lejos de lo que deberían.

 

– ¿Dean? –

– Que…– Dean miraba el precipicio sin soltar su mano, hipnotizado por la profundidad y el sonido de la cascada de unos 20 metros.

– Volvamos, hace frio –

– No sabía que esto estaba aquí…– patea levemente una piedrita hacia el precipicio y a Sam se le erizo la espalda, Dean parresia atrapado en la idea en la profundidad.

– ¿Dean? –

– Que Sam.–

– ¿Que pasa? ¿Porque salimos de la casa así? – Dean volteo a verle sin saber a que se refería.

– No se a que te…refieres – volteo otra vez a ver el agua caer.

– Vamos a la casa Dean… por favor, si?–

– ¿De verdad lo crees?– Sam lo miro atento intentando recapitular y saber a que se refería…

– ¿Uh?… ¿creer…que Dean?– Dean se volvió para mirarle a los ojos y Sam se estremeció con la tristeza que reflejaban esos ojos verdes.

– Que no… que no mereces ser querido, Sam – Dean espero su respuesta mientras que a Sam le crecía el nudo en su garganta impidiéndole hablar.– Una vez…– Dean dejo de mirarle y tiro de su mano para que se colocara justo a su lado. – Una vez cuando tú ya te habías ido a Stanford, papa había mencionado lo más ridículo que se le cruzo por la cabeza, o eso decidí pensar, porque creer que “me querías a mi” … no como un hermano, sino como algo mas… y que aun así te habías ido… me dejo un agujero que no sabía cómo manejar… – Sam abrió sus ojos ante las palabras de su hermano mayor, sus labios entre abiertos temblaron, sabía lo que su padre le había dicho antes de irse, antes de que Dean volviera a la habitación del hotel la noche que se fue.

– Dean…yo…– su voz era solo un susurro, un deje de esperanza y un efímero rose de dolor.

– Sam…– su hermano mayor pateo otra piedrita al vacío. – Siempre creí que el enfermo era yo, ¿Sabes? Y que tenía que ponerme firme contigo, dejar de mimarte y de cuidarte, porque si seguía haciéndolo me volvería loco o cometería una locura que jamás me lo perdonaría… así que, me enfocaba en las ordenes de papa y lo seguía ciegamente pensando que era lo mejor para ti, me enfoque en mis conquistas desde joven, solo por apartar mi mente de ti… y cuando te fuiste, solo, te deje ir… porque era lo mejor, porque no podía sacarme del pecho que te quería demasiado para ser sano. – Dean soltó su mano haciendole sentir el helado ambiente como una amenaza y giro sobre su eje en dirección contraria al acantilado… con el cuerpo tenso que pensó que se marcharía como un soldado hasta que se detuvo a mirarle.

– ¿Dean? ¿Qué, que haces? – Sam miro con terror lo que el cuerpo y la expresión de su hermano le decían.

– Yo había caído hacía tiempo Sam, por ti, todo lo que me hacías sentir, te mereces más que yo y más que el imbécil de Zack…– Dean tomo carrera y Sam se espantó, viéndole correr hacia el acantilado, gritándole que ese detenga, pero Dean esquivo su intento de sujetarlo y se lanzó por el acantilado.

– ¡¡DEAN!!! ¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!– Sam vio como el cuerpo de su hermano caía los veinte metros en la bruma oscura del anochecer, sumergiéndose de repente en las aguas turbulentas en la base del precipicio.

 

Su sangre corría estrepitosa hacia su corazón, mientras lo minutos que Dean no aparecía en la superficie seguían retardando el tiempo.

 

El corazón frío en su pecho se detuvo y las lágrimas en su rostro corrieron lentas por sus mejillas, no lo dejaban pensar, Dean había confesado que lo quería y se lanzó por el precipicio, y simplemente era demasiado para un solo día, con las manos al filo del acantilado, las idea de ser correspondido, de aceptar lo de Zack, de necesitar mirar los ojos de Dean, gritando el nombre de su hermano en su rota garganta, noto en la oscuridad del bosque un desnivel en la pared de roca por donde podía bajar sin peligro.

 

Con el cuerpo temblándole y sin ver a Dean en la superficie del agua al pie de la cascada, fue bajando entre lágrimas y desesperación poco a poco sujetándose con toda la fuerza que podía de su mano libre. Recapitulando en su mente las palabras, los sin sentidos de su vida y los esfuerzos de todo el que se suponía no debían estar junto, su hermano le quería, su padre esforzándose por hacerlo sentir menos, por rebajarlo al nivel de innecesario o poco importante.

 

Ahora veía que todo el cariño que recibió de su hermano era verdadero, único e irreemplazable, era el único que jamás le dijo que no valía, el único que siempre quiso lo mejor para él, que todas sus gastadas bromas y rencillas eran porque le quería, porque sabía cómo hacerle renegar, porque intentaba apartar el pensamiento de que lo necesitaba, a él, a su hermano menor de esa forma tan especial, Sam se limpió la cara intentando ver en la noche que se cerró sobre él.

 

Ya abajo, entre las rocas y con el agua a sus pies llamo a su hermano con desesperación, no escuchaba más que el agua caer y sus pasos entre las piedras sueltas del borde del agua, nada le indicaba que había salido de allí, podría haberse golpeado con una roca al caer, no podría asegurarlo estaba demasiado oscuro, miro hacia arriba y el cielo estaba despejado lleno de estrellas y seria mágico si no estuviera tan asustado de encontrar a su hermano herido y ahogado.

 

– ¡¡¡DEAN!!!– grito por enésima vez, su vos rota y flagelada por la angustia no podría emitir más sonido si seguía así.

– Shh, estoy aquí – dijo su hermano detrás de él, Sam volteo rápidamente.

– ¡Dean! – y se lanzó sobre Dean a abrazarlo lo mejor que pudo para separarse de él y encestarle una cachetada.

– ¡¡Auch!!– Dean le miro como si estuviera loco.

– ¡¡ESTAS LOCO!!– dijo con la voz destruida y rasposa – ¡¿Cómo te vas a tirar así?!… ¡Después de lo que me dices!! Como, como se te ocurre ¡Dean! – tocio al sentir raspar su garganta con cada sonido que emitía y le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado sobre el pecho a su hermano.

– Los siento… no quise asustarte, pero lo necesitaba…– explico tan tranquilamente como si hubiese vuelto de un año sabático en un templo budista.

– ¿Que necesitabas? ¡¿Matarme del susto?! ¡¿De la desesperación?! – replico apenas.

– Necesitaba dejar atrás el recuerdo de todos estos años sin tu presencia Sam… el vacío, la desesperanza…– su hermanito se le quedo mirando, la poca luz de luna que caía en ese lugar y sobre ellos enmarcaba su entorno de color azul tenue y mucho negro dejandolos en medio de un ambiente liviano.

– Dean yo...– la imagen de su hermano empapado en ese frío lugar, en esa oscuridad tan íntima lo desconcertó.

– Sam puedo preguntarte…– Dean bajo su cabeza y miro el piso antes de dirigirle una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¿Qué Dean? ¿Qué quieres preguntar? – Dean se acercó posando sus manos en sus hombros y sonrió más encantadoramente dejándolo casi sin aliento.

– Yo… yo quiero…– lo miro, se miraron, pero el momento se pasó y los dos se congelaban en medio del bosque.

– ¿Dean? –

– Será mejor que volvamos me estoy congelando el culo… por cierto... – volteo a verle – ¿Cómo bajaste con la escayola? –

– ¡¿¡Dean?!?!– 

– Que… –

– ¿Que me ibas a preguntar? –

– Nada Sam, nada –

– Si, si ibas a hacerlo ¿Que era?–

– N.A.D.A – negó por completo era demasiado para el ya tener que, después de decir todo eso y solo no pudo continuar.

– ¡¡DEAN!! ¡Por favor no poder dormirme con la interrogante! – lo siguió de cerca.

– Ohhh…cuanto lo siento Sammy, no puedo decírtelo. – se río de el con socarronería y Sam quería matarlo, de verdad que sí.

 

Volviendo a la casa ambos se empujaban entre sí, Dean le picaba y él no podía solo lo sacaba de sus casillas cuando se ponía así de denso y no le decía lo que quería oír, subieron por las escaleras a la terraza y de allí cruzaron los ventanales, la expresión de Dean cambio de risotadas a pura mala leche cuando de lleno se encontró con el ángel, Castiel estaba mirándole casi por encima del hombro de su hermano y no retrocedía un centímetro mirándolo detenidamente.

 

– ¿Cas? Creo… a verlo mencionado, cuarenta mil veces… ¿Espacio personal? ¿Recuerdas? – la voz de Dean era un poema con todo su enojo que era destilado por cada poro.

– Lo siento – Castiel retrocedió tres pasos y le dejo entrar.

– Hola Cas – saludo contento Sammy.

– Hola – respondió.

– Me puedes decir ¿Qué haces aquí aun? Creí decirte que no te quería aquí cuando volviera. – protesto de la cocina el cazador agarrando una cerveza de la nevera.

– Quería darle algo a Sam – Dean salió apresurado de la cocina, solo para ver con sus ojos, lo no pudo detener los actos del ángel a tiempo.

– Que me querías…¿Uh?– dijo Sam al notar dos dedos del ángel en su frente, luego de una leve luz como la de un flash y el ángel no estaba más.– ¿Cas?– Dean llego y lo reviso todo de arriba abajo, Sam se sintió como un muñeco –¿Dean?–

– Sht! – le tapó la boca. – No lo llames Sam… ¿Esta bien? ¿Estas funcional? – acoto Dean como si él fuera un computador.

– Eh si… me siento ¿Normal? – se dijo, alzo la mano para quitar a Dean de enfrente cuando vio su muñeca – ¿Dean? – se la miro extrañado.

– Que…– Dean presto atención a la muñeca y torció la cabeza, tomo la mano de su hermano para revisarla, las cicatrices, los cortes que adornaban su piel no estaban más, Dean le miro a los ojos sorprendido y de inmediatamente se agacho, le levanto la remera pasando sus manos por la piel lisa y en perfecto estado, también reviso los tobillos levantando las mangas del pantalón, las marcas de habanos no estaban, acaricio la piel para asegurarse y Sam salió en su sitio por las cosquillas que le dio.

– ¿Sam? ¿Te duele el brazo? – pregunto y Sam ondeo la escayola y los dedos, pero no podía afirmarlo, antes de salir del baño se había tomado los calmantes.

– No sé, ya me tomé mi medicación Dean…– su hermano se mordió el labio y lo tomo de la mano asiéndolo correr escaleras arriba.

– ¡Espera! ¡Espera Dean! ¡Me estas salpicando todo!! – argumento rapándose la cara como podía de las gotitas que saltaban de la ropa de su hermano.

– ¡¡Deja de quejarte y apura!!–

– ¡¡Pero a donde vamos!!–

– A sacarte la escayola –

– ¿¿Como??–

 

Unos minutos después Dean cortaba la escayola con una cierra, y la rompía de a pedazos, ambos notaban el olor del brazo por tanto tiempo sin lavar, se reían como idiotas de lo ridículo que se veía Dean luchando con el yeso blanco y lleno de polvillo del mismo color por todos lados, que se le pegaba por tener la piel húmeda y fría.

 

Cuando por fin le saco la estúpida cosa, la habitación era un verdadero desastre, entre el agua que escurría de Dean, su camiseta mojada en el piso, el polvo blanco por todos lados y los pedazos de escayola por doquier, Dean revisaba que no le doliera nada, al parecer Castiel lo había curado, mientras se debatían por qué o a donde había ido el ángel, Dean se quitaba la ropa mojada y Sam entre la agitación y los momentos vividos solo lo miraba cautivado, sonriente por lo hermoso que le parecía Dean.

 

Su hermano hablaba y hablaba, el no cree haber escuchado nunca algún sonido proveniente de su hermano, cuando por fin se sacó los bóxers y se puso otros secos allí, frente a él, el corazón daba saltos mortales en su pecho con semejante imagen frente a él, no sabía qué hacer con toda la información que tenía en la cabeza o cómo actuar en realidad, solo podía sonreírse y se sentía muy tonto, luego se dio cuenta de que Dean no le respondía aun, que no le decía la duda que provocaba una pregunta en su hermano mayor.

 

– ¿Dean? – dijo ladeando la cabeza.

– ¿Si? – lo miro sacándose la toalla de la cabeza y mirándolo entre la tela blanca.

– ¿Cuál era tu pregunta? –

– Sam…– le replico siguiendo secándose el cabello.

– Por favor… dime – y Sam solo puso esos ojos que Dean llevaba años sin ver, esa mirada adorable, luminosa y suplicante, unos hermosos ojos de cachorro que aceleraron su corazón.

 

Se acercó y lo miro, Sam siguió pidiéndole una respuesta y el seguía con la toalla en la cabeza mirándolo escondido entre la tela blanca, parado frente a él, a Sam no le pareció de repente buen momento para suplicar nada, se calló y se lo quedo mirando, apenas veía el verde en los ojos de su hermano, el permanecía sentado en la cama y la garganta se le seco.

 

– ¿Dean? – el cazador se fue agachando hasta la altura de su rostro.

 

Tirando lentamente de la tela que lo cubría y sosteniendo su peso sobre el hombro de Sam, se quedó a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mirándole directamente a la cara, la mirada de Sam brillaba y Dean sentía como la adrenalina de cumplir su deseo de años podría está a solo un milímetro más cerca de Sam.

 

– No era… tanto, así como una pregunta Sam…– susurro.

– ¿No? – acoto nervioso el pequeño.

– No, es más… algo que he querido hacer hace tanto tiempo, que no recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que lo pensé. –

– Y que es lo que…– Sam se calló, Dean rosaba sus labios con los de él y el solo acto de percibirlo le robaba el aire.

 

Trago con algo de dificultad, y la luz de la habitación donde estaban menguo, no estaba seguro de porqué, pero creía que eran imaginaciones suyas porque cuando Dean poso su boca sobre la suya y respiro con fuerza intentando calmarse, el mundo desapareció, nunca le paso algo así, tal vez se deba a que cerró los ojos y se dejó empujar sobre el colchón o que sentir el peso del cuerpo de Dean sobre el suyo hizo cortocircuito su cabeza.

 

Los carnosos labios de su hermano probando a tientas los suyos, le daban la sensación de sed, sed de Dean y nada más que de él, con las manos frías por la noche en el acantilado y el alivio de movilidad sin la escayola, acerco sus manos lentamente a la piel desnuda de su hermano, a un centímetro de tocarlo, el calor de su cuerpo lo embriagaba, Dean pego un respingo y se río contra su boca al sentir sus manos frías.

 

Dean dejo sus labios un segundo paras besar sus mejillas, respirar el aire que le rodeaba y acariciar su cuello con suavidad, sobre su pecho sentía el corazón de su hermano latir con fuerza, fuerza que repercutía en su piel, Dean froto su rostro con el de él, antes de mirarle en esa semi oscuridad y besarlo nuevamente, no cree haber sido besado así nunca, tan pausadamente, tan suave y tan tentadoramente, el cuerpo le temblaba de tanta expectativa, solo que ahora no escuchaba las voces del repudio en su cabeza, las mismas que le atormentaban desde joven al estar tan enamorado de su Dean.

 

Tanto el cómo su hermano había deseado tanto ese tacto efímero, la calidez de estar con la persona adecuada, la que te ama de verdad y no te cambiaría a ti por nada del mundo, porque le gustas por ser tú y tu le quieres por ser un loco kamikaze de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, con la sonrisa más arrebatadora de todos los tiempos, esa persona que no dejaría que nadie, ni nada te lastime si puede evitarlo.

 

Un escalofrió desagradable le recorrió de repente de la espina hasta la nuca, acompañada de la imagen de Zack pateando la puerta, podía escuchar el sonido de la madera partirse debajo del impulso de su cuerpo y los golpes en su piel, como los hueso se rompen y como pierde el aire en un momento… y se apartó de Dean de repente saltando de la cama.

 

– ¿Sam? – Dean se quedó de lado en la cama con el temor calándose en los huesos porque su hermano lo rechazara, eso no lo podría soportar.

– Lo… lo siento…– Sam se mantuvo allí parado a los pies de la cama, temblando y encorvado, abrazándose solo sobre sí mismo con el pelo ocultando su nerviosismo.

– ¿Sam que pasa? ¿Estás bien? Te, ¿Te disgusto? ...no lo volveré a hacer…– dijo con la voz baja arrepentido, estiro la mano y Sam le miro por el rabillo del ojo.

– Dean… lo siento… de repente… sentí…– Sam titubeaba con un miedo que no era normal, y se sintió decepcionado.

– Esta bien Sam, no tenemos que tocarnos… – Dean se rasco la cabeza y miro el piso, su corazón se estrujaba sin remedio en su pecho.

– No Dean...– se acercó a él mirando la puerta, hacia días que no tenía un ataque de pánico así, intento estirar la mano y decirle que no era eso, pero no lo logro – Solo… me gusto Dean, mucho. – se sentó junto a él, a una distancia prudente, sin alcanzar a posar su mano en su hermano.

– ¿Entonces? – pregunto angustiado y le miro la cara, Sam estaba pálido como el papel y eso ya era difícil con su piel canela. – ¿Sam? – se acercó a él tomándolo del rostro y apartando el pelo rebelde de su rostro.

– Lo siento, siento… perdón no quise… – Sam cerro los ojos con tanta fuerza y miedo que se percató que no era lo que él pensaba, que había alejado a Sam de él.

– Sam, si no me cuentas que paso no poder ayudarte, ¡Hey! No me tengas miedo niño, jamás te haría mal, lo sabes… – Dean intento calmarlo, pero cada centímetro que ganaba más rígido y cohibido estaba Sam.

– Yo, yo lo siento, no quise romper el beso, así, perdón… – se disculpaba con la voz temblorosa, Dean se dio cuenta de que Sam aún estaba marcado por su ex novio, que, aunque Cas se había llevado cada una de sus cicatrices y recuerdos visibles aún quedaban las aberraciones psicológicas en su cabeza.

– Sam no… está bien, no estoy enojado, te quiero… te quiero mucho hermanito… – lo abrazo con fuerza, a pesar de que el cuerpo de Sam se mantenía aislado de cualquier incentivo afectivo por miedo a ser lastimado otra vezdean lo abrazaba con fuerza y besaba su cabello.

 

Con la ropa de cama sobre sus cuerpos y el trabajo que el dio a Dean ponerle el piyama o lo que fue aún más difícil sacarle la ropa, lo empujo dentro de la cama, entre palabras dulces y calmas, lo cobijo entre las mantas y lo atrajo hasta el para dormir, Sam aun temblaba y lo único que él podía pensar, es que Sam en su cabeza veía a Zack entrando en la habitación para reclamarle y castigarlo por cualquier cosa que su hermanito desee o no hacer.

 

El solo quería extirpar a ese tipejo de allí y no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo, Zack era un eco en el subconsciente de Sam, una réplica constante en el momento que Sam se deje querer, Dean lo apretó contra su pecho hasta que sintió que la reticencia de Sam se desvanecía y se dormía al fin, la noche paso lenta para él sin una respuesta en el horizonte.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean Winchester es el típico hombre que odia las mañanas, ¿Porque? Porque la vida en general es una mierda, porque en general la única salida que le queda es levantarse y estar solo toda su vida y pelear contra el mal que se engendra en todos los rincones del mundo, o de ese país al menos.

 

Pero esa mañana no es muy distinta y aun así es diferente, Sam está durmiendo completamente sobre él, el cual pesa una tonelada y el cree se ha convertido en una especie de flotador en alta mar, porque parece eso en medio de las sabanas revueltas, y porque la vida sigue sin sonreírle, porque aún tiene que extirpar el mal, pero de la cabeza de Sam y no sabe cómo hacer para meterse dentro y sacar el cáncer que crece desmedido en el alma de su hermanito.

 

Suspira al sentir el aire caliente en su clavícula, reúsa en su mente a sentir cosquillas a pesar de que en realidad las siente, por lo menos no esta tan solo y a Sam no le molesta tanto que él lo quiera así… de ese modo. Suspira otra vez, el recuerda que Sam a duras penas tenía miedo, antes, al igual que él le enseñaron que el temor es su peor enemigo y te atacara en los momentos de flaqueza.

 

Pensó, pensó una y otra vez, como hacer de Sam el hombre que fue, el cazador que a los nueve años dejo de tener miedo teniendo una 45 en las manos antes de ir a dormir, y aunque ahora odiaba con el alma a su padre por haberles hecho el ultimo daño posible y de por vida, solo sacando lo bueno que hizo por ellos podría fortalecer a “este” Sam. 

 

Tendría que volver a hacer algo que no quiere, pero lo hará si Sam logra enfrentarse a él y darse cuenta de que tiene el poder y la fuerza para defenderse solo, que puede sin dudar levantar el puño, el hacha o lo que fuera – el espera que sea la 45– ante el enemigo o sus pesadillas y darles por culo porque sigue siendo un Winchester después de todo.

 

Tendrá que enseñarle a cazar de nuevo, a estar listo, y no esperar que nadie le salve porque él puede hacerlo solo…

 

Sintió el movimiento sobre él, vio como Sammy se llevaba las manos a los ojos y se los refregaba, haciendo sonidos con la garganta, con los labios cerrados intentando ubicarse, entonces aprovecha para hacerse el dormido y ver si puede ponerse mimoso sin que Sam se asuste esta vez.

 

Sammy levanta la vista con los ojitos pegados aun de sueño, en una fina línea, mira sobre donde está durmiendo y ve a Dean debajo de él, el corazón salta y él se lo agarra rápidamente para que no le despierte, traga la espesa saliva que durante el sueño se quedó allí e intenta ajustarse a la leve luz, que entraba por los ventanales de cuatro hojas de la habitación, con la aun espectacular vista del bosque y la montaña de la cual aún no se acostumbra, Dean parecía no notar su peso y él aún tenía algo de sueño, así que sin ánimos de moverse siquiera un poco, se acurruco en el pecho de su hermano.

 

Recordó como Dean se había acercado a él y como le beso, las mejillas las sintió inmediatamente encendidas, fue tan lindo, le lleno de sentimientos que no pensó volver a sentir y él va y lo arruina, con su psicopatía y sus miedos, sus alucinaciones de Zack, un escalofrió le recorre al solo pensar ese nombre y en esa persona.

 

Suspira y juega con la camiseta de Dean, haciendo arrugas en la prenda y retorciéndola, se le está escapando el sueño y no quiere moverse, pero tampoco debe estar aplastando a Dean, seguro lo dejo sin aire más de una vez anoche, él sabe bien su tamaño y su peso, él no es liviano y no es pequeño.

 

Pero un gruñido de gusto lo desvió de sus pensamientos al rostro de su hermano, preguntándose porque había sido eso, Dean aún seguía dormido con el rostro relajado, los labios semi abiertos respirando muy suavemente, tibio y acogedor como lo ha sido desde que tiene recuerdos coherentes, pero Dean lo envolvió en algún momento y lo aprieta contra el soltando el aire sobre su cabello, Sam escucho como la respiración de Dean era profunda y acompasada, pesada y muy caliente, cerró los ojos predisponiéndose a pensar en otra cosa, cuando en otra exhalación la cadera de Dean se rozó contra la suya y ya no pudo pensar en nada más.

 

El precisamente estaba sobre la cadera de Dean, con toda la vergüenza del mundo intento moverse lentamente, presiono sus grandes manos sobre el pecho de Dean para dar espacio entre sus cuerpos, pero noto como los músculos del brazo de su hermano no soltaban el agarre, mantenían la fuerza y el noto debajo de las yemas de los dedos como la musculatura del pectoral se movía, cortándole el aire.

 

Sam empezaba a excitarse de lo cerca que estaban, y Dean solo se rozó con más interés debajo de él, intentando obtener más fricción, el rubio intentaba mantener la calma pero su hermano le aplastaba justo en esa zona, en esa mañana … y él no es de palo como para no intentar algo con él en el estado en el que lo ponía su Sammy; –nunca imagino pensar algo así en su vida–; o si tal vez lo pensó, pero se lo negó pensando que era un enfermo, aunque su cuerpo parece saber mejor sus gustos, piel morena, lindos ojos rasgados, cabello rebelde, y hoyuelos enmarcados por dos metros de masculino musculo, era un puto afrodisiaco andante su hermanito o qué?

 

Levanto la rodilla a su derecha, manteniendo el rostro relajado y sereno con gran voluntad, con la planta del pie bien apoyada contra el colchón y el intento de Sammy de huir de allí llevando su rodilla donde nacen sus muslos, el hizo presión en la superficie y noto a grandes rasgos que no era el único interesado allí.

 

Se lamió lo labios lentamente mientras el aire pesado se escapaba de entre sus dientes apretados, Sammy había pegado la frente a un lado de su cuello e intentaba controlarse, solo que Dean no quería darle mucho espacio para pensárselo, y deslizó sus manos por la amplia espalda sin dejar de hacer cierta presión que lo aprisionaba contra su cuerpo, el calor aumento en ese cuerpo gigantesco y él se puso más duro aún.

 

– Sam…– decidió susurrar como entre dormido, con la garganta aun cerrada de tanto tiempo sin ser usada. – mmm mas Sam…– suplico como entre sueños y el pequeño no tan pequeño de los Winchester… bueno quien podría resistirse a ese tono tan sugestivo.

 

Sammy deslizo las manos en aquel amplio pecho disfrutando del calor y el tacto, dejándose ser por la cercanía, los leves jadeos en busca de aire de Dean que parecía estar despertándose necesitado de contacto, sintiendo dicho sea de paso las duras tetillas que le erizaron la piel de la nuca al pasar sobre ellas, era casi imposible moverse con esos fuertes brazos sujetándole de la cintura y acariciando la piel por debajo de su camiseta, moviéndose debajo de él tan eróticamente, aun así logro deslizar sus manos por los costados de su hermano y llegar hasta la insinuante cadera, todo esto sin apartar la boca entre abierta y jadeante de la clavícula semi desnuda que le ofrecía Dean sin quererlo.

 

– …Sammy?!– soltó un gemido agudo y suave cuando Sam empujo contra Dean, abriéndose paso entre ambas fuertes piernas.

– Dean…– soltó un gruñido excitado que no se conocía el mismo de nada y planto su boca en es clavícula para proceder a succionarla con violencia y necesidad.

– ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Sam!! – si definitiva mente este tío fuerte y demandante le recordaba, más a “su” hermano, si tenía que estar sumiso para él y recordarle quien era con algo de sexo mañanero… eso tampoco era tan mala idea después de todo.

 

El vaivén se hizo más fuerte, más errático y Sam no dejaba de morderle… de dejarle chupetones en todo el cuello, le estaba volviendo loco, subió sus rodillas en un acto reflejo para frenar el paso, más para disfrutar de eso, cuando no se percató de que en esa posición en que quedo lo dejaba algo expuesto, y la punta de esa polla, de su nada pequeño tamaño roso con abrazador calor sus –aun– inocentes pliegues, lo piensa –cree que es lo único inocente que le queda en el aun–.

 

Solo que no esperaba que todo el cuerpo de Sam se frenara y sintiera al completo esa parte de él y se aferró más al cuerpo moreno, para que no abandonase ahora semejante despilfarre de deseo matutino, Sam pareció ubicarse y empujar un poco más, justo allí a pesar de la ropa, Dean no pudo reprimir un gemido de gusto por la intención del movimiento, arrasando con él la electricidad deliciosa que disparo en cada nervio la sensación.

 

Samuel Winchester solo mordió con desesperación el hombro de Dean a través de la camiseta y no lo soltó, conteniéndose las ganas de arremeter contra ese pequeño punto en su hermano mayor, pero el recordaba bien lo que era no desear ser penetrado o… no estar de humor o lo doloroso que es cuando no estas correctamente dilatado y si tu amante es una bestia a la que poco le importas.

 

Aun así, los gemidos de Dean eran muy deseosos de aquello, pero él no se cría capaz de llegar más allá en ese momento, estaba demasiado exaltado y deseaba demasiado a Dean como para no importarle, se acomodó otra vez sobre su hermano y le miro con el pelo pegado al rostro, Dean apenas si abrió los suyos, dejo caer su cadera sobre la dura y húmeda erección de Dean.

 

– Me gustas, mucho Dean, mucho…– murmuro agitado casi sin voz.

– Y a mí Sammy… Pero demonios, muévete… no me dejes así de caliente Sam. – el mayor alzo las caderas buscando la erección de su hermanito, para hallar el placer que hace instantes tenía en cantidades exageradas, pero el cabrón de su hermano solo sonrió ampliamente con esos hoyuelos que lo mataban, y envistió duro sacando de su necesitada polla un espeso liquido blanco, solo una gota y Dean se contuvo para resistir las acometidas deliciosas que vinieron después, envestidas contra su erecto pene que estaba a punto de reventar de puro gozo, sumado a la boca de Sam jadeando dentro de la suya.

 

Las palabra de su hermanito en ese momento lo extasiaron más de lo debido con su “No, no la cierres, la boca Dean, déjame respirar te Dean…– y demonios algo así no se dice en un momento tan intenso, con cada frase instándolo a la excitación continua, diciendo su nombre repetidas veces como cuando estaban juntos de niños “constantemente diciendo su nombre”.

 

Pero no objeto, dejo sus labios entre abiertos secándose por tanto jalar el aire, cuando Sammy apretó sus caderas con más fuerza de la necesaria, sujetándolo y aprisionándolo, el no pudo más que abrir más las piernas hasta que le causo dolor y se corrió con tal fuerza, en tanto éxtasis estirando y contrayendo el cuerpo arqueándose contra su hermanito de manera animal y desesperada, que se abalanzo sobre la boca de Sam, atrayéndolo con sus manos enterradas en su cabello húmedo.

 

Lo beso y lo beso hasta que le aire fue necesario o el espiral del orgasmo se apaciguo un poco, pero el sabor era tan intenso, “tan Sammy” que siguió besándolo aun después de sentir como el semen de su hermano caliente y grueso se disparaba por todo su abdomen.

 

Sus ropas hechas un manojo de algo indescifrable los había liberado dejándolos pegados piel con piel, la sensación de tener ese tacto con Sam lo mantenía en esa nube insuperable de intenso amor que sentía por el chico, por su niño, que estaba desplomado sobre él, dejando caer como un peso muerto después de semejante “primera” faena entre ellos.

 

Dean estiro el brazo a la mesita de luz abriendo el primer cajón, a ver si encontraba algo que le sirviera, Sam hizo el amago de levantarse, pero no lo dejo, ocultaba sus pensamientos y ese rostro sonrojado y algo perdido detrás del largo cabello, mientras el sacaba un paquete con unas toallitas húmedas.

 

– Tienes el cabello muy largo Sammy… – dijo apenas dificultándole encontrar su voz.

 

El silencio de su hermano, decía mucho y le dolía, no quería que se sintiera culpable por dejarse llevar… por ser el mismo en un largo tiempo.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam estuvo muy callado el resto de la mañana, no le miraba y se dirigía a él lo menos posible, y solo si era indispensable, la paciencia de Dean no es reconocida como la más sabia, ni la más tolerante, pero el semblante de su hermano lo detenía de decir cualquier cosa, solo suspiraba intentando apaciguar sus ansias y le dejaba estar, procesar las cosas, si conocía a su hermanito este debería estar desenredando su hilo de pensamientos desde que se metió en el baño, él solo, para limpiar el desastre que ambos habían hecho esa mañana y se secaba en su vientre.

 

Por lo que opto por salir de la cama, limpiarse a medias con una remera sucia que yace en el piso, bajar a la cocina, hacer el desayuno y pensar en pasar el resto de la mañana en el patio arreglando la furgoneta de Bobby tenia abandonada en el patio trasero juntando mugre, de paso podría pensar cómo salir de esa casa a la carretera, como meter a Sammy en la caza, pero primero debía ponerlo en forma, estaba algo delgado y más alto, pero sobre todo la musculatura que tenía no era del trabajo duro, solo era su tono normal y habitual, debía ver la manera, el modo de ponerlo en forma para salir inusitadamente por alguna caza importante, porque no quería arriesgar su vida así sin más, solo quiere sacarlo de su culpa, de su incapacidad de sentirse seguro de sí mismo.

 

Entro a la casa para el almuerzo y Sam, apenas le vio entrar salió disparado a la sala huyendo de él como si se pusiera en su camino terminarían a los golpes, solo se alejaba de él manteniendo esa distancia que le retorcía el estómago al notar la evasiva, no había visto su ojos desde esa mañana, la habían pasado muy bien pero el trauma de Sam iba más allá de él, ocultando su mirada detrás de su cabello con la cabeza a agachas como un perro reprendido y solo podía pensar en sacar pensamientos estúpidos con una arma en mano y un bastardo diabólico a dos palmos de matarlos a ambos, también cree que ha vivido demasiado en toda esa mierda que en realidad solo ve la respuesta en coserse a tiros y matar demonios, monstruos y brujas.

 

Suspira largamente mientras se mete en la heladera, cocina, come, todo parece estar regido por alguna clase de esquema carcelario muy metódico y sin cruzar palabra, vuelve a soltar el aire pesadamente mientras levanta los platos y los lleva al fregadero, pone algo de detergente en la esponja, frotando la superficie para sacar los restos de lasaña y el queso pegado de los platos, cree que no sería mala idea hablar del tema y eso que a él las charlas no le van, pero se siente exiliado de ser el hermano mayor por tanto silencio en la casa, además de que se muere por probar la boca de su hermano una vez más, desde que le dijo lo que sentía... pensó que se la pasarían besuqueando se por los rincones, riéndose como tarados, jugando aquí te pillo aquí te toco.... sacudió su cabeza con resignación, su imaginación estaba hacinado estragos con su auto estima.

 

Pero allí estaba su maldita inseguridad, haciéndolo sentir culpable por manipular un poco la situación por provocar a Sam y si en algún momento Sam no quiso o solo se dejó llevar porque creyó ¿Que se lo debía? Frunció el ceño y se froto el cabello rascando con fuerza su cuero cabelludo, sin notar que se llenaba de espuma, de repente podía sentir en su espalda la presencia de Sam parado detrás de él, creyó que había ido a la sala después de comer su porción de comida, a internarse en la televisaron como hizo esa mañana y sin embargo podía sentir como la respiración entre cortada y fría de su hermano le daba en la nuca.

 

– ¿Sam? – no se giró, más porque Sam no le hablo para decir lo que hacía o que necesitaba, solo se quedó allí inmóvil.

– … – se escuchó como el sonido quería escapar de su garganta algo seca, pero solo el aire apretado salió de su cuerpo a través de su nariz.

 

El peso en su hombro no le sorprendió, entendía bien lo que Sam quería decir y se estaba disculpando por algo a lo que no tenía la culpa de nada, incluso sabía que se disculpaba por algo que los dos querían y los dos consensuaron, se arremolinaba en su pecho las ganas de golpearlo por idiota, por pensar eso, pero él ya no podía racionar así con Sammy – por ahora– porque él no se quejaría, lo insultaría o defendería buscando bases que refutarle y echarle en cara, lo más probable es que se deje atacar como si se lo mereciera, apretó el repasador en su mano secándola de agua y espuma del detergente, solo para llevarla al cabello castaño que caía por su hombro.

 

Sentir como todo el cuerpo de Sam se tensaba solo por la leve caricia que imprimió al hundir sus dedos en la suave cabellera, reafirmaba sus deseos de ser paciente, por más que le costara un mundo. Pero le gusto la siguiente reacio al continuar con su caricia como lo buscaba para hacer del contacto algo más grato, alzo más el brazo para llevar su mano hasta el nacimiento del pelo de Sammy, por ese cuello largo con las intenciones de eliminar ese espacio que había entre su espalda y el cuerpo de Sam, atrayéndolo más hacia él y sentir el calor que emanada Sam.

 

Su cuerpo reaccionaba tan fácil mente a su hermanito como nunca antes lo había sentido con nadie, su corazón se agitaba, su respiración desaparecía de su cuerpo, y su piel parecía tiritar de ímpetu, las yemas de sus dedos le quemaban por completo, solo cuando Sam rodeo su cintura y lo abrazo como antes lo había hecho, solo que no para consolarlo, sino porque necesitaba el cariño, se movía y se sentía como la falta de afecto físico, sin consecuencia o sexo de por medio, era inexistente en la cabeza de su hermanito, y de repente todo ese amor que el tenia dentro y que no sabía dónde guardar o manejar, tenía un espacio para llenar.

 

Entenderlo aflojo sus rodillas y Sam lo apretó más contra él, podía sentir su camiseta húmeda en el hombro, como las lágrimas soltaban la angustia del menor y la exteriorizaba, la expulsaba en ese momento tan suyo, tan necesario para ambos.

 

– Aun no entiendo porque se abrazan así... no es convencional. – y Dean salta sobre si ante las palabras secas y profundas del ángel, pero Sam no se mueve un milímetro, ni lo suelta.

– ¡Pero qué coño haces tú aquí otra vez! – pregunto cabreado, su voz gruesa retumbaba en su costillas y Sam solo frotaba su rostro en el cuello de Dean sin importarle lo más mínimo la presencia del ángel.

– Nada en realidad... me aburría en el cielo...– contesto, pero ladeo la cabeza concentrándose en lo que pasaba frene a él y siguió preguntando. – Sabes las personas se abrazan de frente... cara a cara...– y Castiel no pudo decir más que la risa de Sam estaba llenando el lugar.

 

 

Estrepitosa y detrás de la nuca de Dean, tan alta que casi lo deja sordo al rubio, Dean tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, solo habilitado para sentir el temblor de esa risa en su propio cuerpo, lo que había dicho el ángel le causo gracia a su hermanito, aunque por la mirada del ángel él no lo entendía ya que se los quedo mirando por un rato más antes apoyar su cuerpo contra un mueble, casi enojado de no entender el chiste del cual Sam aún se reía.

 

– ¿Sam? – dijo intentando rotar en el apretado abrazo y verle la cara.

– Perdona... es que no estoy acostumbrado...– le replica dejándolo voltearse para mirarle de frente al decirle eso.

– ¿Acostumbrado a qué? – pregunta Dean algo descolocado.

– A.… no estar presionado, a no tener que lidiar con las consecuencias de un deseo o de la necesidad, a que todo esté bien en realidad... tu...– Sam recargo su frente en la de su hermano y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cuerpo ajeno relajado entre sus brazos, Dean sobando sus hombros, siendo cariñoso y dulce.

– Sabes si no tuviéramos espectador...– Sam abrió los ojos y por alguna razón sabía que quería decir o hacer su hermano, era tranquilizador poder leerlo, saber que pasa en la mente del otro y no temer a ello.

 

Dean no termino de hablar porque se vio obnubilado por unos hoyuelos, una deslumbrante sonrisa y le color de esos ojos rasgados que con la luz del medio día parecían manchados de celeste, pero no se esperó que Sam le besara o no lo dejara respirar y controlara todo su cuerpo acomodándolo en su brazos, además le sorprendió aún mas que no le importara un carajo que el ángel estuviera allí mirándoles, analizando lo que está frente a él, solo se dedicó a probar su boca y meterle la lengua hasta la garganta, dejándolo nulo de pensamientos y precisamente borrando al ángel de su existencia.

 

Solo uno o dos minutos después sus bocas se dieron un respiro y Sam no paraba de sujetarlo con fuerza como si se fuera a escapar o algo, estaba por habla o decir algo incoherente como donde mierda aprendió a acariciar el paladar así, cuando el sonido de la tele y un tiroteo a todo volumen los sorprendió, el alto sonido del aparato no menguaba solo subía y subía, corrieron a la sala a ver qué pasaba, encontrándose con un ángel luchando con el control remoto, apretando todos los botones.

 

Dean se acercó cabreado, el ángel no dejaba de interrumpirlo una y otra vez y en los mementos más bonitos que había tenido en añares, tomo el control de un manotazo arrancándolo de los blancos dedos y apago el aparato.

 

– ¡Pero que coños te pasa tío! ¿No tiene nada más que hacer? – le grito en plena cara.

– Como dije me aburría... y como vi que no se iban a soltar en un rato me vine a ver este aparato, pero no se usarlo... perdón...– Dean retrocedió y puso su cara de no creerlo.

– ¿Perdón que dijiste? –

– Que me aburría y.… – Dean lo callo.

– No, no, la última palabra que dijiste...–

– Mmm ¿Perdón? –

– No puedo creerlo, me pase un mes tratando de hacer que te disculpes conmigo por arruinarme la vida un año atrás ¿Y ahora pides perdón por esto? – le miraba con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par.

– Si no quieres las disculpas no volveré a mencionarlo Dean. – su voz tan neutra lo sacaba podía sentir como la bronca y las ganas de partirle la cara a floraban en él.

– No es lo que quiero decir...– se llevó los puños cerrados a la cabeza, mirar al ángel así lo exasperaba.

– Dean. – Sam lo llamo riéndose de la situaron y tomando el control remoto.

– ¿Que? – Dean observo a su hermano.

– ¿Cas? ¿Qué quieres ver? – prendió la televisaron y bajo el volumen, solo para hacer zapping y poner algún informativo.

– La novela del otro día me gusto... – dice olvidándose de la mirada incrédula de Dean para con él.

– Novela, novela. ah! ahí esta... yo estaré en la cocina con Dean si, si quieres cambiar usa estos dos botones no toques los otros ¿Ok? – dice entregándole el control remoto y tomando de la mano a Dean para llevárselo a rastras a la cocina.

 

Ya, semi solos.

 

– Le tienes demasiada paciencia Sam.… no se la remese...–

– ¿Por qué no? –

– ¡No lo sé! No me agrada, me cae gordo ¿Ok?, no es que no se merezca nada... me crispa. – y Sam lo acerca a él.

– Dean... es un ángel. – Sam se sienta en el borde de la mesa y lo acerca a el.

– Da igual. -

– No, el no entiende las cosas como la gente normal, si no te tomas el tiempo para explicarle o hacerle ver las cosas el seguirá exasperándote. –

– Eres demasiado bueno, eso es lo que pasa...– Dean recarga su peso en Sam, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros.

– ¿Yo? – dice riendo incrédulo de esa acotación.

– Sí, que con eso. – se separa un poco, lo suficiente para mirarle toda la cara.

– Nada... solo mis amigas me decían eso creí que era por compromiso solo para caerme bien. –

– Eso es estúpido Sam. –

– ¿Tú crees? –

– Si, mucho, no me gusta que pienses tan mal de ti. – y la mirada de Sam podía volver a brillar mirándole directamente a los ojos, parecía que absorber sus palabras como una esponja y tratar de retenerlas en su cabeza con mucha fuerza – ¿Qué? es cierto. – y Sam sonrío, solo pudo envolverlo con ganas y los deseo de Dean de besar cada pedacito de su rostro por fin tenia fuerza y momento para llevarlo a cabo, hacer sonreír y soltar esas pequeñas risitas por los mimos era el cielo.

 

Un momento después a Dean se le ocurrió entre beso y beso, que Sam le ayude con la camioneta surfista de Bobby, con la excusa de moverla del patio, el trasto pesaba una tonelada o dos, ya que era de esos autos completamente de hierro inclusive la chapa, por lo que sí o sí tendrían que traspirar la camiseta empujándolo, luego se le ocurrió armar en ese espacio libre algún especie de gimnasio al aire libre, colocar un trapecio con unos caños de hierro que hay en el sótano para hacer levantamientos, algunas pesas que Bobby tenia juntando polvo en el sótano también servirían, hacer flexiones y correr solo era para entretenerse en algo, porque su excusa fue “según lo que le dijo a su hermanito” que ahora que estaba en los treinta debía cuidarse más, o se podría como una bola.

 

A lo que Sam solo acoto que si comía más verdura eso no pasaría y Dean le tiro con su camiseta llena de grasa de auto y sudor, ganándose una queja de asco que solo le alegro el día aún más, fingiendo molestia y refutando que el no era un conejo, él era un cazador, un guerrero y que el único ejercicio que contaba como cuidado personal eran las pesas y el sexo.

 

Sam se largó a reír, por la opinión que su hermano tenia de el mismo, saber que no había cambiado en nada y que seguía siendo el mismo se hacía más fuerte en su cabeza, dándole las herramientas para sostenerse y poder levantarse por sí solo, sintiéndose más fuerte en cada conversación que tenían, más ligero, era una sensación agradable reconfortante hacia tanto no se sentía así, estaba cuidado, protegido y sobre todo querido, eso sí le provocaba tener mariposas en el estómago como las cursilerías bien llamaban a esa sensación.

 

Los días se le hacían cortos, las comidas entraban por completo en su cuerpo y no salían de su estómago una hora después como le paso las primeras veces, incluso empezó a repetir su porción, y Dean empezó a cocinar más por que el niño se comía todo lo que había en la casa, corrían por las mañanas, iban a la cascada a nadar o hacer cositas –piensa con picardía– sus días son entretenidos.

 

Pero empezó a extrañarle un poco cuando Dean hacia competencias con él por quien, hacia más flexiones y levantamientos de brazo, ya cuando el ejercicio que hacían lo dejaba planchado por las noches y con dolores en las mañanas, en un momento le pareció que estaban entrenando por algún motivo, pero eso se le olvidaba cuando Dean se metía en la ducha con él o lo acorralaba en las escaleras, o su favorita en el columpio de la terraza a pasar el raro besándose por horas y sintiendo los mimos por todo su cuerpo.

 

Sam ya ni pensaba, le daba igual al estar feliz, feliz en las mañanas, en la tardes, en las noches, estaban lejos de todo al pie de la montaña y aunque Dean era la única persona que veía exceptuando las apariciones del ángel no le importaba, incluso tenia charlas telefónicas con Bobby, se enteró que se retiró y estaba saliendo con una vecina, acotando seriamente que la cosa iba muy enserio, Sam sonreía por la noticia, hacia aún más tiempo que no sabía del ex–cazador.

 

Dean le había explicado a medias lo que pasado esos últimos años, el fin del mundo “y eso” como lo llamaba Dean, él estuvo preguntando todo sobre ello, y Dean se remitía a no preguntarle demasiado de ya saben quién, Dean lo llamaba “el punto negro” (black spot) cuando el tema surgía, pero le contó que le faltaban dos años para recibirse de abogado, de su amiga Katty y de Yess, y si Zack aparecía en la conversación lo callaba con marcados despotricos de celos, murmullos encabronados que se suponía no debía escuchar, solo que la curiosidad le podía más y más cada día, y esos comentarios solo agitaban su corazón, no dejándole pensar mucho en su ex.

 

Que Dean sea celoso de él era ajeno a su mundo, era inverosímil y completamente grandioso, especialmente porque parecían una pareja normal. Se reían, se besaban por horas, jugaban, competían, se peleaban, incluso pudieron llegar hasta el final unas semanas después y ahora hacían el amor en todos los rincones y por alguna razón eso era lo que había soñado toda su vida fuese con la persona que ama y que le ama, parecía una burbuja de ensueño.

 

Claro no todo era cien por ciento rosa como le gustaría, porque tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando o episodios de ansiedad y se desmayaba, despertando en el regazo de Dean con su mano acariciando su cabello tranquilamente, no podía evitar que alguna acción que el hacía habitualmente como lavar los platos terminara así, que sus nervios le engañaras así... que uno de los platos se le cayera de las manos llenas de jabón e hiciera estallar la ira de su hermano como lo esperaba de Zack, le costaba tranquilizarse más cunado Dean no tenía reacción alguna como las que conocía de su ex, él solo se ría por su torpeza y seguía en lo suyo, dándole la oportunidad de poner las piezas otra vez en su lugar, perdiendo el miedo a los brotes violentos de los que había sido víctima.

 

A un mes de esos primeros besos y caricias y de hacer el amor continuamente, noto como su cuerpo había cambiado de lo que recordaba era, su piel estaba más tostada por el sol invernal y la destellante nieve, pasando horas haciendo ejercicios afuera, el invierno había terminado y el calor comenzaba a estar presente durante el día y la noche, frente al espejo noto como la venas se saltaban de sus brazos más tonificados, su pecho y su abdomen eran exageradamente firmes y se veía más grande de lo que recordaba, parecía una maquina afilada, ese pensamiento lo congelo frente al espejo, no sabía bien por qué pero por alguna razón creía que esa era la insistencia de Dean de hacer tanto alboroto con el ejercicio.

 

Con la toalla en la cintura salió del baño apresurado, la curiosidad le podía necesitaba preguntarle a su hermano que pretendía. Pero en la habitación no había nadie ya era de noche ¿Dónde estaba?

 

– ¡¿DEAN?!– levanto la vos llamándolo.

– ¡Estoy abajo, Sammy! – a Sam se le pusieron las mejillas rojas con el diminutivo de su nombre, sacudió la cabeza no tenía edad para sonrojarse con esa minimidad.

 

 

Con la toalla aun en la cadera salió del cuarto apresurado, bajo las escaleras dando saltos como un crío, y se tomó con la imagen de Castiel y Dean jugando videojuegos, por su cabeza la palabra “bizarro” retumbo, pero cuando voltearon ambos a verle, Cas soltó el control del aparato, lo saludo y dijo que ya era momento de que ese vaya, desapareciendo en ese instante con el flap flap de sus alas.

 

– Sam no andes desnudo por la casa sabes que tenemos un ángel de mascota...– Dean apago el vídeo juego.

– ¿Mascota? – Sam se rasco la cabeza y su pelo mojado parecía enredado.

– Bueno si, la verdad lo pensé el otro día... el viene y va como un gato, aparece de la nada y se te queda mirando, come con nosotros y vuelve a desparecer, pasa tiempo con nosotros y se vuelve a ir para volver a la hora de la cena... es una mascota. – Dean se cruza de brazo y asiente con la cabeza mientras comenta por qué Castiel es una mascota y Sam no puede creer que la relación de Dean con el ángel haya mejorado a este punto.

– Ok... pero no creo que debas decir eso... sigue siendo un ángel todo poderoso, un chasquido y chau chau...– le dice Sam tratando de sacarle esa idea de la cabeza.

– Si, si, bueno ¿Y por qué me llamabas? – la actitud de Dean cambia drásticamente de un segundo al otro, incluso su acercamiento es sensual y hipnotizante, ahí entre ellos el que parece un felino es Dean.

– Eh... si yo quería saber...– y Dean está pasando la yema de los dedos por su abdomen lentamente rosando el borde de su toalla. El sonido de la garganta tragando saliva es tan sonoro que Dean sonríe con maldad.

– Sammy, Sammy... sabes si andas así el lobo te va a comer...– la profundidad de esas palabras y el significado oculto lo acelero, pero no pudo mover un musculo.

 

Los dedos de su hermano se deslizaron por sus costados resbalando por la humedad de la piel aun mojada, Dean solo curvaba la comisura derecha de su boca al notar como se dejaba tocar y sus brillantes ojos verdes se oscurecían más y más, por lo que se le olvido porque salió así del baño, o porque bajo tan repentinamente a buscarle, porque no cree que “esta” esa la razón, aun así sentir las grandes manos recorrer su columna, para juntar su cuerpos ya lo tiene al filo de la excitación.

 

El celular suena estrepitoso cortando el momento, el pantalón de Dean vibra y no por las razones de las que se estaba ocupando hace un instante, sopla frustrado y toma el celular besando el cuello justo debajo de su mandíbula notando el estremecimiento en ese cuerpo tan fuerte, mientras pone el teléfono en su oído, se mantiene abrazado a él hasta que se separa abruptamente de Sam que le mira sorprendido, la cara de su hermano cambio, era esa que tenía cuando todos sus instintos de cazador estaba en ON, eso tampoco había cambiado en Dean.

 

– ¡¡Bobby!! ¡¿Que sucede?!– levanto la voz duramente pero un grito femenino se escuchó estrepitoso del otro lado, el terror puro en ese lado del auricular calo en los huesos de Sam y sintió como el frío le atravesaba el cuerpo.


	14. Chapter 14

Eran de esas mañanas en que la carretera era agonizante mente perfecta, era fresca y el sol picaba, el tenia los dedos en el cabello de Sam, acariciando su cuero cabelludo y deslizando las hebras castañas entre los dedos, Sam estaba super dormido sobre su pierna derecha, se habían pasado discutiendo que iría solo, que no era buena idea ir los dos, que Sam podía quedarse en la casa y esperarlo, y aunque se odio un poquito por decir lo que dijo después, jamás pensó que se pudiera usar a sí mismo como chantaje, pero lo soltó mientras no le miraba a la cara, armando su bolso sobre la cama... ¿Y que si necesito ayuda? ¿Y si me atrapa antes de que pueda matarlo? Soltó y Sam se congelo, deteniéndolo en seco antes de salir por la puerta del cuarto, aceptando ir de caza con él.

 

Que si, que lo hizo adrede, pero la llamada de Bobby era muy real y le preocupaba, él podía encargarse de los que fuera solo, pero arrastrara Sam con él era parte del poseso que había pensado y amasado todo ese tiempo al saber que debía ayudar a Sam a extirpar de él una conducta auto destructiva de su cabeza.

 

Unas caricias más a ese cabello tan sedoso y se obliga a despertar a Sam antes de llegar a una cafetería, porque el hambre matutina no es de sus mejores aliadas...

 

– Dean...– se quejó frotándose la nariz que ahora tenía roja por el frio al sentir el tironcito en su cabello.

– Buenos días princesa... ¿Qué tal si desayunamos? – le dijo cuándo Sam se levantó de su sitio y se sentó derecho en el asiento.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto bostezando y encorvándose al mismo tiempo.

– En Tulsa, calle Cherry st. Frente al café Caren Cherry Pai – Dean sonrío sacando la llave del auto apenas estaciono y saliendo para meterse en el café, Sam se refregó los ojos y le siguió no sin antes mirar al asiento trasero donde el ángel no estaba.

 

Sam seguía dormido a pesar de estar de pie, era asombrosa su capacidad de quedarse dormido instantáneamente con una caricia de Dean en su cabello, eso le preocupaba, él no quiere estar allí si es sincero, pero Castiel no quiere hacerle favores a su hermano y encargarse de este asunto del hechicero, se le estruja el alma de pensar a su hermano solo y en peligro con un ente que se come a tipos como su hermano mayor en el desayuno cada tres días.

 

Eso le recordaba que no tenía su laptop y que no podía investigar nada del asunto, saludo a la camarera al entrar, una mujer de unos cuarenta pelirroja con peluca y demasiado maquillada que le dirigió la palabra apenas entro con una gran sonrisa, hallar a su hermano entre la gente que atestaba el lugar no fue difícil, Dean destacaba como mosca en la leche con todos esos camioneros que tenían tantas o más horas en la carretera como ellos.

 

Se deslizo en la butaca, miro por la ventana que tenía a su izquierda, Dean estaba frente a él con la carta en la mano, pero verse en la calle a las nueve de la mañana, tan tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, era raro... peor aún... sin las preocupaciones de pagar una cuenta atrasada, perderse el cumpleaños de una amiga o no poder dar una materia ese semestre, porque su cabeza giraba preocupada en ocultar de todos sus heridas, las razones y al culpable de ellas, las marcas de la noche anterior, de la ira de su ex, del alcohol en la casa, de su departamento sombrío...

 

Miro su muñeca, la camisa se le había subido hasta la mitad del brazo junto con su sudadera gris, no había ropa que le cubriera bien el cuerpo al ser tan alto y largo, él no lo había notado, pero antes si lo hubiera hecho como también se hubiera apresurado a acomodarse toda la ropa con tal de que no se vieran las cicatrices, pero ahora solo la jalo poniéndola en su sitio por el frío de esa mañana, ver la piel sana, sin marcas... Como si nada de lo que vivió los últimos años hubiese pasado, existido, en realidad solo parecía un mal sueño una pesadilla más que podía olvidar a lo largo del día...

 

Levanto la vista a Dean que elegía algo de la carta (lo más probable todo), pero se lo veía cansado, no por la falta de sueño o el haber manejado toda la noche para acortar el viaje, sino el cansancio de años de pelear contra la oscuridad, la de su interior, la de los demás, la de los fenómenos sobre naturales en la tierra, todo en dos simples arruguitas en su ojos, no eran profundas pero se notaba que estaban allí recordándole que sin él vivió muchas cosas difíciles, se perdió un segundo cuando Dean arqueo la comisura de sus labios y se los lamió, solo en ese momento le dio hambre.

 

Con la luz tan brillante sobre su rostro, Sam podía notar también pequeñas cicatrizases que en la luz de la montaña no había notado en su rostro, casi imperceptibles pero algunas de ellas parecían haber sido suturadas, aun así la piel de su hermano se veía muy hermosa y las largas pestañas lo distrajeron, todo era sencillo con Dean, su hermano mayor le quería, él quería a su Dean y desayunaban en un café de carretera como antes, ellos dos solos, viviendo la vida que les toco y su único miedo es no ganarse el cielo con su sacrificio, todo estaba en orden.

 

– ¿Tu que vas a comer Sam? Todo esto se ve riquísimo, hay muchas variedades de pai...– dijo Dean concentrado en su estómago.

– Algo liviano... un jugo...– dijo tratando me mirar la misma carta que Dean por sobre la mesa.

– ¿Nada más? ¿Qué tal unos huevos y tocino? O no se... ¿Algo liviano? ¿EN SERIO?... creo que no está eso en el menú hermanito...– sonrío con malicia.

– Bueno... si no hay otra un desayuno chico el numero... dieciséis está bien creo...–

– Uhmmm... dieciséis, dieciséis. ah, huevos y dedos de cerdo... son como salchichas muy pequeñitas ¿no crees? – sus ojos brillan y Sam sonríe, pero rápidamente mira a la ventana tratando de no sentir ese subidón de alegría por cómo le mira Dean.

– No tengo mucho apetito...– le puso unos ojitos de perrito que Dean se le erizo en un santiamén todo el bello de la nuca, sacudió la cabeza y trato de convencerlo sin mirarle a los ojos.

– Dios te saco de la casa un día y enseguida tu estomago se pone en huelga. – protesta Dean y él se muerde el labio, para no sonreír demasiado.

– No se pone en huelga Dean, es que no tengo hambre...–

– ¿Qué tal si te convenzo para un café con leche, un jugo de naranja extra grande y un plato de tocino con huevos tipo jumbo? – sonrío plácido cuando entre la gente empezó a buscar a la camarera.

– ¿Y cómo planeas convencerme? ¿O donde podría entrarme todo eso Dean? – pregunto sonriendo como tonto y algo sonrojado porque se había olvidado del efecto de sus expresiones y como le sucumbía a su mirada tan rápido e intentando pelearlo al devolverle la misma mirada picara, sintiendo algo de poder sobre Dean solo por eso.

– Tengo mis métodos y sé que tu estomago es capaz de mas Sammy – pero aun así Dean bajo la mirada como si no estuvieran prendados el uno del otro y eso agitaba el corazón de Sam, jamás pensó que podía ser así de feliz con su hermano en medio de un desayuno.

 

Dean finalmente se sale con la suya empujándolo entre chistes mal intencionados a que se acabe todo el plato y lo logra, solo espera no vomitarlo por el camino al subirse de nuevo al impala, él es el conductor por las siguientes cuatro horas mientras Dean duerme como él lo hacía antes, se siente tan libre con las ventanillas abiertas, el viento tibio en la cara, solo por la carretera, con Dean en su pierna roncando realmente muy fuerte, lo cual lo hace sonreír tanto que le duelen las mejillas por un buen rato.

 

Cruzan caminos, pueblos y carteles de indicaciones uno tras otro, los paisajes van variando pero es más rápido llegar a destino no atravesando ciudades muy grandes solo pueblos pequeños, mirar hacia delante era refrescante, recuerda la sensación de no tener a donde volver, no tener casa y dormir a la intemperie, pero en momentos como esos eran los que disfrutaba más cuando era más joven, el viajar con Dean y su padre, sabe que Dean se retiró, que solo corre porque Bobby lo necesita en un caso que el hombre mayor tampoco quería, sino no, no abandonaría esa casa, también sabe que no se pueden quedar allí para siempre porque es la casa de retiro de Bobby, por más que el viejo reniegue de admitirlo o desistir de ayudar a quien lo necesite el también necesita un descanso.

 

Si el tuviera su propia casa o departamento con Dean... dios le gustaba la vida que se había construido antes de Zack, su departamento, como construyo parte por parte, como trabajaba en aquel café hasta que caía rendido en casa de Kitty, le gustaría recuperarlo la luz en ese apartamento era lo más lindo que había logrado, pero la imagen de Zack pasa frente a sus ojos repentinamente asustándolo, poniendo cada uno de sus músculos tiesos y no puede evitar dar un volantazo que despierta al rubio con un golpe en la cabeza al dar contra el volante.

 

– ¡Dios! Dean lo siento ¿Estas bien? – le pregunta a su hermano que tiene los anteojos oscuros caídos y un golpe en la frente, pero este no abre los ojos, ni se levanta del todo y murmura con la voz llena de sueño.

– Yeah... ¿Qué paso?... ¿Alguna ardilla o un patito se cruzó en tu camino y no quisiste arrollarlo? – pregunta Dean dormido, volviendo a acostarse olvidándose por completo del golpe que se dio, Sam solo se ríe, asombrado de la idea que tiene su hermano de él... y desearía que así fuera.

 

Lleva su mano una vez más a la cabeza del rubio dormilón y acaricia el corto cabello sintiendo el hormigueo en sus dedos y en su pecho, tratando de confortarle por el golpe que se dio cuando vuelve a escuchar el ronquido profundo, trata de recordar si Dean roncaba allá en la casa mientras dormían juntos en esa preciosa cama, pero no recuerda ningún sonido así, mira al frente y el próximo pueblo está más cerca, mira a Dean entrecortadamente alternándolo con su vista en el camino.

 

Sobre la guantera ve el cuchillo de caza de su hermano y lo toma, lo desenfunda sin soltar el volante y chequea que la hoja de plata este fría, la coloca sobre el golpe de Dean y la deja allí alternándola para que no se le haga un chichón a su hermano cuando se levante, frunce el ceño y mira lo que está haciendo, el filo brilla cuando su ojos se posan ligeramente en ella amenazante y a pesar de la imagen extraña ese enorme cuchillo de plata, no es agresiva la imagen que captan sus ojos, no hay temor ni deseos de hacer daño, no está la sensación de miedo recorriéndole la piel, esta con su pareja ahora lo sabe y un cuchillo entre ellos no significa daño para ninguno.

 

Por alguna razón, siente que su cabeza está siendo re programada, cada momento con Dean es normal y de la mano de la seguridad, Dean lo está empujando de vuelta a lo que él recuerda que era, no sabe si su hermano lo sabe conscientemente, si lo planeo o solo está siendo el mismo, si él se pusiera a analizarlo con más detalle lo más probable es que sean ambas, pero si es así... no quiere interrumpir el proceso. Sam da vuelta el cuchillo y con el otro lado más frío lo apoya un poco más fuerte, presionado el chichón que siente tomo forma, siente el aire en pleno rostro además de que le arremolina el cabello en la cabina, está yendo rápido donde Bobby, sabe a lo que se está a punto de enfrentar, pero solo espera dar la talla, no acobardarse y que Dean o Bobby no salgan heridos...

 

Llegaron al pueblo de destino al anochecer, si alguien los vio ellos jamás estuvieron allí, Bobby les dio una dirección para guardar el impala, tomaron sus cosas de la cajuela entre la oscuridad y caminaron por el callejón hasta dar con unas escaleras de incendio, subieron por ellas piso por piso en absoluto silencio, en el último piso en el altillo vieron las marcas de bienvenida del viejo cazador, marcas anti demonios y una línea gruesa de sal en la puerta, suficiente para dejar afuera a más de un ser sobrenatural.

 

Dean golpeo la puerta y Bobby le dijo que pasara, ni siquiera abrió la puerta, pero al hacerlo ellos, el viejo es apuntaba con una escopeta, “muchachos” dijo achicando más los ojos al ver a Sammy allí detrás de Dean, cuando cruzaron las marcas soltó la escopeta, solo abrió con una mano la nevera portátil y les dio unas cervezas.

 

 

– ¡Puag! Bobby esto es asqueroso...– se quejó Dean al notar demasiada agua y sal en su cerveza.

– Me quede sin cervezas hoy al medio día, eso solo es agua bendita y sal..– le dijo dejando la suya a un lado.

– Es impasable... Dios que horror...– murmuro Sam pasándose la manga de la sudadera por la boca.

– Hijo...– y Sam volteo a ver al hombre que tenía canas en abundancia y la barba muy larga. Lo sorprendió el abrazo y como palmeo su espalda con un cariño, Sam casi se ponerse a llorar por el cariño que le quedo impregnado en el cuerpo, pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo, por suerte Bobby no había perdido el sentido del humor. – ¿El bastardo de tu hermano te pidió que vinieras? ¿No puede acaso no arruinarles la vida a todos? – dijo sin apartar la mirada de Sam y este se río de repente.

– ¡¡Eh!! Yo no le arruino la vida a nadie...– se quejó y se dejó caer en un cajón de cervezas vacío con los brazos cruzados.

– Si bueno, nunca fuiste apto para pasar demasiado tiempo solo...y que no sea tu hermanito. – le contesto sentándose con cuidado en la silla, los años cada día le pasaban su gruesa factura.

– ¿Podríamos dejar el tema? – acentuó Dean notando lo bien que lo conocía y la culpa de haberle manipulado para esto burbujeaba en su estómago.

– ¿Demasiado? ¿Qué estuviste cazando con alguien más? – dijo anonadado Sam, eso no era norma de su hermano nadie que no fuera familia era el estándar de Dean.

– Si bueno, termino siento todo un demente...– argumento sacando sus cosas del bolso y poniendo las ramas en la mesa.

– ¿Que paso con él? – pregunto Sam, curioso de saber que no le había contado su hermano en esos años sin él.

– Tuve que matarlo...– estaba con el botellín de cerveza aun en la mano y casi vuelve a darle otro trago, pero se detuvo a medio camino al recordar que no era los que aparentaba.

– ¿Que? ¿Porque? –

– Porque estaba loco Sammy, el tío creía en el anticristo...y se le metió en la cabeza que yo era el anticristo, no iba a dejarlo rebanar me porque si...–

– ¿Cómo se llamaba? –

– Emm...–

– Dios ni siquiera recuerda su nombre...– replica Bobby casi con gracia.

– Claro que sí, solo que no había pensado en él hace mucho tiempo...–

– ¿Dean? –

– ¡Gordon Walker! Eso es ...si, ¿Qué? – Bobby lo miro con cara de piedra.

– El cree que es punto a su favor...– le dijo a su hermano y Sam se río.

– Ok ¿Podridos... concentrarnos en el caso? –

– Si Bobby dinos que paso...– inquirí Sam con las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros encogidos.

 

 

Bobby les explica que hace tres, no, cinco días atrás, a través de un diario de internet encontró un artículo muy sospechoso y le dijo a Walkings un cazador que conocía, que chequeara la zona solo por si acaso, era un caso simple de un hombre desaparecido, solo uno hasta que encontraron un almacén de maíz repleto de cuerpos cubiertos de rosas escarlata luego de la investigación de Walkings como agente del FBI, Sam pregunto porque rosas y le comento que hay un tipo de rosas que se usan mucho para los funerales porque tapan el olor del muerto, Sam frunció el ceño y Dean solo escuchaba atento mientras afilaba los machetes y ponía municiones nuevas a todas las armas, revisando de paso que estuvieran en buen estado para esa cacería.

 

El viejo menciono que hasta ese entonces solo era un loco homicida que le quitaba pedazos específicos y sin ningún orden a su víctimas pero con un día de investigación en los viejos libros descubrió que cada trecientos años una especie de brujo, se tiene que comer ciertas partes de cuerpo de “cierto tipo” de personas solo para vivir otros trecientos años, Sam se asqueo pero pregunto por el “cierto tipo” que mencionaba Bobby porque él no era de esos que dejaban detalles así sin investigar, pero la cara que hizo no le gustó nada a ninguno de los dos.

 

– ¿Bobby? – inquirió Sam.

– Sucede que… bueno esto lo descubrí hoy, al poder ver a todos los cuerpos en la morgue y ver que partes les faltaban, pero... bueno todos se parecían a Dean. – dijo soltando la escopeta sobre la mesa.

– ¿Qué, que dijiste? – soltó el rubio alzando las cejas.

– No debí pedirte ayuda muchacho, de eso es de lo que hablo... Walkings era similar a ti, sabes... de aspecto, rubio, ojos verdes, un tipo rudo y difícil de pelar, sus rasgos eran muy finos para ser un cazador, pero como yo no me fijo en esas cosas, no lo creí importante hasta que vi los cadáveres...– dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

– Me dices... ¿Que todos los cuerpos son de rubios, de ojos claros y de un metro ochenta y dos? ¿Así de exactos? – dice Dean recargándose en la precaria mesa donde estaban conversando.

– Así es...todos sin excepción...–

– Deberíamos irnos...– cota Sam algo asustado mirando a Dean, pero en la mirada del cazador se tejían otras cosas y no precisamente huir y eso si le dio miedo.

– Deberían quedarse aquí. Eso deberían hacer, bien guardados mientras yo me encargo de esto... mañana es el tercer día después de la última muerte que ha habido en el pueblo. – le dijo parándose y abriendo un bolso donde un libro lleno de polvo era tomado por el cazador.

– Bobby tu cabello es claro y tienes los ojos claros también, no creo que sea seguro. – la inseguridad de Sam era muy notoria, más en su rostro, pero Bobby solo creyó que estando tanto tiempo fuera de la caza era la razón de sus miedos.

– Gracias por le cumplido hijo, pero no puedo poner al inútil de tu hermano en peligro solo por esto. – mientras hojeaba el libro.

– ¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí? –

– Dean esto es serio. – le dijo levantándose, poniéndose muy cerca para que no dejara de mirarle y pudiera convencerle.

– Sam cuando no lo es...– Dean sin amedrentarse se cruzó de brazos sosteniéndole la mirada. – Solo hay que usar una buena carnada y listo, pin pan, le cortamos la cabeza y ya...–

– No es tan simple hijo...– volvió Bobby a mirar por la ventana.

– ¿Carnada? Como que carnada ¿Estás loco? – le dijo con cara de aneurisma por la insinuación de ponerse el mismo de carnada.

– A que te refieres Bobby, Sam, vamos... no sería la primera vez...– le dice y Sam solo se horroriza más.

– Señoritas si me prestan un segundo de atención, este tío no querrá morirse y ya, lleva mucho tiempo haciendo esto y creo que planea seguir en el negocio...– les dice con un sarcasmo bastante negro.

 

 

El cazador les comento sobre la capacidad de transformarse y de ser cualquiera de las treinta y dos víctimas ya descubiertas si se ve amenazado, además de que solo otro brujo podía quitarle esta habilidad y matarle, los hermanos se miraron y el hombre bufo alegando que el seria el otro hechicero que para eso tenía libros y se la había pasado estudiando tantos años, los Winchester no estaban muy seguros, pero Bobby no creyó que pudieran retrasarse más con esto y debía ser todo esa misma noche...

 

Sam estaba más que en contra de todo eso, pero se cargó el cuchillo de cazador que le regalo su padre a los once y la pistola gemela de su hermano al cinturón, tomo varias piedras que se suponían mágicas para encerrar al brujo o mantenerlo en un solo lugar por unos minutos y realizar el hechizo, terminando por ocultarse entre los arbustos de una plaza en medio del pueblito apenas la oscuridad consumió con silencio todo el lugar.

 

Se suponía que Dean tenía que aparecer en medio del parque Jefferson lo suficientemente apetecible para llamar la atención del brujo, solo que ni Bobby o Sam esperaban verlo aparecer en esa noche calurosa con unos vaqueros negros pegados al cuerpo, una camisa blanca rallada y el pelo engominado, a Sam casi se le cae la itaca de las manos al verlo por cómo se le acelero el pulso, Bobby solo rodó los ojos porque Dean siempre exageraba al ponerse “apetecible” según el para ser carnada.

 

Dean camino en círculos en el centro de la plaza mirando su reloj repetidamente y la verdad si no conociera a Dean y supiera que estaba haciendo allí, parecía que se reuniría con alguien para una cita, a escondidas está claro y eso no le gustó nada, la camisa le entallaba demasiado la espalda, se podía ver la perfecta curva de su columna y el redondo trasero desde donde estaba y eso que estaba a unos diez metros de su hermano, tragando duro solo por los celos que le daban de verle así en plena calle.

 

Llevaba la camisa sin los dos botones superiores abiertos mostrando su clavícula mientras actuaba su papel de esperar a alguien ansioso y casi... excitado de que apareciera, Sam se mordió un labio y siguió esperando, se moría de ganas de ser el la cita de Dean, de verle esperando así de ansioso por él, de poder estrecharlo y sentir todo su cuerpo contra el suyo solo al abrazarlo con esas prendas puestas, pero de repente una sombra fue percibida por los cazadores que esperaban para atacar y Sam sintió la adrenalina del cazador corriendo por su venas, su rostro se puso serio y se movió sigiloso para no ser detectado, justo detrás de la espalda de su hermano algo se acercó lentamente mientras este volvía a mirar su reloj y chistar algo como “donde estará” para sí mismo pero perfectamente audible para los que le rodearan.

 

– ¿Buenas noches? – y Dean se giró al ver a un hombre negro, su piel era tan oscura que parecía prácticamente azul y su tono de voz tan penetrante que le retumbo en el cuerpo.

– Ah, hola...– no era lo que Dean esperaba en realidad esperaba algo más parecido a él como menciono Bobby.

– ¿Está esperando a alguien? – el acento parecía africano y era demasiado risueño para el gusto del cazador.

– Emm sí, mi cita...– dijo y sonrío volviendo a mirar a su alrededor y devuelta al reloj.

– Es una tragedia dejar esperando a un hombre tan hermoso como usted...– dijo rodeándolo y Dean se sintió mareado y su mirada no pudo apartarse más del hombre que lo circundaba.

– No creo sea...– Dean sacudió la cabeza y el hombre de blancos dientes soltó una riza profunda al verlo resistirse a su hechizo. – Me refiero cualquiera puede retrasarse ¿No? – argumento pasando su mano por sus ojos y tratando de enfocar la vista.

– ¿Por más de quince minutos? – le dijo riendo de nuevo sin dejar de moverse.

– Bueno...– el hombre parecía embrujarlo con su voz y sus movimientos, los ojos de Dean parecían cerrarse extasiados con su presencia...– La noción del tiempo es relativa, ¿no? – Dean trataba de concentrarse de no perder el hilo de su tapadera...

– Eres especial... puedo verlo, puedo sentirlo... yo te cortejare...– notando la resistencia del hombre rubio frente a él.

– Ja, yo no creo, este no hace... ejem, falta ya vendrá mi... – y la mano del hombre negro en tuxido frente a él lo detuvo.

– Yo soy tu cita...– el hombre paso la mano frente a los ojos de su hermano y este se cayó por un instante haciendo una gesto de aceptación con la cabeza.

– Ok...– murmuro apenas para el hombre frente a él...

 

 

El hombre vestido de Smoking antiguo paso su brazo por los hombros de Dean, era incluso más alto que Sam y trato de llevarse a su hermano en ese instante empujándolo fuera del centro de la plaza, pero Sam se había acercado sin ser visto en el momento que empezó a hablar con Dean, el sonido de las piedras lanzadas como boleadoras, desviaron la mirada de Dean y el cazador cayó al suelo desmayado, el grito de Sam llamando a su hermano corto el aire y una valentía y un coraje que creía olvidadas explotaron en él.

 

Salto desde atrás de una banca y disparo, le hombre que apenas podía moverse por tener sujetos los pies con aquellas piedras, el mismo lanzo un grito aullado al sentir el disparo, Bobby lanzo otro par de boleadoras con las piedras terqueza talladas con conjuros y estas comenzaron a brillar al reunirse con la que lanzo Sam inmovilizarlo, el viejo cazador empezó a recitar el conjuro que le arrancaría la inmortalidad al cuerpo y dejaría caer pedazo a pedazo al brujo, pero las cuerdas no resistan mucho, mientras recitaba sin detenerse Sam descargaba los cartuchos con hierbas en el cuerpo del nombre negro que poco a poco perdía el color, poniéndose gris y luego verde, pudriéndose conforme Bobby no se detuviera, tratando de usar su magia para desatarse repeler las heridas que el cazador le desperdigaba por el cuerpo.

 

 

Solo cinco minutos después el cuerpo despedazado y pútrido había caído al suelo sin vida aparente, Bobby dijo algo de es mejor estar seguros y con unos guantes y una bolsa plástica metió pedazo por pedazo a la misma para sacar del parque al bastardo, esto ira derechito al fuego murmuro, Sam rápidamente luego de verle caer al brujo corrió donde Dean permanecía desmayado, lo tomo en sus brazos y le palmeo la cara tratando de hacerlo reaccionar pero estaba profundamente dormido, lo levanto del piso sin esfuerzo solo que él no lo noto y lo llevo a la camioneta de Bobby de inmediato, el hombre viejo miro como la fuerza del niño le causaba admiración Dean era muy pesado pero aun así lo había levantado como si nada.

 

En la mañana...

 

La cama estaba suave y olía rico, metió tu rostro en ella y froto su adormilado rostro en ella, estiro el brazo buscando a Sam y no encontró a nadie a su lado, esto le hizo fruncir el ceño, él siempre, siempre, dormía con Sammy, luego recordó que Bobby podría estar por allí y no creyó que Sam este muy contento de que todo el mundo lo sepa lo de ellos, y remoloneo con ese pensamiento, pero su mundo solo se basaba en Bobby así que supo que tal vez no estaría por allí pegado a él como le gustaría.

 

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y lo tenía duro por el gel, gruño algo indescifrable antes de voltear se en la cama, aún tenía la ropa de la noche anterior puesta y no recordaba que había pasado en realidad, de un salto y con el corazón en la boca se sentó en la cama, asustado miro a todos lados y la cama contigua estaba vacía, el corazón le martillaba, en realidad no sabía nada de nada de lo que había pasado y si Bobby o Sam había podido con aquel tipo... la palabra “cortejar” se quedó girando en su cabeza junto con una mueca de desagrado. Tomo sus botas y se las puso lo más rápido posible solo que la figura de Sam apareció por la puerta.

 

 

– ¡Hey te despertaste! – le dijo sonriente y se acercó a él sin preámbulo y lo beso, fue un beso muy sonoro que lleno la habitación de un “mmmm” que lo dejo más tranquilo.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – murmuro al sentir el espacio entre ellos.

– Fui por una laptop, Bobby me presto su tarjeta falsa...– le sonrío y le mostró la caja de lejos yendo a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina.

– Ah.. y ¿Dónde está Bobby? – pregunto siguiéndolo y sentándose a su lado.

– Comprando el desayuno…– Dijo abriendo la caja y mirando todo lo que traía su nueva laptop.

– Ah...– Dean estaba confuso, pero miro atento como Sam se emocionaba con el aparato.

– ¿Dean estas bien? – le pregunto al verle todo despeinado y taciturno.

– Si... ehmm ¿Que paso anoche? – le frunció el ceño y Sam se inclinó a darle otro beso que Dean le hubiera gustado sea más largo.

– ¿Quieres decir después o antes de que te cortejaran? – Sam se lamió el labio inferior y se lo mordió mientras intentaba no reírse de él, y si ese Sam que tiene algo con que molestarlo por un buen rato no lo extrañaba para nada.

– ¿Demonios escuchaste eso? – Dean se tapó la cara y apretó el puente de su nariz.

– Bueno no podría haber estado más de acuerdo con el sino hubiera sido un montón de carne pútrida...– y la carcajada se le disparo del cuerpo sin poder evitarlo más.

– ¿Disculpa? – Dean lo miro enfadado con los brazos cruzados.

– Nada algo muy asqueroso solo para repetirlo...– Sam trato de tranquilizarse con una mano en el hombro de Dean y este solo quería acogotarlo por reírse de eso.

– Entonces todo salió bien...– acoto a la simpática risa de su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

– Si, pero dime algo... ¿Siempre te vistes así para ser carnada? – le pregunto acercándose más a el pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de su hermano.

– No, no siempre, a veces las alimañas se conforman con mi pinta de cazador, solo por el gusto de matarme...– le dijo serio y como si le resbalara.

– Dean eso no es gracioso. – se apartó de él ya no le hacía gracia, y Dean arqueo la comisura de sus labios satisfecho de haberle quitado lo gracioso a Sam con su comentario.

– No te preocupes no me volverás a ver con estas ropas...– le aseguro poniendo sus codos en la mesa.

– Owww...– se quejó decepcionado mostrando una expresión que sorprendió a Dean.

– ¿Que? – le miro de nuevo y Sam apoyo su mentón en su hombro.

– Bueno, no me quejaría si te las pusieras para que salgamos a algún lado... – pego su nariz a la mejilla de Dean y sin que supiera como Sam atrajo la silla con Dean en ella, arrastrándolo para pegarlo a él, abrazándolo finalmente por la cintura.

– ¿Quieres una cita Sammy? Mira que tengo lista de espera...– le dijo arrogantemente y Sam se sonrío mostrando esos hoyuelos y una hilera de dientes blancos.

– ¿A sí? – jugueteo con la cinturilla del pantalón de Dean sin dejar de mirarle.

– Si...– Dean se mordió el labio y Sam siguió el trayecto donde los dientes de Dean mordían la esponjosa carne deslizándolo hacia afuera, dejándola brillante y húmeda, perfectamente provocador.

– Podrían cortar con tanto camelo... es demasiada azúcar para mi diabetes. – dijo repentinamente Bobby que de la nada apareció al lado suyo con bolsas de comida que dejo tranquilamente en la meza mientras Dean saltada de su piel por el susto.

– ¡BOBBY! – soltó Dean atragantándose con el aire, poniéndose derechito en la silla, había sido pillado con las manos en algo y no precisamente en la masa.

– ¿Bobby había hotcakes? – acoto divertido Sam peor sin darle importancia para nada a Bobby que sacaba platos de plástico con el desayuno en ellos de las bolsas de papel blanco.

– Claro, no es desayuno sin hotcakes, aunque no sepa cocinarlos...– el cazador se sentó en la mesa mirando muy entretenido dentro de las bolsas de papel sacando sobrecitos de salsa de fresa para ponerle a su plato.

– Oh, Dean hace unos muy ricos...– acoto contento que miro a su hermano que con cara de no creérselo le miraba a él aun colorado.

– ¿Tu, cocinas? – dijo el viejo con incredulidad.

– Ejem, si algo así...– carraspeo sin dejar de mirar a su hermano mientras Sam le respondía con miradas y ahí están de nuevo peleándose solo con gestos inentendibles, y preguntándose si Sam le había contado de ellos sin estar el presente, solo con miradas.

– Si, si cocina, muy rico por eso subí de peso... – dejo de mirar a Dean y este bufo agarrando su plato.

– ¿Peso? ¿De dónde? – Bobby le puso la cara de estas loco muchacho y comió otro pedazo de hotcake.

– Esta charla es muy extraña. – murmuro Dean.

– No, no lo es... no solo podemos hablar de “cosas sobrenaturales” ...– le refuto su hermanito dando le un codazo en las costillas.

– Es cierto... por cierto Sam ¿Terminaste tu carrera de abogado? – y el silencio cayó como un balde de agua fría...

– Ehm no.… tuve que dejarlo...– Dean miro la cara de su hermano, la palidez de nombrar algo de lo que había vivido, la incomodidad y el nudo en el estómago que el mismo podía sentir.

– ¿Porque? – pregunto con la boca llena muy interesado en la vida del pequeño.

– Me faltaba dinero, puse un café en palo alto, pero las cuentas y todo de lo que ya debía aun no las pago...– comento, era cierto en algún nivel, pero no del todo, no quería dar detalles, pero sabía que en algún punto esa vida inconclusa y oscura lo perseguiría pidiendo rendir cuentas y tendría que enfrentarla.

– Ahh, pues yo tengo dinero... Me gustaría que la terminaras...– Sam levanta la cabeza incrédulo de esas palabras, mira a Bobby un segundo sintiendo como el cuerpo le temblaba y el aire desaparecía de su pulmones, por el gesto desinteresado, se levantó rápidamente para meterse al baño dejando a viejo algo descolocado – ¿Fue algo que yo dije? – pregunto a Dean que miraba la puerta del baño cerrarse.

– Algo así... no te preocupes... solo dale tiempo...– Dean soltó el aire y Bobby le miro extrañado.

– ¿Tiempo? Ok. Es solo dinero, tu sabes que los aprecio como mis hijos, no pensé que selo tomara así, pero es tu hermano tú le conoces...– dijo volviendo a su comida y Dean sonreía apenas con eso para sus adentros.


	15. Chapter 15

Con dos días sobre su hombros de un Samuel mudo y sordo tiene más que suficiente, es hora de romper con esta auto culpa, hacer que Sam enfrente sus miedos, por eso lo lleva a Palo Alto mientras duerme a fuerza, acercándolo al lugar donde vivió por ocho años, no es que él sea terco pero debe de admitir que algo de eso hay, solo que luego de la semi conversación normal y de ese desplante en medio del desayuno, Sam no ha hablado con él o con Bobby de nada, simplemente no ha abierto la boca, ni ha respondido a ninguno de sus intentos por sacarlo de ese caparazón.

 

Tuvieron siete casos seguidos después de dejar a Bobby y sin descanso, cada vez que decidían volver a la casa en la montaña algo más en el periódico o en las noticia llamaba su atención, más aun cuando Sam se metía en Internet y solo ponía palabras al azar con respecto a lo sobre natural, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que Sam estaba recuperando el control de su mente, notando la fortaleza de su estado físico en cada misión, la fortaleza que demuestra es la que él conocía antes de dejar de verlo, astuto, ágil, fuerte, valiente todo lo necesario para ser un cazador osado y jugando con la suerte.

 

Él podía relajarse al volver de la cacería sin temor a secuelas y generalmente salían a algún bar, Sam y el tuvieron dos peleas allí con la gente local, no recuerda porque estaba borracho, pero sabe que él y su hermano no tuvo ningún tipo de tabú o problema al cruzar palabras retadoras, mal sonantes y recibir o dar puñetazos a su lado y por igual.

 

Eso lo ponía contento, se sentía realizado al haber podido ayudar a su hermano así, no solo había perdido el miedo con respecto a lo sobrenatural, enfrentarse a lo desconocido en medio de la oscuridad, sino que no temía a otras personas, no hasta que se encontró con una chica de su universidad hace unos días atrás, él se paralizo frente a ella, con él a su lado, el solo perdió color, perdió el habla y salió corriendo.  
Imposibilitado de poder respóndele por las preguntas que le hacía, que, porque había dejado la universidad, si su novio Zack andaba bien después de lo de su padre y si aún manejaba la cafetería cerca de la universidad, preguntas sencillas a las que podría haber mentido fácilmente, pero él solo se congelo. Cuando lo alcanzo para calmarlo, las manos le sudaban y solo quería abandonar el pueblo frenéticamente donde se detuvieron con un inmenso ataque de pánico como no tenía hace meses.

 

Todo eso le hizo darse cuenta de que Sam solo estaba apartando sus miedos y escondiendo lo que vivió en algún rincón de su mente, ignorándolo de hecho, no lo estaba superando o haciéndose más fuerte, pensó, pensaba detenidamente como desenvolverse con lo que sucedía; que lo ayudaría en verdad en ese delicado momento, le concedió el salir huyendo, solo que cuando su hermanito bajo las defensas y volvía a estar relajado, decidió contra atacar el problema, esta vez de raíz, esta vez Sam tiene las herramientas para defenderse, ahora lo obligara a usarlas.

 

A dos días de ello, en la ruta acercándose a su objetivo pensando detenidamente como hacer aquello, mantiene dormido al pequeño en el asiento del copiloto a base de fármacos en las bebidas, eso lo hace sentir una mierda, pero recuerda que él tuvo que dar una pobre escusa al hombre que vela por ellos a su modo, sobre la reacción de Sam mucho antes de eso, eso le molesto pero lo dejo pasar, creyó que solo era demasiado reciente el daño aun, Sam debería poder confrontar una simple conversación por más que se trate de ese momento en su vida, él no había dicho ni una palabra de lo que había estado viviendo con Sam desde aquel entonces a Bobby, ni porque se encerraron en su casa de retiro por casi un año.

 

Sabe que no está siendo justo en algún punto, enfrentarlo a su pasado de ese modo es realmente rastrero, pero con unas llamadas a sus viejas amigas y con algo de información se decidió por ello, solo quiere terminar con la pesadilla de su hermano, saber que aun sin él este podría salir adelante, le mira mientras maneja por la vacía carretera en esa tarde, el cabello lo leva más largo no había conseguido convencerlo de cortárselo, pero levanta su mano y acaricia las suaves hebras.

 

Katty y Yessica recibieron su llamada con sorpresa, ninguna de las dos se lo esperaba después de tanto tiempo, pero conversando concordaron con su modo de pensar, Yessica dijo que eso era terapia de choque, que podía funcionar como podía salir mal y terminar en el hospital con un ataque de histeria, pero ella como enfermera se puso a disposición como respaldo médico, Katty le comento que no le dirían exactamente que hicieron con Zack cuando ambas fueron a buscar al herido de bala, pero si podía confirmarle que el ya no estaba en el estado, con las denuncias que le pusieron, la policía nunca pudo encontrarlo cuando desapareció del hospital.

 

Sin Zack de por medio, Dean creyó que entrar en el departamento y cambiar ese entorno que le traumatiza por lo que siempre debió ser era el primer paso, abrir la cafetería, encontrarse con sus empleadas o sus amigos, incluso volver a la universidad era necesario, sabía que si algún caso aparecía en las inmediaciones lo resolverían, pero esto, esto era más importante.

 

Estaba mareado, la cabeza abombada no le dejaba distinguir el lugar ni los sonidos, sentía los músculos agarrotados como si no se hubiera movido en días y eso no podía ser, se sentó en lo que creyó era un sofá, se agarró la cabeza y escucho como alguien trasteaba en una cocina, solo lo típico, el aroma de la carne coserse y el sonido de una charla lo desconcertó, trato de fijar la vista, pero la tenía borrosa, miro hacia atrás y vio a tres personas.

 

Su rostro era el esfuerzo por quitar los borrones y sus oídos intentaba captar bien las palabras dichas por esos tres, cuando los ojos se le aclaraban más, su cabeza quedaba más atontada intentando entender el entorno en el que estaba, reconocía esos gabinetes, las mesadas, las ventanas, y un escalofrió le recorrió entero cuando lo comprendió, dejo de parpadear al mirar donde él estaba y esa, esa sin duda su sala, se levantó de sopetón girando sobre su eje con pavor y las tres personas en la cocina lo miraron y Dean corrió a su lado.

 

– ¡Dean! ¡Que! ¡Que! – Sam jalaba el aire con desesperación, mientras retrocedía cuando Dean intentaba aproximarse, mirándolo con miedo y reproche. – ¡Porque estamos aquí!...

– Sam cálmate... respira lentamente...–

– ¿Calmarme? ¡No me toques! ¡Porque estamos aquí, tenemos que irnos! ¡Ahora antes de que! –

– ¡Antes de que Sam! ¡Él no está aquí! – rugió y Sam le miro espantado, no concebía el hecho de que Dean le plante cara así o que el grite, con su peor cara de enfado, extrañamente no tuvo miedo de ello...– ¡YA NO TE ESCONDERÁS MAS SAM! ¡NI EN LA CASA DE BOBBY, NI EN MI!, ¡TIENES QUE ENTENDER EL TAMAÑO QUE TIENES Y LO FUERTE QUE SIEMPRE FUISTE! ¡LO HABRÁS OLVIDADO PERO YO NO!, ¡ASI QUE PARATE DERECHO Y AFRONTARLO!, Esta es tu casa... tu negocio y tu vida... no dejare que simplemente metas la cabeza en la tierra y lo ignores, no es como los Winchester hacemos las cosas... ve al baño, lávate la cara y cena con nosotros, Katty y Yessica quieren hablar con su amigo...– sentencio y Sam solo absorbió esas palabras como si fueran reglas, como si fueran la medicina para su recuperación, una dosis dolorosa y amarga que tuvo que tragar a la fuerza, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y solo allí se dio cuenta de quienes eran esas dos mujeres en la cocina que miraban con duda la dureza con que lo trataba su hermano.

 

No las saludo solo camino lentamente a lo que era su baño, los recuerdos lo abofeteaban en el pasillo, al pasar por ambas habitaciones tuvo que abrazarse el estómago para que no se le retorciera de angustia, sintiendo en la piel cada rose, golpe y palabras hirientes, abrió la baño y volteo el rostro hacia afuera como acto reflejo al verse a sí mismo atado al inodoro medio desnudo, inspiro hondo y dio un paso dentro, pero sin cerrar la puerta.

 

Mientras se lavaba las manos recordó cómo fue que Dean le saco de allí, como se recostó con él para infundirle calor en el cuerpo y lo seguro que se sintió entre sus brazos, no tenían la complexión que tiene ahora pero no era muy flaco, tenía su musculatura, se miró en el espejo y flashes de su misma imagen golpeada de miles de maneras a través de los años lo agito tocando el espejo con la mano para detenerlas, podía ver desde el primer golpe hasta el último que pudo mirar en ese mismo espejo y terminando en su actual reflejo.

 

Se miró otra vez hallándose a sí mismo y se notó tan diferente, tenía la piel bronceada, el pelo más largo, se veía saludable, fuerte, seguro a pesar de su tambaleante interior, se secó las manos pasándolas por los jeans al no haber toallas, entro en el cuarto buscándolas y allí no había nada, ni el colchón, el lugar olía a encierro, a polvo viejo, miro dentro de los armarios empotrados y tenían telarañas, se dio cuenta de que había pasado todo un año, un año entero con Dean, el soportándole, mimándole, besándole y se sonrió un poco, fue algo leve que se permitió con vergüenza porque aun así la imagen de Dean besarle y quererle era muy fuerte.

 

Vuelve a la cocina notando el lugar vació, solo una par de muebles completamente vacíos y el sillón destartalado, miro sobre el estante alto tratando de ver el bat de Zack con temor pero el estante no estaba lo habían quitado y el bat no estaba, mira a Yess que es la primera con la que hace contacto visual y esta solo sonríe, con su pelo rubio rizado lo abraza al lanzarse sobre el cuándo están a tres pasos de distancia, sentir los pequeños brazos rodeándole no por consuelo sino por alegría y escuchar que le da la bienvenida es algo que le remueve mucho dentro, emocionándolo, llenando de lágrimas sus ojos como un tonto que se resiste.

 

Pero Katty lo pierde, cuando lo abraza, un cachorro grande sale de detrás de ella y le muerde la bota manga del pantalón, aún tiene el pañuelo al cuello y él no puede creerlo.

 

– ¿Es el mismo perrito? – mira a Katty sorprendido en una carcajada que le salió del alma cuando se agacha y le acaricia con ganas el suave y largo pelaje chocolate.

– Sip... aun le digo perro será mejor que el dueño le ponga nombre o el pobre se perderá...– él dice tan emocionada como él.

– Ah no, nada de perros...– salto Dean al ver como la veterinaria intentaba encajarles el perro.

– ¡Oh vamos! Donde está el tío que quiere que retome su vida...– lo cuestiono Yess.

– Eso señorita, no incluye al perro...–

– Aun así, no tengo donde tenerlo, asique se tendrá que quedar...– dice Katty y Dean le pone cara de pocos amigos.

– Me encantaría tenerlo... Dean por favor, me vienes prometiendo un perro desde que tengo siete años...– el niño hace un mohín con el pero en sus brazos que le lame el rostro y Dean gira su ojos. Mientras que ambas chicas se miran y repiten entre ellas “¿Siete?” con mímica y sin que les vean.

– No.–

– Dean...– dicen los tres y Dean se asusta porque de a tres no es justo para él en absoluto.

 

El desiste, dos hermosas mujeres sumado al poder de persuasión de Sammy con el plus de los lambetones de un perro que la verdad es muy lindo es injusto, así que sede y pide encarecidamente que cenen de una vez porque si no se pondría de mal humor, Yessica bromea que él ya estaba de mal humor desde que llegaron y él le refuta que no.

 

Pasan la cena contando su reencuentro con Bobby, el mejor amigo de su padre, de la casa en las montañas, de Castiel, aunque eso a las chicas no les quedo en claro pero eso no era importante cuando las chicas dijeron que los verían mañana para ayudar abrir el café y ponerlo en condiciones, Sam se quedó en blanco mientras las veía marchar, cuando se fueron miro a su hermano y se sentó en el sillón, este le miro un segundo en que pudo ver todas sus intenciones, incluso como se acercaba paulatina mente a su rostro y con una mano entre ellos dos mientras están sentados juntos, acaricia con su nariz su mejilla.

 

Se la besa como si fuera lo más lindo que poseyese, ama esa mirada verde brillante, se pierde otro segundo en las pecas y en el silencio le dice gracias.

 

– Gracias por que Sammy...–

– ¿Por no dejarme caer? Por aparecer de nuevo en mi vida... por ser mi hermano... por quererme así, porque a pesar del temor que me causa estar aquí... aun puedo respirar y tener algo de, esperanza con esto...– Sam lo tomo del rostro y lo beso, fuerte y sin intención de soltarlo recostándolo en el respaldo del sillón.


	16. Chapter 16

Su hermano estaba dedicado a meter una rutina en su vida diaria para estabilizar su mente en ese medio ambiente, parecía decidido a no comentar sus planes, a no decir que sucedería con ellos, no podía pensar siquiera en los momentos que pasaron con Katty y Yess. Aun debían pensar que Dean como su hermano, de hecho, nunca recapitularon o decidieron decirles nada, Dean solo se mantenía a una distancia cómoda, fraternal por así decirlo, cuando ellas estaban presentes.

Él lo sentía como un alivio porque no había preguntas que contestar, ya que apenas podía explicar su relación con él en un entorno social, miraba por la ventana compulsivamente cuando Dean no miraba, el cachorro lamia sus tobillos cada mañana desde que despertó allí en el sillón junto a su hermano, el aroma a viejo polvo y recuerdos le provocó que su piel se erizara por completo y un agudo amargor en el fondo de su garganta.

Ya no lo aguantaba y pidió encarecidamente a su hermano que le ayudase a tirarlo, tendría que haberse puesto a pensar más detenidamente en como Dean apretó una sonrisa como respuesta, era como si esos dos días que pasaron allí él hubiera estado esperando por que el tomara esa decisión, ¿Pero no era eso verdad? 

Esa misma mañana lo dejaron en el callejón junto a los contenedores de la basura.

 

\- ¿Sam? – una voz con acento sureño, casi chillona lo hizo voltear encontrándose con unos risos negro profundo y la chispa alegre destellando en los ojos marrón claro, casi del color de la miel.  
\- ¿Carla? – le respondió y la chica corrió hacia él los dos metros que le separaban hasta saltar sobre su persona. – Oh, hola. – dijo el sorprendido por su reacción.  
\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡¡Pensé que no vería jamás a mi jefe favorito de todo el mundo!!– chillo, hablando tan rápido como recordaba que lo hacía.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿No crees… que exageras? – trato de bajarla, pero la chica seguía colgada de su cuello, Dean ladeo la cabeza y el miro apenado a su hermano porque a pesar de que había puesto a la chica en el suelo esta seguía pegada a él.  
\- ¿Volviste al pueblo? ¿Abrirás el café? ¿Puedo trabajar para ti? – pregunto tan rápido que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y solo allí Dean se hizo notar.  
\- Ejem…– aclaro su voz y se cruzó de brazos esperando que la chiquilla que no media más de metro y medio le mirase.  
\- ¿Carla? Este es mi hermano Dean…– le presento y solo allí la chica des entrelazó sus manos de detrás de la nuca de Sam para mirar a Dean de arriba abajo.  
\- ¿Hermano? – la chica le miro y algo no le gusto a Dean de esa mirada, ese brillo en esos ojos no era normal ¿No? Suposición de cazador, eso era todo, pero la chica repentinamente dejo de mirarle y volvió a dirigirse a Sam como si el no estuviera allí. – ¿Dime, abrirás el café? – manos entrelazadas haciendo un gesto de súplica lleno de sonrisas.  
\- Estas… desempleada. – Sam sonrió apenas intentando no hacer de la situación algo más complejo.  
\- Bueno si, pero eso de que me metan mano porque soy la camarera no me va. – explico con esa soltura característica en ella y Sam sonrió un poco.  
\- Entonces tal vez deberías estar hablando conmigo ya que Sam y yo estaremos dirigiéndolo juntos. – hablo Dean pasando su brazo por los hombros del alto y colgándose ahora él de su cuello con chulería, la chica lo miro y miro a Sam que estaba tan sorprendido como él. – Asique cuando quieras, pasa tu currículo por debajo de la puerta y nos lo pensaremos, adiós. – canturrio mientras empujaba a su hermano rápidamente escaleras arriba.

 

Le faltaba el aire o era su imaginación, Sam empezó a traspirar, solo pudo reaccionar cuando su hermano abrió la heladera y él pudo mirar su entorno nuevamente, soltó el aliento algo sonsacado y se acercó a la cocina donde Dean seguía mirando dentro como si hubiese mucho en la heladera como para revisar por tanto tiempo, espero, golpeteo sus dedos en la encimera central y se contuvo tanto como puedo a que su hermano se digne a mirarle.

 

\- ¿Pasa algo Sammy? – dijo con una feta de queso colgándole de los labios y metiéndose una de jamón al mismo tiempo.  
\- ¿Pasa? ¿Pasa? Como que abriremos… ¿El café? – señalo con su dedo a ambos, repetidas veces en un vaivén histérico. – ¿Como que vamos a abrir el café, juntos, estás loco? ¿Sabes lo que lleva abrir un café? El dinero, la comida, los, suministros, el personal, el tiempo, ¡Yo no quiero quedarme aquí tanto tiempo! – exclamo exasperado ya, ni siquiera sabía de qué hablaba esperando sacarle algo a su hermano de lo que planeaba hacer en realidad.  
\- Porque no querrías estar aquí Sammy… – mastico y bebió un refresco mientras tragaba, Sam estaba boquiabierto. – Además, este es tu lugar, tú lo elegiste, lo levantaste. – Dean alzo sus manos señalando su alrededor. – El café es un excelente negocio y la verdad me vendría genial tener una ocupación normal por un tiempo. – ejecuto sus frases sonriéndole y Sam no sabía cómo hacer para no estar más en ese lugar.  
\- Puedo vender todo sabes, una firma y ya, nos ponemos todos los cafés que quieras en otro sitio, muy lejos de aquí. – exclamo pensando que con eso convencería a Dean de vender todo.  
\- No hace falta, me gusta aquí. – Dean actuó impasible, como si algo mas estuviera ocupando su mente.  
\- ¡Este lugar este vacío Dean! Que podría gustare de todo esto. – su voz retumbaba histérica en las paredes de un ambiente pelado.  
\- Aun así, me quedare y con respecto a los muebles… bueno la cama la tendremos que comprar para esta noche o tendremos que dormir en el impala. – mordió otra rebanada de queso y puso agua a calentar para café.

 

Sam estaba acelerado con la noticia de su permanencia allí, su corazón no dejaba de dar tumbos con pequeños flashes de Zack entrando por esa puerta y miles de imágenes de su figura aproximándose a él, se sentó en un banquillo allí mismo intentando tranquilizarse y el perrito ladro agudamente haciendo a los dos contraerse por el fuerte sonido del eco en la cocina, Sam lo levanto del piso y lo abrazo con fuerza, su hermano no se iría de allí hasta que componga su vida, en ese sitio, ahora estaba seguro de eso…

 

############

 

Luego de un desayuno improvisado ambos salieron de la casa, Dean lo empujo fuera del departamento con perro y todo, el can no comía desde hacía un día más o menos, por lo que tendrían que pasar por la veterinaria de Katty por suministros para el can, además de que ellos necesitaban una cama, comida y algún otro mueble de segunda mano que llene los espacios.

 

Dean estaba trabajando sobre un diario mientras caminaban, anotando las cosas que necesitarían para simplemente arreglar el café antes de abrirlo al público, el daba pequeñas respiraciones contraídas en el afán de pasar desaparecido, aunque su hermano no estaba a la tarea de ayudarlo y su voz parecía escapar de su boca a todo volumen entre risas y pronunciando su nombre sin más.

 

El cachorro de un año lo distraía cuando pasaban por algún poco de pasto o algún árbol olfateando todo, Katty al verla le dio la chapa en blanco esperando que le ponga nombre, pero él no estaba funcionando, no podía pensar en ningún nombre y fue allí donde Dean dejo su buen humor para otro momento nombrando al perro Byron, Katty no comprendió la mirada de su hermano pero él si lo comprendió, se estaba cansando de su actitud, la mujer solo tomo la placa en blanco y se la dio a su asistente para grabarla.

Luego de cargar con las bolsas de alimento en un carro que su amiga les presto, compraron platos y huesos y otras cosas para su mascota, respiro forzadamente intentando poner su cabeza en orden, pero la idea de quedarse allí permanentemente donde Zack podría dar con él no le dejaba disfrutar de lo único que había deseado desde niño, un perro, su perro.

 

El somier con el colchón de dos plazas y media estaba en el apartamento justo al momento en que llegaron, Dean se apresuró para recibirlos cuando vio el camión doblar la esquina de la veterinaria hacia su departamento, el intento apresurarse, pero Dean ya estaba metiéndolo cuando llego con el carro y el perro.

 

Sam detuvo sus ansias de desempaquetar la cama cuando se percató de que aun la sala estaba sin ser limpiar como correspondía, Dean le miro salir del departamento y correr escaleras abajo hasta el almacén del otro lado de la calle, con desinfectantes, limpiadores, detergentes y demás artículos que el pelilargo desparramo en la mesa es que pusieron ese lugar más habitable.

 

Que oliera a limpio era un alivio, incluso Dean le sorprendió como cambio ese espacio con algo de limpieza, Sam se propuso seguir con esa modalidad en las otras habitaciones al día siguiente, mientras conversaba ávido con su hermano de ello, quería tirar abajo una de las paredes del baño y solo dejar una sola habitación para ellos dos.

 

Dean le miraba de reojo, estar activo y decretar lo que harían en ese lugar le daba una fortaleza que esperaba permaneciera dentro de él, con la costumbre de tomar decisiones sobre todo lo que le rodeaba. El rubio cambio la cerradura a una que tenía en el maletero del auto.

 

No era una cerradura común, era un cerrojo de cobre que estaba encantado para que solo dos llaves completamente diferentes con el mismo encantamiento pudieran abrirla, aun tenia a la chica del cabello negro clavada en la mente, algo en esa chica no le gustaba, Sam le miraba con una sonrisa, seguramente en la cabeza de su hermano lo hacía para protegerlo de Zack, pero el solo pensaba que esa mujer tenía algo fuera de lo normal.

 

Quiere echarle la culpa a su paranoia de cazador, pero aun no podía sacudirse que su instinto siempre tenía razón cuando desconfiar de algo.

El día entero fue agitado, estaba muertos de cansados para cuando el termino de colocar las nuevas trabas en ventanas y puertas, anotando en su cuaderno como marcaría el lugar contra demonios y otras cosas con tinta invisible o donde colocaría las luces negras para hacerlas aparecer.

 

Lo que lo despertó repentinamente a mitad de la noche fue el grito de Sam y el golpe que recibió del codo de su hermano en plena boca del estómago, intento no gruñir y tomara su hermano de las muñecas al segundo que pudo integrarse del suelo, Sam seguía dormido y luchaba contra el para zafarse de su agarre.

El nombre de su ex novio en el fondo de la garganta estallaba continuamente entre las suplicas y los pedidos de que se aleje, cuando Dean pudo gritar su nombre lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro es que los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaban congelados y abiertos de par en par sobre él.

 

Hacia poco que Sam había tenído un episodio así, en realidad estaba consiente que era su culpa, por llevarlo allí, por estar forzándolo a estar entre esas paredes que le vieron sufrir por tanto tiempo. Pero aparta las lágrimas del rostro de Sam cuando este ya no le huye y sus manos largas se posan en sus hombros aferrándose de su camiseta, intentando saber porque está ahí y donde está, para que el pueda aclararle que no hay nada a su alrededor que le haga daño.

\- Ya paso Sam…– acomodo su cabello dulcemente, su pecho al igual que el de su hermano subía y bajaba.  
\- Que si vuelve… que si…– pregunto en un susurro que apenas se escuchó en la habitación vacía.  
\- No volverá… y si lo hiciera, tú no eres el mismo “hombre” que me lleve de aquí a la fuerza Sam. – Dean se acomodó de costado sobre su pecho y le sostuvo una mano sobre la cabeza y con la otra le acariciaba el mentón.  
\- Yo no sé si eso sea cierto Dean. –  
\- ¿Crees que yo te mentiría? – Dean sonrió.  
\- No… pero, estoy casi seguro que me manipulas para que pueda hacer esto, y no creo poder. – Sam llevo su mano libre a sus ojos y los cubrió, pero Dean la retiro lentamente para que su hermanito pudiera mirarle.  
\- Bueno… no puedo negarlo completamente, así que tendré que pasar al “modo de compensación.” – Sam frunció las cejas sin entender.  
\- Compensar que…– fue a contestar, pero Dean había acercado su rostro al de él frotando su nariz con la de él.  
\- El mal sueño que tuviste Sammy…– su voz baja ráspano sus cuerdas vocales en un sensual sonido que le robo un poco el aire y esos labios carnosos le dieron el primer beso en los últimos cinco días.

 

Como no se dio cuenta, Dean no solo mantenía la distancia, él no le estaba besando, solo él se acercaba y Dean solo le permitía uno que otro beso fugas, pero ahora en la profundidad de esa boca que le sabe a cielo, se olvida de lo que estaba soñando, el chasquido de sus lenguas acariciándose devuelve latidos que no sabía se habían caído de su cuerpo y toda su piel parece destensarse, respirando fresca para poder acercarse más al cuerpo de su hermano. 

 

Dean aparto la sabana en un movimiento desesperado para volver a cubrirse con ella, tenía días sin estar con Sam, sin tomar de su cuerpo el placer que le provocaba al chico cuando él lo tocaba, cierra su mano sobre la sabana, colocándola por sobre la cabeza de Sam para crear otro tipo de atmosfera y sigue besándolo, dios, quiere hacerle el amor hasta que ambos no puedan moverse más, pero si la segunda fase de su plan funcione mejor que la primera, debe controlarse un poco.

 

Desciende a su cuello donde se le concede el espacio para devorar la piel bajo sus cuidados, Sam delinean su espina y lo empuja para que se coloque sobre el pero el presiona su frente contra su mejilla y se monta sobre el cuerpo de su hermano sorprendiéndolo.

 

Sube sus manos por el torso de Sam llevando su camiseta hasta el mentón, traga con dificultad, la piel de su hermano es realmente hermosa, las mejillas de Sam empiezan a tomar ese color rojo que el excita porque sabe que está igual de entusiasmado que él por tocarle, se retira la camiseta de un tirón y vuelve sus manos a acariciar el fuerte pecho.

 

Su hermano le llama por su nombre porque no sabe lo que se propone hasta que sus manos se deslizan por todo su torso hasta el borde de su pantalón piyama, y delinea la piel cerca del elástico y lo va bajando poco a poco, Sam se muerde un labio mirando la exploración que hace y como acaricia el vello púbico que apenas sobresale, acariciando su erección por encima de la tela y el sin poder mover las piernas por el peso de Dean.

 

En un parpadeo es que nota como Dean se acaricia así mismo, la envergadura de su sexo provocándole una sequedad en el fondo de su garganta, boca abierta jalando el aire que se torna denso y caliente a su alrededor, los parpados de Dean están caídos por la lujuria que siente estirando su cuello hacia atrás, quiso tomar las manos de Dean acompañarlo en su juego, pero Dean saco de sus pantalones su deliciosa erección y la acaricio solo con la punta de sus dedos mirándolo a los ojos.

 

Sam iba a explotar en sus pantalones solo por la increíble vista que tenia de su hermano, pero el ver la malvada sonrisa de Dean lo mareo aún más en, pero lo que termino de detonar su corazón y su respiración es cuando su hermano bajo sus pantalones y tomo su erección en sus manos, desesperándole la necesidad de tocarlo, aun así, Dean seguía apartando sus manos exasperándolo aún más.

 

La suave piel caliente del miembro de su hermano sobre su erección estaba haciendo estragos con su cuerpo, sus manos solo podían sostener su cabeza para no correrse en ese segundo, quería empujar, pero Dean tenía todo el control de su cuerpo 

 

La tonicidad de los músculos haciéndose notar a plena vista al estar tensos, Dean descendió sobre su pecho y es froto contra él, tomando sus manos para colocarlas sobre su cabeza, dedos entre lazados, besos intensos y el movimiento continuo de ese cuerpo sobre el suyo mientras las erecciones juntas se humedecían por el líquido pre seminal de ambos, las luces tenues del pasillo y de la cocina hacían que la sabana sobre ellos los protegiera de la oscuridad, y el calor era casi insoportable.

 

El acompaño los movimientos al verse tan cerca de la satisfacción de correrse con su hermano sobre su cuerpo, Dean aumentaba el paso, dejaba caer su peso totalmente haciendo que la fricción sea más tortuosa, gimiendo y jadeando en el rostro del otro, en el oído, entre lamidas y besos y el rose de cabello largo cerca de sus a mano unidas.

 

La sacudida fue mordaz, el intenso calor impregnando la piel, donde el semen de ambos se esparcía aun en movimientos erráticos, sus bocas sellando el momento sin dejarse respirar, mordiéndose los labios, lastimando la piel fina en ellos, marcando el cuello del otro, Sam apretando más sus manos en las de su hermano para que el tampoco pudiera tocar más de lo que a él se le prohibió tocar y así ambos tener las mismas sensaciones sobre la piel.

 

Sus cuerpos más laxos y estropeados cayeron dormidos, abrazados, Sam solo pudo pensar en lo perfecto que era eso, su relación, tenerlo junto a él mientras que Dean se recreaba en el confort de los largos brazos a su alrededor, sus ojos caían profundamente pesados tras haber acabado tan intensamente.

 

Pintura, sabanas nuevas que no quedaran pequeñas a la cama era más difícil de lo que Dean alguna vez pudo pensar, el perro se adaptaba más rápidamente a esa vida que él, más que nada porque el perro no discutía con Sam cada cosa que querían hacer allí, la pared del baño desapareció, el baño quedo inmenso y la distribución cambio abismalmente cuando al chico se le ocurrió cambiar también la habitación y hacer todo un solo ambiente separado solo por una pared falsa que sería un vestidor.

 

¿Quién necesitaba un vestidor? Era su pregunta diaria, él se vestía donde encontrase ropa, pero a Sam le hacía ilusión tener uno, las compensaciones funcionaban de maravilla en la mente de Sam, como en los recuerdos que imprimía sobre el cuerpo de su hermanito, se sentía un pervertido muchas veces, el mismo se daba vergüenza, pero él no podía simplemente resistirse a deshacer la tensión de esas amplias espaldas con sus atenciones.

 

Le duele la boca a veces, nunca había hecho tantas mamadas en su vida, bueno en realidad jamás las había hecho hasta que estuvo con su hermano, darle ese control a Sam, hacía que la confianza aumentara en él, ellos seguían durmiendo en el comedor, por las modificaciones que estaban haciendo aun le faltaban, pero al menos ya habían empezado a remodelar el café.

 

Yesica fue la que empezó a insistirles con ello, necesitaba café en su vida diaria y nadie más pedía el café para moler como lo hacía Sam, le sorprendió como la gente se acercaba al lugar para preguntar cuando abrirían, y eso que solo había abierto las persianas y limpiado los virios, cuando noto que Sam estaban rodeado de gente que tomaba a su hermano por sorpresa a cada rato para saludarlo.

 

Jamás pensó que su hermano fuera tan querido o que casi todo el pueblo estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo con pintura y clavos, o con algún objeto raro o antiguo para decorar el lugar.

 

La enfermera tenía un frenesí con el lugar, apenas salía del hospital estaba allí trabajaba como loca dos horas y luego se iba a dormir para volver a entrar en el hospital de nuevo. Katty al final era la más normal de todas las amistades de Sam, las cuales eran muchas, dos camareros y tres chicas más que trabajaron con el antes colaboraron en la remodelación.

 

Casi ni gasto dinero con tanto apoyo de todo el mundo, lo que le sorprendió fue notar lo que todos traían colgando del cuello, eran colgantes de protección demoniaca, útil y con una mirada Sam se dio cuenta de su interrogante y cuando pudieron estar a solas le dijo que con la compra superior a los cincuenta dólares se les regalaba esos colgantes como suvenir, era una manera saber que no habría demonios cerca.

 

La respuesta de Dean fue que les estaba salvando de un destino espantoso con ello, el peli largo asintió, aunque él lo hacía más como un recordatorio para sí mismo de lo que había allá afuera.  
Las heladeras se habían estropeado bastante, las mantuvieron abiertas mucho tiempo por toda la comida descompuesta que se adhirió a los plásticos y rejillas, la caja registradora no le apetecía registrar nada, luego de muchos arreglos de humedad y otros problemas estructurales la discusión del color de las paredes de ese lugar al fin lo gano Dean.

 

El color borgoña quedo genial más cuando con un color más oscuro Dean le dio un envejecimiento que hacía del lugar mucho más distinguido, y que su hermano se sepa los colores de esa manera o la técnica para hacer un desgastado así le asombraba, las sillas pasaron de ser de madera a metal industrial con los remaches bordeando los lados, las de afuera eran metálicas también, pero redondas con un enlosado verde roto y desgastado que le daba un toque ensoñado al lugar.

 

Poco a poco su corazón dejaba de saltar en cada esquina por el miedo de encorarse a su ex, muchos de su amigos que seguían en sus carreras empezaron a visitarle cuando se corrió la voz de la re apertura, los profesores incluso fueron a verle, para cuando dio con los proveedores y estos aceptaron venderle lo habitual para el café, todo estaba listo, los ventanales que casi llegaban al piso estaba en perfecto estado, los pisos de madera clara realzaban el lugar y Yess al no tener más que hacer empezó a desesperarse porque el grano llegara de una vez allí.

 

Todo iba de maravilla, su relación parecía encajar perfecto con todos, nadie parecía siquiera pensar en la manera en como lo presentaba, tal vez pensaban que era un “hermano” para el por qué le conocía de mucho tiempo, o alguna cosa así, pero todos parecían saber que estaban juntos y era cómoda su relación enfrente de todos.

 

Los clientes preguntaron al poco tiempo que ítem entregaría con las consumiciones, pero él no estaba seguro de mandar a hacer suvenires, apenas habían abierto el café y aunque a las semanas de estar abiertos facturaban muy bien y el lugar se pagaba solo, sus empleados estaban felices por su sueldo y nada parecía detener el renacer del café.

 

Dean se había vuelto el camarero estrella, mucha de su clientela venía a verlo atender las mesas, con su sonrisa radiante y sus ojos verdes, muchas veces tuvo que aclarar que Dean no estaba disponible para nadie más que para él, pero Dean tenía esta capacidad inigualable de adaptarse a cualquier lugar.

 

Un profesor lo arrastro a la universidad a dos meces de abrir el lugar, lo inscribió en las dos últimas materias que le faltaban para empezar el último año de abogacía, Dean al enterarse rio fuertemente y lo abrazo, contento de que estuviera retomando cada aspecto de su vida por el solo, sin preguntarle si le parecía bien o no, controlando y terminando lo que una vez había empezado con tanta ilusión.

 

Amaba tanto a Dean que su cuerpo no parecía reconocer ningún otro sentimiento, algunas personas que no sabían de su relación con Dean le preguntaron por Zack mientras el entregaba los cafés, Dean volteaba a verle atento siempre de lo que le decían en la barra, pero él respondió rápidamente sin sentir nada al hacerlo, su relación con Zack había terminado y ya no le veía, punto, fin de la historia, un alivio inmenso entro a él al poder responder de ese modo mirando a los ojos a la otra persona.

 

Su hermano beso su nuca al ver un espacio despejado entre los mechones de cabello y se apartó de él llevando un pedido tan rápido como llego, el solo pudo mirarle sonreír para sí mismo y seguir atendiendo gente. El tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido y Carla estaba tan entusiasmada como Dean en atender mesas, esos dos se estaban haciendo amigos, a veces podía encontrarlos charlando ávidamente de autos, una de las más grandes perdiciones de Carla.

 

Entre el café y la universidad por las noches, estudiar para esos dos últimos exámenes lo dejan exhausto, su mente parecía un resorte yendo de tema en tema aprendiéndolo casi de inmediato, pudiendo meterse en la cama con Dean era como el premio de sus esfuerzos, Dean hablaba con él cada noche, insistía en que Carla no era normal, pero el insistía que estaba exagerando y que él sabía que ahora eran amigos.

 

Dean callaba y él se dormía abrazándolo.

 

Seis meses de dicha trascurrieron, el café no solo era un éxito, la gente esperaba afuera del lugar solo para poder sentarse y disfrutar de los tres tipos diferente de grano molido, y de las quince variantes para prepararlo al gusto del cliente.

 

Había aprobado las materias y solo le quedaba esperar a que el año escolar empiece nuevamente, era febrero y aún faltaban unos meses más, Sam fantaseaba con irse de viaje a algún lugar con paisajes impresionantes, con un lindo hotel con piscina o con playas de arena blanca, o algo más mágico como las playas de Papakolea, Hawaii.

 

Está cerrando la caja cuando piensa alegremente en ello, Dean está cerrando los ventanales y bajando las cortinas, su celular suena, Dean le mira sobre el hombro mientras ajusta las cadenas de las cortinas metálicas.

 

Él toma distraído el celular y escucha como Bobby le saluda, Dean cambia su expresión relajada mientras camina hasta él al escuchar que le responde el saludo, pone el alta voz dejando que su hermano le salude también, lamentablemente no les llama para ver solamente como están.

 

Un joven e inexperto cazador está en problemas, y ellos son los que están más cerca del sujeto, a Bobby parece fastidiarle el tener que pedirles eso, pero a Dean le sorprende cuando Sam responde rápidamente y sin problema alguno, que ellos toman el caso, anotado el celular del tal Garth, cuando la llamada se corta la mirada verde esta fija en él.

 

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta sin enternecer porque todo en Dean parece amenazante, como si el cazador hubiera despertado de un letárgico sueño.  
\- Podríamos haber declinado, nos está yendo bien aquí, no hace falta que cazamos nada Sam.– la neutralidad de sus palabras es asombrosa y Sam apoya los codos en el mostrador alargando todo su cuerpo para llegar hasta Dean y darle un escueto beso que abre los ojos verdes sorprendidos, devolviendo a el Dean camarero y feliz de todos los días.  
\- Sí, pero sé que es bueno cazar de vez en cuando, ¿Es lo que somos no Dean? Esto es un pasa tiempos…– Dean se sorprende de ese comentario.  
\- ¿El café o nosotros? – pregunta ya más relajado y con picardía.  
\- El café tonto. – le lanza con un vaso de papel mientras mete el dinero en la caja y saca el exceso para llevarlo arriba.  
\- Ok, mañana cuando abrámosle decimos a las chicas que nos vamos. – comenta Dean dando la vuelta al mostrador.  
\- Si, pero mejor digamos que salimos de viaje, para festejar que pase de año, decir así que nos vamos suena a que no volveremos. – sonríe, y Dean todos los días se sorprende más de esa sonrisa.  
\- Ok, tu habla, yo empaco. – le dice apresurándose a abrazar a Sam por la espalda antes de que cruce la puerta y caminando juntos a la puerta trasera que los lleva a su departamento.


	17. Chapter 17

Conocer a Garth como lo hicieron ellos era atípico, el sujeto completo era atípico, los trataba de novatos y solo acepto su ayuda porque Bobby los mando, Dean quería estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa del restorán familiar donde se reunieron, pero Sam con la mirada le detuvo un par de veces.

Aceptaron la información que les dio, pero está lejos de encontrar a los lobos, su cubil o algo parecido a una pista, los chicos se pusieron a trabajar en la habitación de Garth porque el chico no quería soltar el periódico donde había dado con una pista de que los lobos estaban haciendo de la suya en ese pueblo.

Les había tomado unos días llegar y dar con el dichoso pueblo que al ser tan nuevo no estaba aún en ningún mapa, contaba con un sheriff y un solo oficial de la policía, tres familias grandes, y mucha gente que está de paso lo cual es raro para un pueblo tan chico o según ellos alguno de esos turistas es un lobo.

No había antecedentes de ninguna de las personas que investigaron por debajo del radar, vestidos de civil y socializando en el bar, porque en un pueblo tan pequeño sería demasiado fácil notar al cazador vestido de FBI, las copas gritaron y Garth termino llamando mucho la atención en su estado de ebriedad con dolo dos cervezas.

Dean miro a su alrededor con cautela, tenía esta sensación de ser vigilado desde que salieron de palo alto, no podía sacudírsela, por un segundo pensó que era un demonio, pero la perdió cuando estaban manejando hasta ese preciso momento en que él y Sam levantaban a Garth del suelo, la gente a su alrededor se reía de como el flacucho de cazador no podía poner un pie delante del otro, fue allí cuando noto que tres de ellos no están riéndose.

Solo los miraban con seriedad mientras se marchaban, Dean aviso a su hermano con un golpe leve en el codo al pasar, Sam entendió esto, pero no volteo solo metió a Garth de un empujón al asiento trasero del auto mientras Dean lo amenazaba por si le llegaba a vomitar el auto.

Una mujer con dos hombres salieron del bar en ese momento y Sam intento no mirarlos fingiendo estar concentrarse en Garth que no lograba estarse sentado en el asiento de atrás, Dean los saludo con una sonrisa y la mujer ondeo sus dedos en el aire.

 

\- Son ellos Sam…- aceguro ya a media cuadra del bar.  
\- Me di cuenta…- murmuraron al mismo tiempo.  
\- ¿Los tienes en los registros del motel? - pregunto  
\- No, ellos no están registrados en ningún lado. - Sam revisa de nuevo su laptop mientras se alejan del bar por la carretera al otro motel del otro lado del pueblo donde Garth estaba registrado.  
\- ¿Tenemos suficientes balas de plata? - pregunto unos instantes más tarde ya estacionando en el motel.  
\- Dos docenas…- resumió, ellos habían monitoreado el flujo de personas previamente, pero esos sujetos, nunca habían llegado y registrado en ningún sitio ninguno de los dos moteles, y tampoco estaban en la cartilla de población fija de la sheriff.

 

Esa misma noche las dos patrullas de la policía pasaron frente a su ventana y Sam prendió la radio, con la pistola en la mano, cargando las balas de plata en las armas que tenían a su disposición, Garth dormía la mona desparramado entre las armas que Dean iba acomodando a su alrededor porque solo había una cama, sumergidos en el trabajo, revisaron una por una cual es la que les conviene llevarse y cual solo los perjudicaría, pero ellos sin saber que eran vigilados una mirada de grandes ojos amarillos los miraba a través de los ventanales.

 

“Como lo supuse, cazadores… No me importa lo que me tomé, cobrare mi alma humana, Sam debe volver con Zack…”

 

Murmuro oscura como si el alquitrán de centenares de años se escapara de su boca en cada palabra, los risos negros perdían su apariencia joven por la magia que usaba para espiarlos con la proyección astral, pero no le importaba, solo le tomaría un segundo tomar la sangre de un insulso joven el volver a tener sus veinte gloriosos años devuelta.

Se disolvió en el mismísimo aire y Dean sintió el escalofrió en la piel como un abofeteada repentina, miro a su alrededor y Sam estaba casi listo para salir.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Sam lo miro porque la postura de su hermano y esa expresión solo significaba alerta.  
\- Nada… tenemos trabajo que hacer. – Dean cerro la recortada en un solo movimiento.  
\- Que hay con Garth…  
\- Al diablo con este niño, déjalo dormir. - respondió Dean poniéndose la bolsa al hombro.  
\- No crees que…- Dean lo miro ya a su lado en la puerta y voleo a ver al chico. - … se despierte nos siga y lo mantén no?   
\- Mejor lo atamos…- soluciono su hermano mayor, Sam ladeo la cabeza tomando eso como una alternativa aceptable y lo ayudo con las cuerdas, atándolo al cabezal de la cama.

 

En la radio se escuchó lo que decía la sheriff a la morgue, tres cuerpo desvencijados estaban en un descanso al lado de la ruta, uno de ellos un adolecente, Dean maldijo golpeando el volante del auto y Sam suspiro con tristeza, pero solo había un lugar donde podían llegar a estar los lobos y era una cueva que hacia perfecta triangulación con las muertes ya ocurridas.

 

Al bajarse del auto le entrego el arma, Dean la reviso y se la pusieron en la cinturilla de pantalón, dispuestos a adentrarse en unas tierras abandonadas hasta llegar a la gruta, eran terrenos marcados devorados por la maleza, ese momento era el adecuado, los lobos estarían bien comidos y satisfechos, haciéndolos más lentos y confiados de que no sería atrapados.

 

El clima los ayudaba con su cielo negro despejado lleno de estrellas, pero no así los mosquitos, el mayor estaba puteado por lo bajo apretando los dientes y golpeando su rostro mientras que su hermanito del alma solo le chitaba para que no haga ruido, seguían el mapa desde su posición eran solo cien metros al oeste, pero fue mucho antes que eso al intentar cruzar unas carcasas de automóviles antiguos completamente corroídos por el óxido escucharon como hablaban y se reían.

 

Agazapados detrás del metal que vio mejores años pudieron observar a tres personas que reconocían del bar, Dean se mordió el labio y volvió a su hermanito el cual ya tenía una escopeta en la mano y se separó de él volviendo por donde vino, para subirse a la roca maciza de tres metros y medio que sobrepasaron antes, Dean miro de nuevo por sobre el metal y calculo la distancia, eran unos setenta metros, tenía la brisa suave y caliente de ese verano a su favor.

 

Tomo la colt entre su manos y en la otra la gemela de su hermano, soltó el aliento lentamente y se irguió con ambas manos detrás de la espalda pero con el dedo en el gatillo, camino directo a ellos poniéndose al descubierto y cuando estos le escucharon venir, un disparo resoplo el aire a su derecha prácticamente sobre su hombro y el más grande de esos lobos con la barba cubierta de sangre con restos de carne humana impacto en su pecho abriéndoselo prácticamente en dos.

 

Dean se sorprendió por el poder del arma y la mujer salto sobre él en un aullido de venganza, el primer disparo de la colt fue a darle en medio de los ojos, pero tarde fue a disparar una bala de plata en el hombro del otro hombre, Sam grito su nombre al ver como lo derribaban, tuvo toda la intención de bajarse de allí e ir a ayudar a su hermano cuando vio como otros dos lobos, soltaban al aire un rugido y volvió a montarse el rifle de Garth y seguir disparando uno tras otro los proyectiles de plata.

 

La pierna del lobo que quería unirse a su compañero el cual estaba tratando de hacerse con la vida de su hermano se desprendió del hueso, el grito de dolor despertó a otros dos que salieron de la cueva a unos cuantos metros más adelante, maldijo y siguió deparando sin cesar, cargando tan rápido como podía, frenando a esos seres con la plata que les metía en el cuerpo al no poderles dar exactamente en el corazón por su velocidad.

 

Su hermano por su parte luego de luchar por su arma y mantener a esa cosa lejos de su yugular le metió dos tiros en el cráneo, la sangre que apestaba a hierba buena y mirra pútrida le descompuso el estómago, pero logro sacársela de encima antes de que otro lo tomara del cuello.

 

Con la colt a unos centímetros de su dedos escucho como le rifle de su hermano seguía disparando, no entendía porque, pero ya ese lobo que abrió su abrigo rugió, le faltaba media pierna y se volteo ya con la colt en sus manos y disparo, viendo como el alma y cualquiera ser que estuviera dentro del cascaron mutante se desintegraba.

 

El silencio los rodeo como celebración de la aniquilación de esos seres, mientras ellos aún estaban con los instintos a ras de la piel, atentos a cualquier otro percance, Sam cambio los cartuchos usados del rifle y lo volvió a cargar, miro a su hermano levantarse y revisar uno por uno los cuerpos con suma cautela.

 

\- ¡¿Dean?! - pregunto aun en su posición.  
\- Estoy bien, me arruino la chaqueta…- Dean metió sus dedos por los rasguños en la tela y sonrió hacia su hermanito.

 

Sam suspiro aliviado, espero unos minutos más antes de bajar de allí, Dean pateo el ultimo cuerpo y miro la fosa con recelo, tenían que meterse allí si o si, ver si no quedaba nada, se pegó un susto de muerte cuando sintió el peso de Sam sobre su espalda y sus brazos abrasándole, no fue hasta un segundo después de que su hermano pego su boca a su cuello y lo estrujo que se dio cuenta de que solo era él.

 

Suspiro y froto sus brazos tranquilizándolo, comentándole que estaba bien, que no tenía siquiera un rasguño solo un par de golpes, cruzaron palabras de miedo y de tensión por el peligro que sufrieron, como también sobre el arma de Garth tenía semejante potencia y cómo demonios hacía para usarla si hasta a Sam se le vio difícil cuando el retroceso era tan potente.

 

Juntaron los cuerpos en una pila junto al fuego que tenían los lobos, esperaron unos instantes solo para saber qué tan a salvo estaban en la oscuridad de esa noche cálida, Dean puso cinta en su chaqueta y se rodeó el brazo, juntos entraron a la cueva o fosa o como sea, Dean estaba cabreado y Sam solo quería explicarle la diferencia entre ambas cosas.

 

“El agujero en la tierra rocosa” como lo llamo Dean después de un rato solo eran ruinas del albergue de esos sujetos, siete camas, restos de cuerpos, piel y sangre, una hielera donde había aun dos corazones y algo de ropa desparramada.

 

Le prendieron fuego a todo, a la cueva subterránea como a los cuerpos de los lobos, el trabajo estaba hecho, pero ya eran como las dos de la mañana, Dean sonreía satisfecho y Sam no podía dejar de mirarlo y sonreír hacia su hermano solo porque Dean estaba contento con el trabajo que habían hecho.

 

Al volver Garth les miro con la furia en el rostro, no es que estuvieron muy impresionados pero el chico estaba mordiendo los nudos en sus muñecas y cuando lo soltó para insultarlos, ellos rieron un poco. La irreverencia no le hizo gracia a Dean después de un rato y lo sentó de un sopetón para explicarle que aquí el novato era el, le conto de su trayectoria mientras Sam le alcanzaba una cerveza y seguían discutiendo que ese caso era de Garth y no de ellos.

 

Lejos de poder hacer más que discutir, Garth le regalo el rifle a Sam, el no había podido usarlo por mas que le encantase, esperaron a que la mañana llegase para irse de ese motel de solo cuatro habitaciones, dirigiéndose al impala y con la mano a punto de tomar la manija de la puerta Dean volvió a sentir que les observaban, un gélido toque que le acariciaba la espalda hasta la nuca erizando cada cabello de su cuerpo.

 

Miro a su alrededor intentado ver de dónde demonios venia esa sensación.

………………………………………………

 

La sed era inmensa no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo huyendo, pero finalmente lo atrapo. Sus labios estaban cuarteados y abiertos, sangrando por la misma falta de líquido en todo su cuerpo, sus ojos parpadeaban en la oscuridad dolorosamente, la voz de esa mujer seguía diciéndole lo inútil que era trasteando recipientes de cerámica cerca de él, riñéndole el cómo había podido dejar escapar a un amor tan grande, riéndose de el en realidad, sabía que había fracasar tanto al intentar tomar la vida de Sam.

 

El que lo tenía completamente sumiso ante él simplemente no podía dar el paso final, donde ella había hecho tanto para que Sam jamás se separe de el con sus conjuros, tenían que ser solo seis años de tortura para que el alma de Sam nutrirá la vida eterna de la buja.

 

El trato de hacer lo que el contrato decía debía entregarle, pero él amaba a Sam, y aun así le hizo todas esas cosas al estar bajo la influencia de la bruja, lo único que podía hacer era llorar su arrepentimiento, lo que él fue alguna vez se perdió, la muerte de su madre trajo una gran maldición sobre toda su familia, solo esto pudo lucubrar para que sus hermanitas no tuvieran el destino que la bruja soltó sobre ellos.

 

El día que en que volvió a casa por el fallecimiento de su madre, se enteró de que esta estaba trabajando para una bruja negra, Carla era joven y radiante por lo que nadie de la familia le creyó, marchándose al entierro, peri cuando se encontraron los cuatro solos, sus tres hermanas pequeñas y el, Carla decidió mostrar su verdadera imagen.

 

Su piel se ajeo seca arrugada y de con color gris a pesar de notarse su descendencia africana, sus risos negros se tornaron blancos y chamuscados, las unías oscuras parecían resquebrajarse de tan largas que estaban, alzando su dedo huesudo hacia ellos, les dijo que ella cobraría sus almas quieran ellos o no, que pagarían por el engaño de su madre.

 

“Su madre está en deuda conmigo pues ella no me entrego el alma de su verdadero amor, me engaño, puesto que su padre no fue el amor que ella protegió todo este tiempo, asique me hare del alma del primer amor verdadero de ustedes cuatro, pero para hacerlo interesante yo controlare cada una de sus acciones… esta vez no me engañaran.”

 

Aún recuerda como el cielo se oscureció de repente, como una bruma verde y pútrida los rodeo y sus hermanas gritaban con temor, así que dio un paso al frente e hizo un trato.

 

Solo recuerda haber pensado en sus hermanas, gamas pensó que Sam seria su primer amor o el verdadero, cierra los ojos intentando pensar en él, en como era antes de que el volviera a casa, pero una bofetada llena de anillos se estrella contra su rostro, mareándole, sus manos atadas por sobre su cabeza duelen más por el movimiento brusco.

 

\- Deja tus pensamientos dulces para cuando mueras, maldito niñato, si tu amor no hubiera sido tan grande no estaríamos en estos aprietos… cazadores… cazadores…- murmuro, fue allí cuando noto que había alguien más en la habitación tratando de hablar con la mordaza puesta y la vieja le chitaba para que se callase. - Saber que…- escucho con atención cuando un grito ahogado le hizo tratar de enfocar su mirada y el fuerte aroma de la sangre inundar el lugar, la bruja estaba degollando a un chico de no más de quince años, el cuerpo delgado y largo se retorcía ante la pérdida de sangre, pero el no pudo apartar la mirada del horror. 

\- Sam no era un simple humano, es un problema más con su hermano a su lado. - la voz había cambiado, ya no era vil y antigua, era suave y joven como si un gorrión estuviera viviendo en su garganta. – Pero no te preocupes, ahora que estoy en forma, te daré el ultimo empujón, tu traerás a Sam ante mí y yo tome su alma, sin más rodeos, sin más esperas. su alma me hará eternamente joven y tú y tus hermanas no volverán a verme. - el lloro, no quería, no lo deseaba, la bruja paso su mano ensangrentada por su rostro y escribió en su pecho con sus dedos largos, cuando abrió los ojos ésta soplo un polvillo sobre él, la piel le quemaba, se abría en girones y se cerraba haciéndolo gritar, pero amordazado solo era un agónico tenue sonido el que despedía su cuerpo, solo la risa descarada de Carla retumbaba en el lugar. 

 

………………………………………………………..

 

El viaje de regreso lo hacen con calma, están cansado por lo que a dos kilómetros y medio de donde dejaron a Garth alquilan una habitación para dormir las horas que les faltaban. Descansar justo uno al lado del otro es relajante, aunque es Dean al que le cuesta más conciliar el sueño, aun siente esa molestia detrás de la nuca, como si algo se aproximara, como si algo los estuviera esperando para atacarlos.

 

Sujeta con fuerza Sam y su hermano hace un ruidito mientras duerme como respuesta a su abrazo, besa la cúspide de su cabeza e intenta dormir, tiene unos días antes de llegar a Palo Alto, podrían detenerse en alguna feria tal vez, piensa que no debe perseguirse más, que es solo su instinto de cazador, el cual quiere seguir de cacería y no ir a servir cafés a un montón de universitarios, pero suspira y siente como Sam deja un beso sobre su clavícula mientras se acurruca más contra él, por lo que llega a la conclusión de que le gustaría hacer algo lindo para su hermano, el de verdad se asustó la noche anterior cuando lo tumbaron.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a Marcos, gracias por siempre esperarme, espero que te guste este capi ya se hacerca el final.

Caminar entre la gente como si el evento se hubiera puesto en marcha solo para que ellos dos se sentía realmente increíble, Sam no para de reírse con sus comentarios esporádicos, los juegos estaban hechos a su medida al parecer, con diferentes tiros al blanco, con pistolas de agua y escopetas de balines, como un blanco para dardos con pagos en efectivo.

 

Cuando Dean se propuso salir esa tarde del motel y encontrar algo de comer horas antes de hecho estar disfrutando de eso, por su cabeza seguía girando el pensamiento en hacer algo lindo para hacer con su hermano, ideas extrañas brotaban de la nada avergonzándole de hecho solo porque se le ocurrieran, jamás se había sentido tan estúpido en su vida, pero aun no desistía de encontrar algo adecuado.

 

No se esperaba que su deseo de encontrar una feria estuviera en la tienda de abarrotes con una enorme pancarta que decía donde se haría y que abriría las puertas en unas dos horas ese mismo día.

 

Claro no estaba cerca, pero estaba más o menos a una hora de camino en dirección opuesta a Palo Alto, compro lo que necesitaba como un maniaco y se apresuró a infórmale a su hermanito que comerían en otro lado, Sam no lo comprendió bien, aun con espuma en la boca de haber estado cepillándose los dientes cuando Dean entro al cuarto todo emocionado.

 

Era perfecto, tenían comida, la música de la feria variaba según por donde caminaran, había túneles del amor, casa de espejos, laberintos del terror y otras atracciones más, la enorme rueda de la fortuna estaba en el medio de todo eso, la gente estaba alegre a su alrededor, Sam caminaba con oso de felpa blanco que era acorde a su enorme tamaño y el oso de hecho parecía ser uno de tamaño estándar en sus brazos y el llevaba un león en la espalda, de esos que se abrochan las manos juntas y él lo llevaba colgado del cuello, con el enorme hocico apoyado en su hombro izquierdo para que el pudiera seguir comiendo.

 

La estaban pasando realmente bien, la noche cayo apenas fresca y las pequeñas luces que adornaban de lado a lado los corredores por donde la gente pasaba a ver las atracciones al aire libre eran mágicas, no lo dirá en voz alta, pero eran sin duda el toque que le daba al lugar un aura especial, Sam tiro de el de repente y el choco con una rubia de su misma altura, la cual sonrió y siguió su camino, pero al menos logro disculparse antes de perderla de vista.

 

Sam y el entraron al laberinto del terror, aunque en realidad no tenía nada de aterrador era bastante privado para poder caminar de la mano sin que se les queden mirando raro, a Dean le molestaba mucho eso y no quería arruinar la noche peleando a puño limpio con algún estúpido.

 

\- Esto no me gusta tanto como pensé que sería…- dice Sam mirando de reojo una cabeza con los sesos por fuera cubierta de telas de araña, pero se nota demasiado que es gelatina puesto que también huele a frambuesa.  
\- Mejor así… las cosas se ponen raras cuando se esfuerzan en hacer algo aterrador. - responde Dean tirando de su mano para seguir avanzando.  
\- Tienes razón. lo menos que queremos es que se pongan inventivos con estas atracciones. -  
\- ¿A dónde quieres ir después?... Podemos ir al túnel del amor o a ver ese pingüino con sombrero que presenta a la mujer barbuda…- Sam se ríe y se muerde el labio. - ¿Que? - pregunta Dean al mirarle y un fantasma de tela mal pintado cae del techo de repente exaltándolos.  
\- Nada... es que...- Sam aparta la tela y siguen caminando. - Esto parece una cita eso es todo. - sus mejillas se colorean un poco por asumir eso.  
\- ¿Pensé que querías tener una cita conmigo? – Dean lo mira con todo ese encanto descarado que él sabe que tiene y lo atrae hasta el juntando sus cuerpos mientras le mira directo a los ojos.  
\- Si, si quiero. Pero esto. ¿Es una cita? – rodea el cuello de Dean, pero en realidad aún tiene estos rasgos de inseguridad con respecto a su relación y solo necesita ser frontal y saber las cosas de un solo tirón para no creer que esta imaginándose todo esto que tienen.  
\- Yo creía que sí, pero ahora que me lo dices así no estoy seguro de estar haciendo esto bien. – Dean se separa de él y empieza a caminar rascándose la nuca.  
\- ¿Que? ¿Enserio? - Sam salta sobre el haciéndolo chocar contra la negra pared llena de telarañas y telas colgantes.  
\- Oye… me aplastas. - masculla porque Sam tiene su hombro presionado su boca de tan fuerte que lo tiene agarrado en el abrazo.  
\- Estoy tan feliz…- Dean no se lo esperaba, ser besado así de la nada, Sam sosteniendo su rostro entre ambas manos, besándolo una y otra vez con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.  
\- Sam… si vas a hacer esto mejor busquemos un cuarto. – quiere reírse de él, pero su boca es invadida y él se aferra a cómo puede, la piel se le derrite cuando Sam se pone así de posesivo y demostrativo lo cual no es muy a menudo, pero le encanta.  
\- No seas tonto, no me lo arruines, aun quiero ir a la rueda de la fortuna…- Sam tiro de él y salieron rápidamente del laberinto del terror.

 

Esperaron en la cola casi media hora para poder subir a cuarenta metros de altura en dos vueltas completas dentro de una cabina que parecía tener la forma de un globo aerostático rojo con decoraciones doradas, la mujer enorme que estaba diciéndoles a los niños que no podían subir sin un adulto al verlos miro detrás de ellos a ver si veía a sus parejas, y luego sin decir nada les abrió la portezuela para que subieran a la atracción.

 

La vuelta no empezaba hasta que la mujer cargará a todo el mundo en las quince cabinas y por suerte les toco esperar en lo alto a que esto empezará a girar con su música correspondiente de circo, Sam tenía su teléfono en la mano y sacaba fotos de la feria, el miro a un lado y se vio sorprendido por el flash de la cámara.

 

Miro a Sam como parecía el chico insoportable que era de adolecente cuando algo le hacia ilusión, como lanzar fuegos artificiales escondidos de su padre o cuando se colaban en algún cine en algún estreno por el cual Sam moría de ganas de ir, por lo que lo abrazo por la espalda y lo hizo recargarse en él, tomo el celular y tomo la foto el mismo.

 

################

 

En palo alto la vida se movía como siempre, activa y vibrante, las encargadas del local informaban a todo el que pregunte que los flamantes dueños estaban de viaje, que volverían en unos días, eran cuatro en la cafetería, pero sin duda todo el mundo preguntaba por Sam y por Dean sin dudarlo, buscándolos en todos los rincones del lugar, como si los hubieran escondido de los ojos curiosos adrede.

Carla sonreía a los clientes, admirando la vitalidad en sus vidas, deseándolas detrás de una sonrisa despampanante de puros dientes blancos que surcaban su rostro de lado a lado sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones, lo único que la serenaba era que Zack estaría listo en unos días para el momento en que Sam y Dean crucen la puerta de su departamento, el hechizo estará completo.

 

La sola imagen que guardaba en su cabeza la hacía suspirar, sabiendo al chico colgado de sus brazos con la fuente de madera a sus pies mientras el líquido de su poción lo empapaba completamente, goteando constantemente sobre él, deslizando la pestilente baba en la que se había trasformado la poción, debía darle un buen baño antes de ponerlo en la calle, pero ella no dejaba de sonreír y atender la caja con asombrosa amabilidad.

 

Ardía como si agujas calientes quisieran meterse por su piel, dice quisieran porque desearía que no estuvieran dentro de él después de tantas horas agónicas, sus pulirlas las sentía ajenas, el hambre le obligaba a relamer el líquido que se deslizaba lento y repugnante, haciendo del dolor aún más intenso desde su garganta y estómago.

 

Grito las primeras horas, forcejeó hasta abrir la piel, pero luego de seis horas solo se quedó callado sintiendo como esa cosa se colaba den bajo de su piel, dentro de sus huesos, aislando a su persona de sí mismo, volviéndolo un ente que solo sentía dolor calladamente, sus ojos estaban rojos en el espejo taciturno que la bruja dejo frente a él le asustaba, ella quería que observara cada etapa de su trasformación, sabía lo que quería, esto lo haría más fuerte, esto lo haría despiadado, pero también dejaría que la bruja a través del espejo pueda controlarlo como lo hizo antes, la imagen de Sam lastimado y llorando le llenaba el pecho de algo que no tenía idea de cómo describirlo, pero sabía que si el pudiera ser el mismo en esos momento se forzaría a sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

 

Su vientre estaba fundido con sus órganos internos haciendo que su cabeza dejara de funcionar por horas, cuando de lo único que se alimentaba era de su masa muscular, el cuerpo le temblaba, no creía poder detener sus actos ya, Carla volvería y lo usaría para obtener su juventud, no lo entiende nunca lo hizo, porque la bruja estaba tan obsesionada con la juventud.

 

###################### 

 

No estaban muy lejos, pero aún de camino a su casa la ruta parecía más negra de lo que el recordaba, dándole la sensación que se estaba encaminando a un caso macabro y eso le molestaba, se tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo para volver, después de todo no tenían ningún apuro, aun así, Dean intenta cada noche que trascurría sentía que les observaban y la frustración de ello empezaba a notársele.

 

Sam no parecía notarlo él lo miraba y su hermanito seguía en su nube, por lo que el suspiraba y intentaba dejar sus instintos en la carretera lejos de la comodidad entre ellos, tenían unos cuatrocientos kilómetros para llegar a Palo Alto, solo eran unas tres horas de viaje sin paradas, pero Sam vio un cartel a un costado de la ruta que decía que había un parador turístico cerca de un lago artificial y un Hostel, no le tomo ni un segundo para ver en su rostro que quería ir a visitarlo porque lo que en la primera intersección cambiaron de rumbo hacia Holiday Lake Bunch.

 

Cruzaron un pueblo completo para llegar y encontrar una cerca de madera que tenía una arcada con el nombre del Hostel, recorrieron el camino y Sam se fijaba cuánto dinero les quedaba para poder quedarse la noche allí, se estaciono en un lugar muy agradable, había unos seis autos aparcados y un camino que llevaba a un edificio rustico y muy elegante.

 

Iluminado con farolas españolas y pequeñas lucecitas que indicaban el camino colgadas entre farola y farola, pidieron una cama grande, la mujer ni se mosqueo por verles pedir una para ellos solos, pero a Dean si le mosqueo que la noche saliera unos quinientos dólares la noche con desayuno incluido.

 

Sam los pago sin titubear, pero a él no le gustó mucho a pesar de que había autos afuera no se veía a nadie en el bar o en la sala de estar con vista al lago ni afuera en el mirador, la verdad estaba demasiado desolado, eso siempre le daba mala espina, se sentía acorralado y Sam lo tomo de la mano para seguir al botones a los pisos superiores sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

 

La habitación merecía el dinero parecía una suite del más alto nivel con los ventanales del piso al techo y una chimenea de piedra a un lado, la cama era enorme y esponjosa, las paredes revestidas en madera con una hermosa alfombra de pelo largo de color blanco frente a chimenea, el botones se dispuso a encender mientras Sam estaba encantado con la vista directa al lago.

 

Suspiro mientras Sam miraba como encendía esa cosa, mientras que el aún estaba absorto en la desesperante sensación de peligro próximo, reviso que las ventanas selladas estaban colocadas por un marco de hierro y se preguntaba cuando demonios se iría el botones para poder poner sal en ellas, la sensación de alerta no dejaba su cuerpo y no estaba seguro de porqué, pero era muy molesto.

 

La puerta se cierra de repente y antes de voltear Sam lo abraso por la espalda sobresaltándolo, podía ver apenas su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, sentir el intenso calor de su hermano empezaba a quemar su cuerpo y perdió un poco el aliento.

 

A él le encanta insinuarse a Sam en donde sea, le encanta como el rostro de su hermanito se sonroja cuando hay gente alrededor, las luces de la habitación bajan hasta hacerse leves e inexistentes a sus sentidos, iba a preguntar porque cuando Sam lo gira sujetándolo de la solapa de su chaqueta lo atrae hasta la chimenea sin perder la cercanía entre sus cuerpos.

 

La diferencia de alturas es demasiado notoria entre ellos más cuando Sam demuestra tanta seguridad en sus actos, es dulce como lo trata, como le retira poco a poco la ropa, es condenadamente romántico porque él puede mirarle el rostro mientras lo hace, con la piel enrojecida hasta las orejas y el cabello cubriéndole los ojos, tan adorable que el solo se muerde el labio olvidándose de todo.

 

Sam siempre la hace olvidarse de cualquier cosa que surque su cabeza con el tacto de la punta de sus dedos contra su piel, es frio a pesar de que su palma esta tan tibia, solo le deja la camiseta blanca puesta, cuando desciende suavemente por su pecho hasta dar con la hebilla de su cinturón, agitándolo por la maldita parsimonia.

Parece eterno solo que tienen unos días sin tocarse así por lo que respira lentamente mientras deja hacer a Sam como le plazca, los húmedos toques de los labios fijos sobre su vientre, le hacen abrir los ojos que no sabía tenia cerrados y ve a su hermano lamiendo su vientre, pasando por sobre su ombligo hasta rosarlo con los dientes.

 

Sus dedos se hunden en la espesa cabellera chocolate y los rasgados ojos le miran enardeciendo los latidos de su corazón, traga la espesa saliva que también parece demasiado caliente para poder atravesar su garganta sin ahogarlo, no cruzan palabras, no lo necesitan, sus miradas fundidas demuestran tanto el deseo que podría morir feliz en ese mismo momento.

 

Tienen que tomarlo del rostro y besarlo con fuerza porque no lo soporta más, necesita saborear su boca, el dulce sudor de la piel canela que le pone loco. Muerde sus labios hasta que ambos están de rodillas sobre la blanca alfombra, se empujan mutuamente intentando acercarse más, sus músculos temblando imperceptibles debajo de la piel.

 

El calor del fuego acompañando las sensaciones de tenerse cerca, era como si les lamiera lentamente hasta caer al suelo mientras emitía calor, Sam sobre su cuerpo, él tirando de la camisa a cuadros celestes diminutos que revelan los amplios y redondos hombros, todo en Sam le seca la boca, le da hambre y sed al mismo tiempo, los rasguños de los dientes marcan su blanca piel excitándolo aún más.

 

La necesidad consumiéndolo, necesitaba a Sam dentro de él poseyéndolo con toda esa fuerza que conocía, pero él aun tenia los pantalones por los muslos y sentía como los jeans de Sam aún estaban atados a su cintura, su voz escapo de su garganta solo para reclamarle a Sam que se apresurase, haciendo que la sonrisa de su hermano pareciera peligrosa y satisfecha.

 

El mas vergonzoso gemido se desprendió de su boca cuando Sam se lo metió en la boca empezando a succiona suavemente, la húmeda y caliente cavidad le nublaba todos los sentidos y su cabeza solo callo sobre la alfombra blanca sin fuerza alguna para resistirse, que no hay manera de que jamás se acostumbre del todo a que esos finos labios divertidos de sus reacciones le prueben así.

Aturdido llevo sus manos a su frente dejándolas reposar allí unos instantes, en su ente solo había espacio para como Sam bajaba y subía por el tronco de su polla, lamiéndola, haciendo una cantidad de sonidos obscenos que aceleraban su corazón una y otra vez, como cuando él prueba el motor de su bebe cuando lo arranca, apretando el acelerador una y otra vez.

 

Labios dulces y llenos de sabor a sexo aprisionaron su boca repentinamente, el solo se colgó del cuello de su hermano, demonios, cada vez era mejor en esto o solo la confianza entre ellos era aún mayor, dejando a la necesidad de tenerse uno al otro tomar todo control sobre sus cuerpos, solo había placer cuando le abrió de piernas y se balanceo sobre él.

Ubicándose, uniendo sus cuerpos antes de siquiera penetrarlo, besándolo como si no lo hiciera nunca, el sonido de sus respiraciones era pesada como excitada, llamándose como si lo tibiera demasiado lejos, la espalda de su hermanito ya desnuda estaba tan húmeda por el sudor, un flash de la imagen con la luz de la chimenea entro a su mente aunada con la sensación de sus dos pollas meciéndose juntas, friccionando rápida y fuertemente.

 

\- Demonios… Sammy... ¡Solo métela! – reclamando.  
\- ¿La quieres Dean, en serio? - al demonio con el niño que se hace el puto adolecente primerizo como broma.  
\- Como no podría, mírala. - ambos miraron entre sus cuerpos la polla de Dean rosa y ancha completamente húmeda estaba cada vez más roja, mientras que la de Sam rebuznaba liquido pre seminal empapando la del mayor provocándole latigazos de placer a ambos.  
\- Dios. tienes razón, mejor guardarla en lugar seguro. -  
\- Cabrón, deja… de … jugar. - Dean descanso la totalidad de su espalda cuando Sam lo soltó un poco sobre la alfombra.

 

Su hermano lo tomo de las piernas y se las pego al vientre para poder apuntar como corresponde en su deseosa entrada, Sam dijo algo al respecto del color rosa, pero el perdió el hilo al sentir la presión en ese lugar y como mientras avanzaba por su canal le robaba el aire centímetro a centímetro.

 

El primer envite siempre lo deja nulo gimiendo, el grosor le ponía malo sintiendo como la piel se ponía tirante y escocia alrededor de la potente polla más joven, se mordió el labio cuando Sam dio la segunda estocada directo a su estómago o donde el sintió que el golpe pego, abriendo la boca para poder respirar, se sentía tan bien, tan lleno, tan caliente y húmedo por todos lados, las imágenes que sus ojos entre abiertos podían percibir en la nebulosa de placer lo excitaban aún más, se cubrió los mismo con el antebrazo porque quería que durase todo lo posible.

 

Pero Sam sabia moverse, sabia donde golpear y donde friccionar con empeño, quería decirle que más despacio, pero era tan deliciosa la vorágine en la que lo sumergía, su pecho vibrando incapaz de latir o respirar al mismo tiempo, quería venirse con tantas ganas que con su mano libre disimuladamente se sujetó la base de su miembro y la sostuvo con toda la fuerza que pudo.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa Dean… te quieres venir tan pronto? - Sam descendió a su rostro, sentía los mechones húmedos tocar su brazo y su mentón mientras el intentaba mantener el control cuando su hermanito se empeñaba en solo hacérselo perder por completo.  
\- Demonios Sam, dame... un… respiro, no te... cuesta, nada, complacerme un poco, ¿Verdad? Solo dos minutos y puedes romperme en dos… luego. - Sam no dejaba de moverse, no le dejaba hablar, gimiendo tan cerca de sus labios, y el apretó sus ojos intentando no mirar a la masa de músculos tomarlo con tanto ahínco.  
\- Lo siento Dean, pero quiero que te vengas, quiero hacerte venir tantas veces como sea biológicamente posible, quiero follarte por toda la habitación y en el jacuzzi como en le sauna hermano… - Dean tembló y su boca perdió la forma al no saber que responder y Sam la invadió tenazmente paladeando su propia lengua.  
\- Sa... mmm ah! – gimió mientras su hermano le dejaba respirar apenas y lo tomaba de ambos brazos por sobre su cabeza.  
\- Es una suite nupcial después de todo Dean…- su hermano le mordió la nuez de Adán y el no pudo gritar cuando le clavo los dientes.

 

Era lo más caliente que le podían decir, que se lo harían toda la noche en todos sitios sin parar, lo mejor es que la palabra de su hermano es consecuencia de sus actos y el cuerpo empezaba a traicionarlo después de la quinta ronda, las piernas temblándole y sin poder sostenerse por sí solo.

 

El maratón continuo y visitaron muchos de los rincones de ese lugar hasta cree que los que no recuerda también, porque de repente solo se despertó en la blanca cama, rodeado de un acolchado esponjoso y liviano, la luz entraba por todos lados, pero no era de esa luz directa que lastima, era como la que aparece en los sueños lindos de los que no quieres despertar.

 

\- Buen día Dean…- Sam se acercó a él besando su mejilla y se metió debajo de la manta hundiendo su rostro en su cuello y abrazándolo, el apenas podía moverse, pero con languidez en sus músculos pudo rodearlo.  
\- Buenas… Sammy…- cerro los ojos y el calor volvía a cubrir su cuerpo haciendo que sus músculos se quejen solo por rememorar tanto el candor de su hermano.  
\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes…? - Sam alzo la mirada intentando ver en su rostro algún rastro de dolor.  
\- Un maratón será siempre un mataron Sam, estoy molido… ¿Tenemos otros quinientos solo para descansar aquí otro día? - dijo parpadeando y descubriendo la enorme sonrisa de su hermano la cual le hizo fruncir el ceño. - ¡Solo dormir Sam! - refunfuño cuando vio la picardía en ese rostro angulado.  
\- Ok, ok… creo que puedo sacar algo del cajero con la tarjeta falsa, ¿Quieres comer? El desayuno llego recién. -  
\- Uhmmm no sé. – mascullo sintiendo un pinchazo en la base de su espalda.  
\- Hay bacon y huevos…- Dean parpadeo para ubicar por sobre la manta la charola junto a la puerta.  
\- Creo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo más…- Sam soltó una risa y salto de la cama para acercar la charola a su hermano mayor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchisimas gracias a todos por esperarme taaanto tiempo para ver terminado este fic, mil besos y gracias a Marcos que tanto le gusto! Me diste muchos animos y gracias por hacerme acordar de que se me pasaba colgar lo que tenia.

Sus ojos no lo estaban engañando, un resplandor salía del cuerpo de su hermano, de sus ojos, de su piel, de su cabello, de las manos enormes de pie grande que tiene, de la sonrisa y de cómo esos hoyuelos no le dejaban realmente pensar, y de solo darse cuenta todo el cuerpo le temblaba un poco, recordándole que no recuerda haberse sentido así jamás, no recuerda haber hecho tantas cosas para sí mismo o para su hermano ¿Cuando fue que vivió tanto?

Sam estaba riéndose sin parar a su lado, justo en el asiento del impala mientras el entraba en California, el solo lo soltó, un recuerdo nítido de un pequeño que no podía parar de llorar porque él había pisado un caracol pequeñito, Sam abrió los ojos tanto de que el recuerdo saltando de su mente de algo que paso cuando tenía tres años y él no lograba calmarlo, pero Sam solo se ríe y el no entiende porque, pero es tanta la vitalidad rodeándole, destellando desde dentro que el simplemente no puede dejar de mirarlo. 

 

Están a una hora cuarenta y cinco de llegar a casa, y los muchos recuerdos siguen llegando a ellos, cosas felices, cosas tristes, cosas que les hubiera jamás haber vivido, y por supuesto el nítido recuerdo de que siempre estuvieron para el otro, enfrentando nuevos pueblos, nuevos colegios, nuevos moteles, nuevos escapes de la policía, porque es hoy en día en que pueden decir que están volviendo a casa.

 

Se siente raro dentro de Dean tener de hecho un lugar, el estar tanto tiempo en un solo sitio además de un trabajo diario… Sam sonríe cándido hacia él esta vez y le mantiene la mirada por un rato en silencio por lo que el vuelve a esforzarse por mantener el aliento en el cuerpo, esforzándose por no suspirar como un estúpido que esta decimado enamorado, un tonto que no puede dejar de ver a su hermano como suyo y sentirse demasiado lleno de cosas rosas, como felicidad y amor y no sabe bien cómo manejarlo.

 

Por lo que se aclara la garganta y fija rápidamente la mirada en el camino, Sam pierde la sonrisa y se le queda mirando curioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta sintiendo esa vieja inseguridad tintineando desde el fondo del estómago hasta la garganta.  
\- ¿Eh? Nada, Nada, ¿Que podría pasar? – Dean vuelve a aclararse la garganta y el intenta que su rostro no demuestre lo que le pasa, removiéndose en el asiento.  
\- ¿Y porque parece que algo está mal? – Sam baja la cabeza y mueve sus dedos como si estuviera intentando abrir un nudo imaginario entre ellos.  
\- Sam nada está mal, solo… - su tono es más firme y serio.  
\- ¿Solo qué? – y Sam no puede evitar querer saberlo todo en todo momento.  
\- Darme cuenta, todo…, es raro… - carraspeo intentando enfocarse en lo que de verdad le asusta, porque las pequeñas cosas buenas que ya ha tenido han sido realmente breves.  
\- ¿Nosotros-raro…? – su voz es pequeña y no parece el mismo tío que lo lleno de placer unas noches atrás.  
\- ¿Que? ¡No! Raro en el sentido de tener una casa, volver a ella es raro, de… estar tan…- Dean traga por le cuesta simplemente decirlo. - ¿Felices? ¡Vamos! ¿En serio no lo has pensado? Desde cuándo, de hecho, cosas buenas nos pasa a nosotros. Nunca y de cierto modo, asusta, me preocupa que…- Dean suelta el aire pesadamente afirmando sus manos en el volante.  
\- Es cierto, pero a mí no me preocupa que algo pase, estamos juntos ¿No? y sabemos cómo afrontar… en realidad, casi todo. - Sam sonríe más tímido, aliviado de que sea solo eso, tomando la mano que reposa sobre la palanca de cambios en la suya. 

 

Dean mira por el rabillo del ojo como la tranquilidad entra a su cuerpo por el contacto y toma la mano de Sam en la suya sosteniéndola firmemente y asintiendo en silencio.

El motor del impala no solo es una caricia para los oídos es una maravilla con el fuerte agarre de sus neumáticos sobre el asfalto y sin más tardanzas llegan a su departamento, aparcan frente a la cafetería, y media ciudad está dentro del establecimiento, con como las dos de la tarde, las mesas están llenas de estudiantes como algunos profesores y mucha gente más solo parada alrededor del lugar con su café en la mano.

Es enorme la energía que los recibe, las camareras están trabajando sin descanso, pero al menos mantienen la sonrisa, Carla salta desde detrás del mostrador con una gran sonrisa, ondeando si mano tan alto como puede para que la vena del otro lado del mostrador donde la gente sigue agolpada pidiendo sus cafés para llevar.

Les toma media hora salir de allí, toman sus maletas del asiento trasero y solo esas que tiene la ropa sucia porque con tanta gente ni de broma abren la cajuela del impala para sacar las prendas ensangrentadas de la cacería con Garth.

Suben rápidamente al departamento, todo está como lo dejaron, el sillón nuevo, la tele, la cocina ordenada y la habitación perfecta todo encuadrado en el perfil de hogar, acogedor y calmo. Sam separa la ropa en la cocina, preparando la lavadora en ese instante, revisando que tengan todo antes de seguir a Dean al baño, su hermano iba sacándose la ropa por el pasillo y tirándola en el suelo, él se quejó cuando vio como Dean se volteaba a mirarlo y una chispa en esos ojos le hizo olvidarse por completo del tiradero que estaba dejando a su paso.

Carla estaba acelerada, su pecho estaba completamente agitado sin poder contener la reacción que su cuerpo había tenido a tanta energía pura y su rostro mostraba diferentes tonos empalideciendo la piel canela, se disculpó como pudo precipitándose a la salida trasera, sus manos se avejentaron en el segundo que se tomó de la camiseta cerrándolas en un puño, recordar con tanta nitidez el cómo Sam le había dado un beso en la mejilla al entrar al local feliz, con toda esa luz desprendiéndose de él distorsiono su camuflaje, toda la energía que lo rodeaba quemo su piel hasta hacerse ampollas en ella, tomo rápidamente un espejillo de su bolsillo para ver el daño y toda su piel se abrió ampollada.

 

Maldijo apretando los dientes que poco a poco volvían a tomar el color renegrido y cerro sus ojos para poder concentrarse en recuperar su fresca apariencia, pero era inútil, el tiempo se le acababa y su contrato con Zack estaba a pocas horas de terminar, debía tomar el amor destruido de Sam para poder rejuvenecer, pero como hacerlo si el maldito rebosaba un amor intenso del que jamás había visto fuerza igual, maldijo un par de veces antes de poder moverse del callejon, debía tomar la primera oportunidad que encontrase de ver a Sam lejos de su hermano,.

 

Sam se sentía liviano, la ducha con Dean fue intensa, peor sin duda dormir en su propia cama era un asunto muy diferente al del hotel, se sentía tan familiar y única que no tenía comparación, se vistió contento, miro el celular diciéndole a sus amigas que había vuelto y si querían cenar esa noche, ambas respondieron con aminos, por lo que reviso la heladera mientras Dean dormía después del sexo.

Hizo una pequeña lista rápida de cosas que necesitaba, y salió campante al mercado, la gente aun rodeaba su café sacándole una sonrisa, era impresionante la cantidad de público que los preferían a las cadenas multinacionales, entro al mercado donde lo único que les faltaba vender eran mascotas o animales de campo, compro jabón de lavar, verduras, una carne para hacer al horno, frutas y se detuvo a mirar unas camisas negras en oferta para él y su hermano.

Entretenido y campante tomo la camisa llamando a la vendedora que enseguida alzo su mano para decirle que le tomaría un segundo ir hasta donde estaba el, por lo que miro a su alrededor solo para impregnarse de la vista prospera y animada del mercado en el segundo que vio a Zack apoyado en la columna mirándole.

\- Hey Sammy…- sonrió dulce y sereno, su cuerpo entero temblo como reflejo evitándole respirar demasiado fuerte y la camisa se le fue al suelo como el resto de sus compras. – Te he extrañad tanto bebe. - paso a paso se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de él, mientras Sam se mantenía inmóvil su camiseta humedeciéndose en la espalda por el miedo, la traspiración corriendo por su espalda del miedo que le inundo, intentando decirse que solo era una alucinación.  
\- Z.. z… que…- intento decir, pero su lengua estaba dura como piedra.  
\- Tranquilo Sammy, estuve... en rehabilitación, mírame a que no luzco genial… - el muchacho se di media vuelta, sonrisa despampanante, ojos trasparentes y brillantes, con el cabello engominado como lo solía tener cuando lo conoció.  
\- No… no…- Sam trato de tomar sus compras, pero solo pudo mirarlas, sus pies no se movían del suelo.  
\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - dijo la mujer dijo después de unos instantes de observar la conversación, palpando el frio alrededor del hombre alto que quería comprarle minutos antes, por lo que le tomo del brazo dándole a Sam la oportunidad de retirar los ojos de su ex, enfocándose en los ojos verdes cansados y rostro pálido, preocupada por él, preguntándose porque si él estaba más fuerte más fuerte que ella, más grande que ella.  
\- ¡Claro que está bien no se meta! - Zack empujo a la mujer lejos con un tono de voz completamente diferente al dulce que dirigía a él y la mujer asombrada casi tropieza.  
\- ¡Que haces! ¡No hagas eso! - exclamo Sam mirándolo duramente y Zack le miro enfadado al haber perdido la reacción de temor en los ojos rasgados, como si le molestara que quisiera intervenir en defensa de esa desconocida, la cual Sam había sujetado como acto reflejo para que no cayese.  
\- Llamare a la policía. - dice la mujer metiéndose entre los percheros de ropa del mercado.  
\- Vamos Sammy, no nos dejaran jugar aquí. - Zack se inclinó hacia él cortando la distancia e intentando tomar su mano, pero Sam puso retirarla rápidamente.  
\- ¡Yo no iré a ningún lado contigo! ¡Terminamos! Hace mucho, solo que no te lo había dicho, ¡Ahora déjame en paz! – Sam de repente notando que tenía toda la fuerza de voluntad para decir aquello en voz alta.  
\- ¡No digas tonterías Sam tu eres mío, soy el único que te ama! - lo tomo violentamente del brazo y lo sacudió, Sam quiso apartar sus manos de él usando la fuerza que había ganado ese año, pero un mareo le sobrevino repentinamente, el estómago girando centrífugamente sin previo aviso dejándolo sin aliento o fuerza para moverse.  
\- No… no quiero…- su cuerpo tambaleándose, sintiéndose pequeño como para poder defenderse, pero sentía como si algún veneno entrara en el por tener contacto con Zack.  
\- ¡Oiga déjelo! - Grito la mujer intentando salir de entre los percheros.- ¡¡Ayuda, ayuda!! ¡¡Alguien que me ayude!! ¡¡Déjalo!! - La mujer termino de salir de entre la ropa colgada con un paraguas en alto dispuesta a golpear al joven.  
\- ¡NO INTERVENGA! - la voz de ultratumba dejo dura a la mujer en su sitio, más que nada porque no era la voz de un hombre era la voz de una vieja anciana. Zack cargo sobre sí mismo a Sam sobre su hombro y empezó a caminar fuera del mercado.

 

Dean despertó satisfecho, estirándose y rodando por toda la cama, feliz, no podía dejar de pensar en lo feliz que era con Sam, sus piernas estaban algo endebles y su trasero dolía bastante, pero eso no le quitaba la felicidad o mejor dicho de tener la sensación de Sam sobre su cuerpo a pesar de que no estuviera ahí, vacío su vejiga mientras se rascaba el vientre desesperándose lentamente, pensando en cómo su estómago se despertaba al mismo tiempo que él, cuando termino camino hasta la cocina hablándole al espacio vacío sobre que deseaba comer cuando noto que Sam no estaba allí.

 

El amargo sabor de que algo no iba bien se apodero de su cuerpo como un baldazo de agua fría, sacudió la cabeza se puso algo de ropa que Sam aún no había puesto a lavar y bajo al café, seguro estaba allí poniéndose al día con sus empleadas, Alicia y verónica estaban allí, si, Carla no, y los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron, cuando se enteró de que Carla se descompuso retirándose temprano, pero se olvidó de ellos cuando ellas comentaron que vieron a Sam hace dos horas caminar hacia el mercado.

 

El las miro sin responderles, ellas preguntaron si todo estaba bien, pero el solo corrió al impala sentía en todo el cuerpo que no tenía tiempo de ir por las llaves, apretando los dientes al usar el cableado para encender a su bebe. El acelerador toco el piso y las llantas hicieron humo al tomar velocidad, Dean no espero un segundo más, tenía a flor de piel la espeluznante sensación que le había estado pisando los talones todo ese tiempo ahora era una realidad, alguien algo había alcanzado a uno de ellos, porque Sam no tardaría tanto en volver de un mercado que está a dos cuadras.

Rodeo todo el mercado que solo era una bodega con techos de chapa y los puestos estaba dentro uno al lado del otro, esperando ansioso ver la figura alta de su hermano, encorvada sobre algún puesto de frutas o de lechugas, pero esperando que este allí, bien, a salvo, solo que clavo los frenos al ver a una anciana hablar con unos uniformados de manera angustiada, se bajó del auto y se les acerco disimuladamente.

 

De espaldas a ellos con una de sus manos sobre unos zapatos deportivos que estaban de muestra frente a la tienda de la anciana, su cuerpo entero se tensiono, hablaban de su Sam, de cómo un hombre más bajo se lo había llevado, como lo había intimidado y como le hablo a ella también, los policías no preguntaban las cosas correctas y el apretó la zapatilla de lona en su mano con bronca.

 

Tomo su celular como acto reflejo, poniendo el GPS de su hermano en la pantalla, su corazón golpeaba seco en su pecho, como si la sangre se le hubiera evaporado de algún modo, subió al impala y apretó el acelerador, su hermano estaba a diez cuadras de allí, su mirada se oscurecía y su boca se torcía en una mueca asesina.

 

Él lo sabía, lo sabía, lo había estado sintiendo desde que llegaron allí, alguien les vigilaba… no, no, alguien o algo los estuvo acechando, pero eso ya no importaba él iba a descuartizar a lo que sea que hizo poner sus garras sobre su hermanito.

 

La sensación de aturdimiento por algún tipo de narcótico empezaba a disiparse, reconocía la sensación, Zack le había obligado a tomar drogas extrañas algunas veces, no podía mantener su mirada fija, y temía moverse demasiado porque el vértigo de solo estar sentado sobre sus tobillos le haría caer. Sus muñecas estaban atadas y la única luz que veía era la de los velones anaranjados a su alrededor.

 

Los pasos revotaban en la habitación oscura, un eco que como los murciélagos no le dejaba encontrar la dirección correcta de estos, cerro los puños y trato de concentrarse, había visto a Zack, de eso estaba seguro, solo que él se desmayó cuando le toco y eso no era posible a menos que sea un Djinn o algún tipo de brujería.

 

\- No hay mucho tiempo mi amor… debes decirme de quien te enamoraste, para que podamos estar juntos de nuevo. - es la voz de Zack y su imagen agachándose frente a él del otro lado de las velas.  
\- ¿Tu... como? ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Dónde estoy? - Sam vuelve a intentar mirar a su alrededor, solo hay un espejo viejo, con la madera curtida y agrietada, con lanas de colores adornándola, perlas y otras cosas que parecen de bruja. Pero la bofetada le sorprende abriendo sus ojos en su totalidad.  
\- ¡¡Responde a la maldita pregunta!!- y esa no es la voz de su ex novio, le mira por el rabillo del ojo y solo ve a un flamante Zack, como si lo hubieran restaurado a su forma original, un shapeshifter tal vez, pero su entorno no coincide con un descuidado cambia formas.  
\- No tengo porque responder nada, de quien me enamore o no, no es de tu incumbencia. – necesita tiempo, tiempo para poder zafarse para poder salir de allí para que Dean se percate de que algo anda mal cuando no vuelva del mercado.  
\- ¿¿Pero de que hablas bebe...?? Tu y yo para siempre ¿Recuerdas? Solo dime, y hare desaparecer ese amor para volver a estar juntos…- Sam le mira, ni siquiera es la manera de hablar de su novio, su tono. Sam le mira fijamente perdiendo el efecto de la droga en el mientras que siente su corazón palpitar con fuerza.  
\- No te diré una mierda, no sé lo que seas, pero tú no eres Zack. - el hombre Pareto los dientes enmarcando la mandíbula y se alzó sobre sus dos pies para mirarlo en lo alto.  
\- Si lo soy, soy el amor de tu vida y tú el mío Sammy, deja de decir cosas hirientes. - y Sam podría creérselos si el tono de voz no dejara de ser el de un hombre para ser el neutro de una mujer más vieja. Sam se dio cuenta de que todo eso era brujería, pero no veía a la bruja y no estaba preparado para enfrentar nada al volver a casa.  
\- Fuiste algo sin duda, antes hace mucho tiempo, y…- Sam soltó el aire diciéndolo más para sí mismo que para lo que había sido su novio. - Ya no eres más que un pésimo recuerdo del que me he olvidado. – intento ser todo lo consecuente que pudo, sabiendo que en Zack algo así detonaría su ira, pero en vez de ellos el cuerpo entero de ese hombre vibro visiblemente y al alzar su mirada su rostro este perdió forma.  
\- ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! - grito estrepitoso, su rostro desfigurándose en el alarido que pego al negar sus palabras, Zack lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto escasos centímetros, bloqueando su elevación las cadenas que lo tenían agarrado al suelo. – ¡¡Tu energía será mía!! - la mano de Zack que le quitaba el aire reacciono como el aceite en contacto con el agua, el sintiendo como esa extraña sensación de estar drogado entraba en su cuerpo de nuevo y lo soltó para ver como su mano estaba quemada.  
\- Esta maldita energía que no me deja tocarte, ni siquiera el bastardo puede tocarte?, Pero si no obtengo tu juventud tomare la de él, ¿No quieres ver morir a Zack verdad? - Sam tosió al caer sobre sus rodillas, intentando no desvanecerse, viendo como del espejo salía una mujer esquelética envuelta en muchas ropas extrañas, tan anciana que sus huesos estaban retorcidos, su voz era la misma que había salido del fondo de la garganta de Zack.  
\- ¡Quién eres! Que... - Sam miro con esfuerzo el rostro demacrado encontrando rasgos que reconocía. – ¿Carla? – dijo sorprendido con una mano en el suelo y la otra en su garganta.  
\- Si Sam, soy yo, dime quien es el amor que te ha cubierto de tanta luz, o Zack morirá lentamente después de que lo despelleje y saque de su inútil cuerpo toda la vitalidad que le quede. – la mujer chasqueo los dedos y como si de un muñeco se tratase los brazos de Zack se alzaron repentinamente y una soga los ato, dejándolo colgado del techo.  
\- ¿Qué le hiciste…? – Sam miraba a Carla con recelo y el intenso dolor del toque de Zack le recordaba lo que habían vivido juntos, imágenes llegando a el que sacudía de su cabeza con esfuerzo.  
\- ¿Crees que tengo tiempo para esto? ¿¡Dime quién demonios es!? ¿La conociste en el viaje? ¿Es eso? Solo puedo ver ojos verdes en tu mente… ¡Demonios dime quien es!! ¡Te arrebatare ese amor y volverás a los brazos de Zack donde poder quitarte cada gota de tu mortalidad!! – replico feroz, moviendo sus brazos en una danza que no tenía sentido para él, Sam trago sintiendo las manos de Zack acariciarle la nuca fantasmalmente y se estremeció volviendo a sacudirse, intentando pensar solo en Dean, pero sin dejar al descubierto sus propios pensamientos.  
\- Hazte de tiempo si quieres sacarme algo. - Sam solo pensaba en que su hermano se daría cuanta de que estaba tardando demasiado e iría a buscarlo, no había nada en ese cuarto solo infinita oscuridad rodeándolo.  
\- Siempre tan listo tan tenaz, incluso cuando te vi la primera vez quise ponerme tu piel como una adolecente quien quiere su primer vestido para el baile de la escuela. - se rio amargamente sus dientes estaban negros y su lengua parecía podrida de lo verde que estaba. – Pues te diré… - la mujer se arrodillo frente a él, y el solo podía ver a la pequeña inquieta que tenia de cajera horrorizado de no haberlo notado en el segundo que la conoció.

 

Dean llego al lugar hace diez minutos, la fábrica textil era un peligro completo, su estructura metálica estaba corroída de manera extraña dándole la sensación de que se derrumbaría de un momento a otro, no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, por lo que cargaba su bolso con algunas cosas básicas, solo esperaba que Sam sepa ganar algo de tiempo hasta que dé con él.

 

Las maquinarias estaban destruidas y habían empezado a caerse a pedazos bloqueando el camino, al menos había luz suficiente que entraba por las rotas ventanas y el aire polvoriento le rodeaba, dejando un matiz nebuloso que le impedía ver demasiado lejos, poniendo sus sentidos en completa alerta.

 

Llamo la atención que un sendero se abría a su izquierda, libre de tela de arañas y decidió seguirlo, subio por unas escaleras que parecían nuevas pero las malditas al ser de metal resonaban demasiado maldiciéndose en cada paso, su pistola mata todo en la mano, abre la primera puerta con cautela dando pasos precavidos dentro de la habitación, Dean mira con detenimiento el lugar, es el típico santuario de una bruja, unas jaulas de perro le hacen acercarse más notando la sangre por todos lados, revisa las manchas con la bota y las encuentra secas, dejándole soltar un suspiro de que esa sangre no es de Sam.

 

Un espejo que no refleja está a un lado ennegrecido en su totalidad, trenzas de lana de colores perlas y adornos de plata colgando todo a su alrededor llama su atención, el grito de Sam le hace voltear, una puerta al final de la habitación, pero está cerrada y grita el nombre de su hermano, suelta el bolso dándole de patadas a la puerta, pero el sonido no escapa de la puerta cuando sigue escuchando, bien del espejo.

 

Sin siquiera pensarlo empieza a dispararle para romperlo, pero este ni se inmuta, se acerca con un hierro que estaba apoyado en una de las jaulas y le da de golpes, pero nada, grita de nuevo el nombre de su hermano desesperado por poder encontrarlo.

 

Sam le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, las lágrimas escurriéndose incrédulas de lo que escuchaba…

Habían sido tantos años de dolor, de amor, de besos y miedo, pero ver a Zack detrás de la mujer que se regocijaba en sus reacciones al saber la verdad, solo le destrozaba por dentro, había sido ella, todo ese tiempo había sido la víctima de una maldita bruja que tenía a su novio atrapado en su red, la mujer complacida de su dolor y de que no podía quitar los ojos de su ex novio le rodeo por fuera de los velones.

 

Recitando algún tipo de conjuro que se repetía en eco por la oscura habitación, Zack estaba en una especie de trance, la mujer ondeo sus dedos en el aire en dirección al hombre colgado de las sogas y la mascarada sobre Zack se diluía, dejando un demacrado rostro, delgado, ojeroso y tan lastimado que ya no había vida en sus ojos celestes.

 

Sam lloro desesperado, gritando el nombre de Zack a todo pulmón, llamándole para que reaccione hasta dejarse caer sobre sus manos, miles de recuerdos entrando en su cabeza, de noches en vela esperando que su novio no llegue ebrio, ideando maneras de que no se enfade, las noches en el hospital, los crudos golpes, las torturas, el sexo, los flagelos diarios, holeadas de dolor y recuerdos entrando a su cuerpo, cosas que creyó que Dean había mancillado y arrancado de su cuerpo, el piso a su alrededor empezando a brillar sin que él lo notase. Las manos huesudas alzándose en el aire amenazantes.

 

\- Sam… no… - exhalo apenas el cuerpo de Zack, Sam abrió los ojos y le miro, vio al chico que una vez amo en ellos, lleno de lágrimas derrotado, pidiendo que no se deje llevar, la bruja sorprendida que de aun pudiera hablar por si solo se detuvo en ese instante a mirarlo, con el cuchillo de hierro en el aire.  
\- ¿Zack? ¡¡ZACK!! – volvió a llamarle tirando de las cadenas, intentando zafarse con mas ahínco casi frenéticas.  
\- ¡Ya cállense los dos! - la mujer volvió a tomar impulso para apuñalar a Sam, pero cuando este volteo a verla, esta empezó aprenderse fuego, Sam retrocedió poco al ver como la mujer caía de rodillas gritando.

 

Dean había prendido fuego el espejo, no había podido romperlo ni siquiera con las balas del colt, ni apuñalándolo con su cuchillo de plata por lo que solo le quedaba rociarlo con combustible y prenderle fuego, la reacción fue inmediata todo el edificio tembló para que instantes después su hermano apareciera de la nada en esa misma habitación, era como una puerta a otra dimensión, pero eso ya no le importaba Sam estaba allí respiraba y no parecía lastimado.

 

La habitación perdió profundidad y se trasformó en un lúgubre almacén común, lleno de maquinaria textil y a lo lejos un pequeño rincón con cosas de hechicería libros y pociones, Sam vio quemarse a la bruja hasta hacerse cenizas, las cadenas desaparecieron en el último chirrido de la añeja voz, las manos de su hermano lo tomaron de los hombros repentinamente y él pudo enfocar su mirada en los verdes de Dean que le devolvieron el alma al cuerpo, lanzándole a abrazarlo ocultándose en su pecho, aferrándose por completo a su salvador.

 

Cuando pudo reaccionar soltó el nombre de Zack en el aire y Dean frunció el ceño, pero su hermano fue a voltear el cuerpo a unos pasos de él, le costó reconocer a ese hombre por el ex de su hermano estaba tan delgado, los huesos sobresaliendo por todos lados, no había una pisca de musculo en ellos, Sammy lloraba sobre el hasta que le escucho quejarse en su desmayo.

 

Dean observo a Sam todo el trayecto al hospital con Zack en sus brazos, llamándolo, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, meciéndolo como si eso pudiera reconfortarlo de algún modo, al ver a Yess en la guardia los ojos de la chica dijeron todo lo que él deseaba decir y no podía, pero de ninguno de los dos salió sonido, Sam se apartó de el para acompañar a su ex a la camilla, explicándole al médico que había pasado y donde lo habían encontrado en ese estado, llenando papeleo para su ingreso.

 

Yess se paró a su lado y le tendió una taza de café, la tomo sin decir nada, los comentarios salían de su boca y el solo podía mirar las espaldas de Sam llenando las interminables planillas de ingreso.

 

\- Sam aun es su contacto por emergencias…- dijo Yess, pero él no respondió. – pensé que no lo volveríamos a ver…- continuo la rubia que se detuvo solo para beber de su café, el aun lo miraba, pensando si esto cambiaba algo, aún no había hablado con Sam y sobre las intenciones de la bruja o porque esta tenia a Zack.  
\- ¿Qué hicieron con el cuándo les colgué hace un año? ¿Recuerdas, cuando me lleve a Sam? - pregunta Dean, simplemente volviendo a su cabeza aquel suceso.  
\- Cuando fuimos con Katty el ya no estaba, esperábamos que nos confrontara por información, pero el solo había desaparecido. – sentencio, con la taza descartable sobre los labios mordiendo el del gado cartón, Dean respondió solo con un gruñido bajo mientras veía como Sam se les acercaba.  
\- Yess ya tengo todo…- la enfermera le paso su café a Sam y tomo los papeles desapareciendo sin decirle nada. – ¿Le pasa algo? - pregunto Sam a Dean, quedándose esperando su respuesta.  
\- Como llego una bruja tan cerca… nos tomó completamente desprevenidos. - Dean al fin bebió un sorbo de su café. Sam miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviese mirándolos.  
\- Siempre estuvo aquí…- Dean volteo a mirarlo con el interrogante pintado en su rostro. – Dean era Carla, trabajaba con nosotros, comía el almuerzo con nosotros, por eso su presencia nunca nos fue sospechosa ya sabíamos que era medio… extravagante y le restábamos importancia... - le dijo en voz baja, descendiendo su rostro sobre el hombro de Dean, intentando acortar la distancia, intentando apartar la imagen de su ex tan demacrado.  
\- ¡¿Que?! – Dean pensó rápidamente en todos los momentos que estuvieron a su lado y él ni siquiera pudo notar nada de ella, Sam alzo la vista.  
\- Zack tenía una especie… de contrato con ella o algo así, debido a la muerte de su madre y cuando volvió fue cuando el cambio…- Sam suspiro, pero se incorporó cuando no escuchaba respuesta de Dean o algo, solo que su hermano le miraba fijamente, haciendo que le surgiera otro tipo de incógnita. - ¿Cómo supiste como matarla? - pregunto Sam y Dean parpadeo mirando hacia el pasillo donde se habían llevado a Zack.  
\- Solo adivine, era lo único mágico en ese lugar. – Dean dejo el café sobre el mostrador.  
\- ¿Dean? ¿Qué pasa? - Sam se paró enfrente de él, pero Dean solo se apartó.  
\- Nada… casi te matan… casi, y encontramos a tu ex… casi vivo… matamos una bruja que estuvo debajo de nuestras narices todo el maldito tiempo. - murmuro la última parte y las emociones de Dean empezaban aflorar visiblemente. – Asique nada, todo está de maravilla. – protesto, Sam podía notar como intentaba controlar sus emociones debajo de la chaqueta de cuero desagrado mientras caminaba a la puerta, Dean había estado sintiendo el peligro todo ese tiempo y lo tenía debajo de las narices por lo que estaba muy enfadado consigo mismo.  
\- Hey… no hay manera de que hubiéramos podido saber esto de antemano… - intenta hacerle razonar.  
\- Lo se… no vuelvas a salir de la casa si no me dices a dónde vas ¿Ok? - Dean se exaspera y Sam apenas sonríe a eso, quiere sonreír, pero aún se siente aturdido por la realidad de la que no sabía él era víctima de un embrujo, mirando el suelo sin darse cuenta de que mostraba a su hermano una apariencia culpable. – Tu… vas a quedarte… tu sabes… - Dean no le mira cuando lo dice y Sam suelta el aire.  
\- No, creo que debemos irnos a casa. – suelta simplemente, mirando a su alrededor no ve ninguna razón para quedarse.  
\- Estas seguro… el… uhm…- y Sam puede ver como Dean no le mira solo señala el lugar por donde se llevaron a Zack.  
\- Nada cambio, tu y yo. Ni por él, ni por nadie…- y Dean le mira por el rabillo del ojo, sacudiéndose la sensación de tener que dejar su hermano por el ex novio, por lo que solo asiente y ambos caminan a la salida.

\----------------------------

 

Yessica tenía la orden del médico de suministrarle más liquido por vía sanguínea, glucosa sales y medicamentos, según la planilla del paciente Efron estaba realmente mal como si lo hubieran asignado a un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, las heridas en su cuerpo se parecen tanto a las que alguna vez vio en Sam, ella no quiere sentir pena, pero es su deber cuidar de un paciente sea cual sea su procedencia.

Mira la cama donde reposa Zack, está siendo fría y calculadora cosa que no es con sus pacientes, pero al saber que esa persona causo tanto dolor como aberraciones contra un amigo suyo simplemente no puede evitarlo, coloca la aguja en el brazo y un escalofrió el recorre al sentir el peso hueco en su mano, le cuesta encontrar la vena hasta que por fin la ve ensancharse al apretar con un poco más de fuerza.

 

Escucha la respiración más profunda, el sedante que le dieron al ingresar debe estar desapareciendo de su sistema, no quiere levantar la vista, pero le es imposible.

 

\- Hola. – apenas sale de entre los agrietados labios, las cascaras en ellos por las lastimaduras le dan algo de repulsión por el color desfavorable que tienen.  
\- Buenas noches. - dice secamente, Yess lucha por no ponerse a curarle las heridas que mira detenidamente en los brazos y pecho.  
\- ¿Y Sam? -  
\- Se fue con su chico. - respondió y ella mentalmente se martirizo por decirlo de esa manera tan brusca, pero en el fondo ella quiere herirle.  
\- Ya veo… -  
\- Ni creas que se quedaría contigo, él está muy feliz con Dean, incluso más de lo que estaba antes de conocerte. -  
\- Lo se puedo imaginarlo. - dice tan débil que el nudo en el estómago de Yess empieza a subírsele con en amargo de la bilis en el.  
\- ¿Lo sabes? - dice con recelo a los pies de la cama.  
\- Si, lo guarde mucho tiempo…- Zack se agito, al esforzarse por hablar tan claro como podía. – él… dios, la primera vez que lo vi en la fiesta de navidad que dio la fraternidad de la que era miembro. - tocio casi hasta ahogarse y Yess ce le acerco rápidamente para poder voltearlo. – el solo tomaba ponche de huevo. - sonrió y se dejó caer en la almohada, absorbido por la vista de la ventana a la negra noche.  
\- ¿Solo eso? -  
\- Me enamore solo por eso, el miraba hacia afuera como si esperase que alguien llegase, como si el amor de su vida estuviera afuera y todo el barullo de la gente saltando y bailando a su alrededor perdiera sentido…-  
\- Y si lo sabias porque, porque saliste con él, porque hiciste todo…- Yess intentaba entenderlo, pero aparto sus manos de él, recordando cada hueso roto de Sam como si fueran suyos. Los ojos de Zack se humedecieron y parecieron hundirse en la negra realidad.  
\- Jamás me perdonare, todo lo que paso Yess… jamás poder mirar a Sam de frente… pero en ese primer momento, yo quería ser el porqué de la mirada anhelante de Sam, quería ser la razón de su espera, el motivo por el cual el me quisiera a su lado. Suena tan tonto, tan insignificante después de tantos años. - Yess derramo algunas lágrimas al ver como Zack apenas tenía fuerzas para derramar una sola.  
\- Yo solo quiero que él sea feliz y solo Dean lo hace feliz, por lo que espero que cuando salgas de aquí, ni siquiera se te cruce por la cabeza acercárteles. - la chica abre una estantería y pone en una charola todo lo que necesita para curarle las heridas y quitar el tejido necrosado de las piernas, el silencio abriendo espacios en la habitación de emergencias en donde otras tres personas dormían a esas horas.  
\- Claro… yo también quiero que sea feliz, yo jamás pude hacerlo correctamente. – la angustia desarmaba más aun el cuerpo que ni siquiera podría llamarse así en esos momentos, Yess se compadeció de él, ya no era el hombre que ella tenía en su mente, ni siquiera sus palabras se asemejaban a ello. Se ocupó de las heridas, le vio llorar de dolor interno y externo, pasando la mayor parte de su turno cuidándole.

____________________________

 

Sam tenía su cuchillo favorito en las manos, cortaba los vegetales con paciencia, repasando en su mente tantos años buenos y malos, descartando imágenes, mientras ponía un tomate en sus manos para cortarlo y llevarlo a la fuente donde los mezclaría, había colocado la radio de fondo, Dean leía el periódico de la ciudad continua en el pc por lo que no habían hablado de nada desde que salieron del hospital.

 

Sam empezó a moverse más rápido con el nuevo ritmo que salía del aparato, si a Sam le gustaba balancearse como si estuviera bailando apenas con lo que escuchaba sin escuchar, ocupado en la comida, lavando lechugas y tomates, Dean noto la letra de la canción y bajo la pantalla del pc para mirarlo ir y venir.

 

Tell me something I need to know  
Then take my breath and never let it go  
If you just let me invade your space  
I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain  
And if in the moment I bite my lip  
Baby, in that moment you'll know this is  
Something bigger than us and beyond bliss  
Give me a reason to believe it

 

Dean alzo las cejas al notar como tarareaba la letra, abriendo el refrigerador y tomando un par de zanahorias, buscando en los estantes superiores el rallador como si el no estuviera allí para nada, pero fue el quien se mordió el labio al disfrutar de la ondulación de la espalda debajo de la camiseta gris que se puso luego de ducharse al volver del hospital.

 

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
Baby, love me harder  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Harder, harder, harder

I know your motives and you know mine  
The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind  
If you know about me and choose to stay  
Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain  
And if in the moment you bite your lip  
When I get you moaning you know it's real  
Can you feel the pressure between your hips?  
I'll make it feel like the first time

 

Dean rodeo la mesa en el centro de la cocina lentamente y se colocó detrás de su hermano mirando como este estaba en perdido en sus pensamientos en la canción, el cabello de su nuca ondulándose levemente y demonios quería tener esos quince centímetros a su favor para poder morder le el cuello en ese lugar, además de la música que le sugestionaba no sabía si era correcto el momento para sentir como incluso la abstracción de Sam le provocaba.

 

Llevo sus manos a la mesada encerrando a su hermanito contra la mesada y poniendo todo su peso sobre su espalda, jamás le dirá que se puso de puntas de pie para cerrar su mordida sobre ese pedazo del cuello que no resiste dejar impune y provocativo sin un castigo, deslizando su dientes por la piel morena, tomando entre ellos solo un poco de piel para hacerse notar, Sam soltó el aliento al tenerle pegado a él, intentando instintivamente mirarle por sobre su hombro, con la boca entre abierta, soltando lo que tenía en la mano.

 

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (I'm a love you harder)  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (love me harder)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Harder, harder, harder,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Harder, harder, harder  
So what do I do if I can't figure it out? (figure it out)  
You got to try, try, try again, yeah.  
So what do I do if I can't figure it out? (figure it out)  
I'm gonna leave, leave, leave again

 

Su cadera se vio presionada por Dean desde atrás, sin espacio para poder moverse, los brazos de su hermano lo mantenían firme en el lugar sin siquiera poner sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sus pensamientos desestabilizándose, él estaba preparando la comida y no ve en que eso provocó a Dean, pero sin duda es la primera vez que Dean le hace sentir así, solo Zack se había aproximado a el de este modo, siendo el la parte sumisa, pero la erección de Dean le hizo despertar deseos que creía no volvería a tener.

 

El calor aumentando estrepitosamente y él se lamio la comisura del labio saboreando la sensación que subía y bajaba entre sus glúteos, derritiéndose, acelerándose, queriendo ponerse de puntas de pie para que su hermano se entierre en él, un escalofrió le llego de repente, sus últimas experiencias en ese lugar no habían sido nada agradables pero los besos suaves sobre sus hombros le distrajeron completamente. 

 

La respingada nariz de Dean recorriéndole hasta llegar debajo de su oreja, dándose el lujo de tomarla entre sus labios, lamiéndola levemente poniéndolo a mil nuevamente, tenía que hacerle llegar la necesidad que tenia de sentirle unido a él, pero sus labios parecían tan pesados llenos de un miedo que no quería abandonarle.

 

Manoteo el celular cerca de la ensaladera y esta se fue al suelo, Dean respiro pesadamente sobre su oído y el cerro los ojos, pero logro apretar el icono correcto y la canción volvió a repetirse.

 

\- Pensé que era la radio Sammy…- la sexy voz se coló debajo de la piel haciendo que su propio pene atrapado entre la encimera y su cuerpo vibrara.  
\- No…-  
\- Sabía que esa música debía ser uno de eso temas feos que solo a ti pueden gustarte…- Dean mordió su lóbulo y su cuello y sus hombros más rudamente presionándose contra el con mas ahínco.  
\- No es… dios, fea, me gusta mucho lo que dice…- Dean sonrió socarrón sin apartarse ni un centímetro.  
\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué dice? - la voz de su hermano estaba haciendo estragos en su mente.  
\- Ámeme, ámame más fuerte más fuerte… - jadeo – tienes que amarme más fuerte... si realmente me necesitas me tienes que amar más duro…-  
\- En serio uhm tal vez tendría que hacerlo ¿no? – Dean  
\- Si…- respondió en un leve gimoteo.  
\- ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? - Sam estaba ido en el placer de la anticipación cunado la voz seria de Dean en su mejilla le hizo abrir los ojos apenas y mirar el verde intenso de los ojos de su hermano.

 

Sam solo canto el coro de la última estrofa antes de que se repitiera la canción con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

 

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (I'm a love you harder)  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (love me harder)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Harder, harder, harder,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Harder, harder, harder  
So what do I do if I can't figure it out? (figure it out)  
You got to try, try, try again, yeah.  
So what do I do if I can't figure it out? (figure it out)  
I'm gonna leave, leave, leave again.

Dean sonrió antes de ver el anhelo en los ojos rasgados junto a su piel sonrojada, arrebatándole la ropa sin sutilezas apropiándose de su ser por completo.

 

Fin.


End file.
